Butterfly Heart (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: [UA, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Inocentes] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra las mismas sombras y contra el nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio.
1. Parte Uno: 1

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis: ** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Inocentes] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra las mismas sombras y contra el nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **The Fictionist** (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

Ésta traducción únicamente la podrán encontrar en esta página y en mi perfil de AO3, dile _no_ al plagio.

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas Finales:** Qué les puedo decir, esta joya tenía que estar también en nuestro idioma :D Espero que el comienzo les atrape, porque creánme que cada vez más se pondrá mejor. Agradecimientos a mil a _The Fictionist,_ porque existe un antes y después de haber leído sus historias.

Sí, sé que es 05 de junio... y que es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. Así que esta historia puede que no tenga mucho que ver con su fecha, pero what the hell, más bien me he contuve bastante en no subirla antes.

 **Créditos de la portada a:** Guest710 (Lo pueden encontrar así en Deviantart) A The Fictionist le gustó tanto... que podría decirse que esta es la portada oficial de la historia, bastante reconocida por cierto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La sala de espera se veía costosa y elegante. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá de cuero oscuro, tratando de no inquietarse, con sus manos apretadas y desplegadas en su regazo.

Harry no podía creer que Hermione le había convencido de esto.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía, cada trozo de esfuerzo y voluntad, para simplemente no salir corriendo de aquella habitación tranquila y especialmente correr lejos del hombre detrás de la puerta, con todas las implicaciones que esto conllevaba.

En el Mundo Mágico normalmente no tenían psiquiatras y en el caso hipotético de que los tuvieran, tendían a ser llamados como "Sanadores Mentales" y trabajarían en San Mungo.

Tom Riddle era un caso sin precedentes.

Era famoso en todo el país por su conocimiento de la mente humana y todos los campos de la psiquiatría, incluyendo la criminología, lo cual le permitía a los aurores consultarle de una manera casi muggle en sus casos.

Tal vez por eso él estaba aquí también. Aunque a ciencia cierta, no lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que sentía como se derrumbaba a través de los bordes del costoso sofá, como si éstos fuesen de papel quemado, consumiendo su salud gradualmente, hasta dejarla en cenizas.

Se humedeció los labios, echándole un vistazo a la marcha del reloj, para luego posar su vista en sus rodillas.

Nunca le había gustado la idea de la atención psiquiátrica de cualquier tipo, ya sea de manera muggle o mágica. Pero Hermione le había asegurado que Riddle no era el tipo de psiquiatra que le arrojaría pastillas a lo largo de la mesa. Le había dicho que él era simplemente alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que le ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos, alguien con oído ajeno y libre de cualquier prejuicio.

Él pensó que todo esto era un montón de estupideces, como si él fuera alguna clase de juguete roto que necesitaba tener mantenimiento y ser reparado.

Pero finalmente eso se había transformado en algo obligatorio, a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, que él tenga que asistir y por lo menos, intentarlo.

La sala de espera estaba vacía fuera de donde se encontraba, meticulosamente ordenada y limpia. De hecho, lo era demasiado para su propio gusto, aunque estaba seguro que alguien más aparte de él, encontraría este espacio bastante cómodo y tranquilo.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, dibujando medias lunas de sangre. Su garganta se resecaba.

La marcha del reloj no se detenía.

Un oído ajeno y libre de cualquier prejuicio, sí... todavía seguía sin gustarle la idea. Pero tenía que sentarse en ése sofá y permanecer allí a lo largo de seis meses para aquellas sesiones si quería mantener su posición como Auror, y ciertamente quería atrapar a Voldemort. Y es que el hombre se había quedado tranquilo desde su último asesinato y asalto, pero Harry sabía que él seguía estando allí, en alguna parte.

Seis meses era más que suficiente. Infiernos, si hasta en lo que a él respecta, con una sesión era más que suficiente. Aunque las sesiones con Riddle te sacaban un ojo de la cara por lo malditamente caro que eran de todos modos.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el podría deambular por las calles en busca de un borracho y que éste tuviese el mismo jodido efecto y la indiferencia de escucharle.

Sintió a sus entrañas retorcerse.

Se incorporó al instante cuando la puerta se abría, su boca se mantenía seca.

Tom Riddle era todo lo que había esperado de las fotografías y las cosas que había oído sobre el hombre. Él era altamente recomendado, por supuesto, y tenía un excelente historial... pero aún con eso no lograba absolutamente para nada disipar las náuseas e inquietudes de Harry. Tal vez con todo eso sólo las fortalecía.

No le gustaba la idea de que la gente lo psicoanalizara, de que trataran de entrar en su mente. Infiernos, si ni siquiera era alguien de introspecciones en la actualidad. Estaba bastante seguro de que existían pocas cosas que no venía al caso sacarlas a flote luego de tanto tiempo, y tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que no quería ser tratado. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar, lo que podría despertar de la oscuridad al acecho que habitaba en el fondo de su mente.

Pero él era Harry Potter; no le era permitido inquietarse ni huir de lo inevitable.

Riddle estaba impecablemente bien vestido y aseado, al igual que como lo estaba su sala de espera. Todo le parecía como una trampa para él, de este esfuerzo consciente para dar una imagen segura. La sala de espera estaba diseñada para tranquilizar a la gente, y Riddle... bueno, no sabía a lo que éste pretendía ni aspiraba, pero no le gustaba la idea de que el hombre probablemente estuviera pretendiendo algo.

Él era, sin embargo, más joven de lo que había esperado.

Harry miraba incómodamente hacia el suelo mientras que el último paciente se iba, después de diversos "gracias" y de aquellos apasionados estrujones de manos con las de Riddle.

—Señor Potter, si pudiera venir y tomar asiento.

La voz de Riddle era como el terciopelo líquido; no confiaba en él.

Eso era. Si él iba a ponerle el pestillo, entonces sin duda no debería de confiar.

Hermione estaría tan decepcionada; y Ron también. Tal vez así sería por aquél mal sabor en su boca cuando ingresó rígidamente a la otra habitación, de manera semejante a la de un hombre que camina hacia la batalla, o tal vez incluso, a su ejecución. Estrechó la mano de Riddle, con la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos fueron directos en búsqueda de...

...un sofá. Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma.

De inmediato se trasladó a tomar la única silla -la cual, obviamente, era la de Riddle,- sólo para que el hombre de manera calmada, pero con firmeza, le tomara del brazo y lo dirigiera hasta el sofá.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Sí, no hay manera de que él pudiera con esto, el hombre era como un mal cliché.

Definitivamente no iría a hacer la cosa del sofá mientras le hablaba de sus cosas, lo cual era simplemente ridículo, y de igual manera no veía como eso pudiese ayudarle de alguna manera.

Se movió para finalmente posicionarse en todo el borde del mismo, listo para saltar en cualquier momento. De manera calmada, Riddle acercó su silla hasta sentarse frente a él, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. No traía consigo un bloc de notas, lo cual al menos eso era algo.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, en el que Riddle se limitó a mirarlo... ¡y Harry estaba muy seguro como para saber que ésta no era la manera en la que éstas cosas se suponían que tenían que ser! Aparte que era grosero el quedarse mirando así a los demás.

Le devolvió la mirada sin rechistar, negándose a ser el primero en ceder, para romper el contacto visual o incluso parpadear.

Finalmente, Riddle habló, después de cinco minutos que debieron de haber pasado más allá de donde acabaron mirándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí, Harry?

—Oh, ¿así que estamos ya con los nombres de pila? Eso no es muy profesional. —Harry regresó. Para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Riddle.

—Por el contrario, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de mi línea de trabajo, no veo ninguna razón para tales sofocantes formalidades mientras nos encontremos en esta habitación.

— ¿Y crees que el llamarme "Harry" va a causar que me abra a ti? Tú tienes mi expediente, ¿por qué no sencillamente lees la respuesta a tu pregunta? ...Sabes muy bien el por qué estoy aquí.

Voldemort. Los homicidios. El ataque. _Todo._

—Yo no ojeo los expedientes. —Riddle agitó una mano casi desdeñoso. —Prefiero llegar a mis propias conclusiones y observaciones, tan impactantes como éstas puedan llegar a ser; hablar con mis clientes, en lugar de depender de los juicios hechos por otras personas.

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry resopló ante el tono seco de voz. Sospechaba que Riddle quisiera verlo forzado a sonreír en respuesta tan rápidamente. Y no era del tipo de aquellas situaciones con sonrisas, pero no obstante, lo había sido una vez.

— ¿Clientes? ¿No pacientes?

—Sí, los clientes, —dijo Riddle con calma. —Con el término "paciente" indicaría que voy a tratarte.

La ceja de Harry se alzó, y estudió al otro con una curiosidad escéptica. Esto... no era lo que él esperaba. Hermione había dicho que el hombre era diferente de los demás en su campo, pero no le había creído del todo. Pensó que ella sólo estaba tratando de asegurarse que él iría a la cita.

— ¿Y tú no lo harás? —Cuestionó.

—No. Yo te voy a inspirar a que te trates personalmente. Es más que evidente que tus preocupaciones están dentro de tu mente, o de lo contrario no habrías acudido a mí, pero tus asuntos no son clínicos en el sentido de un trastorno psicológico, el cuál ése sí sería tratado de manera diferente, como la esquizofrenia o el trastorno bipolar, que están parcialmente causados por un desequilibrio químico en el cerebro. —Dijo Riddle. —Por lo tanto, eres la persona primordial capaz de tratarse a sí mismo, con algo de ayuda. Y puede que tu mayor preocupación no tenga que ver con la genética, de todos modos. Así que, ¿qué haces aquí? —Inquirió nuevamente.

—Debe ser interesante, el hacer su trabajo. — Harry respondió después de un momento. —Una de las pocas profesiones en nuestro mundo donde la gente puede escupir sus secretos con total libertad apenas en la primera sesión. —Como si fuera sencillo; ¿realmente la gente sacaba fuera todo lo podrido de su ser a un extraño? ¿Tal vez era terapéutico? Probablemente, pero incluso así no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

—Veo que malinterpretaste mi pregunta, Harry. —Dijo Riddle. —En estos momentos no estoy interesado en los detalles específicos en relación al por qué necesitas o deseas de mi ayuda, estoy más preocupado por el hecho de que me estás visitando cuando claramente no quieres. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por petición de un amigo?

Harry reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa, a pesar de que sus ojos pudieron haberse ampliado de manera breve.

—Sí, —dijo, después de un momento. —Por petición de una amiga. No me gustan los psiquiatras.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Usted me dirá, usted el psiquiatra.

—No te gusta la sensación de ser psicoanalizado y apartado del resto, y no deseas saber lo que sea que esté en tu propia cabeza, ni en lo más mínimo, porque puede que sea un proceso doloroso, obligándote a enfrentar con problemas y asuntos que preferirías ignorar. Tampoco te gusta la implicación de lo que la palabra "ayuda" representa, ni mucho menos te gusta la sensación de necesitar ayuda. Odias sentir debilidad, a nivel mental, o de cualquier otra manera. Odias la sensación de ser tratado.

—Buen intento, —Harry se burló.

—No fue una conjetura. Es una respuesta bastante común, a decir verdad.

— ¿Qué no se supone que tiene que decirme que soy un terrón de azúcar especial? — Su tono se tensó. — ¿De no trivializar mis problemas para poder buscar ayuda psiquiátrica?

—Sólo porque algo es común, no significa que sea trivial. La muerte es lo más común en la existencia y la única cosa que cada criatura viviente comparte. Sin embargo, difícilmente a eso le llamaría trivial cuando son nuestras vidas las que están sometidas, de alguna manera, a ella. Ni mucho menos a sus impactos, a todo lo que pueda causar y a nuestro temor por ella. —Replicó Riddle, sin perder su ritmo. Los pensamientos de Harry se pausaron, antes de que finalmente su vista se desviara, paseándose por toda la habitación.

Al igual que la sala de espera, éste cuarto también estaba limpio y ordenado. Aquí había un sofá, la silla, un escritorio y un armario grande. También había otra puerta.

— ¿A dónde conduce eso? —Preguntó en su lugar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás durante el transcurso de nuestras sesiones.

—Usted parece tan condenadamente seguro de que yo voy a volver, aún cuando le dije hace unos momentos de que no me gustan los psiquiatras.

Riddle se rió un poco. —No soy tu Sanador Mental mediocre.

—Ciertamente, —murmuró Harry. —Su profesionalismo deja mucho que desear.

— ¿A dónde me llevaría el profesionalismo con un asunto tan personal? Tengo toda la intención de alejarte de tu zona de confort, Harry. Voy a conseguir ingresar dentro de tu mente, y te arrastraré fuera de allí también, por mucho que prefieras el escapar de tus problemas.

—No si yo no regreso, así que no lo hará.

—Bueno, no te has ido todavía, ¿verdad? —Sonrió Riddle. Harry frunció el ceño, inmediatamente poniéndose de pie, mientras que el otro levantaba las manos en un gesto conciliador. —Una sesión. ¿No fue eso lo que le había prometido a su amiga? ¿Hermione?

— ¿Cómo...?

—No necesito leer tu expediente para poder reconocer al Chico Dorado del Ministerio de Aurores, y de saber quién la sigue liderando. Partiendo de allí, resulta una cuestión de lógica deducción en cuanto a quién le envió cuando obviamente usted no lo decidió por sí mismo. Por otra parte, tuve el presentimiento de que alguien le recomendaría que viniese a mí, tarde o temprano. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El ceño de Harry se profundizó, y apretó la mandíbula. Riddle continuó inspeccionándole de manera semejante, solamente haciendo un gesto educado para que se sentara. La expresión de sus ojos era muy diferente, sin embargo... desafiante, desafiándolo a que corriera como un cobarde. Fue esa mirada que lo detuvo; había algo allí, algo que por los momentos no podía descifrar qué era, Y, por supuesto, era el desafío contra la cobardía.

A veces odiaba ser un Gryffindor.

Él se sentó.

* * *

Muchas personas se prepararon para la psiquiatría, para ser Sanadores Mentales, y tales profesiones partiendo de un deseo de querer ayudar a la gente, de querer mejorarlos.

Tom podría decir con seguridad que él no era así en absoluto, y tal vez fue por eso lo que le hizo excederse en su trabajo. Él no cumplía con las normas convencionales de su profesión, se negó a los métodos tradicionales, y sus motivaciones eran puramente egoístas.

En pocas palabras, le gustaban los secretos, le gustaban los rompecabezas, y podía adaptar de manera sencilla diferentes rostros para las estipulaciones de sus actuales proyectos, ya sean éstos oficiales o de cualquier otro tipo. Podía jugar a ser el oyente educado y benévolo, podía darle a la gente exactamente lo que querían, él sabía realmente lo que ellos buscaban.

Harry no era diferente - sus cuestiones en el asunto seguían siendo válidas, y no le había mentido sobre su metodología.

La mayoría de las personas que acudían a él estaban apagados, embotados en sus propios problemas. Eran interesantes en su propia manera, en la complejidad de sus emociones, de las que él simplemente no podía entender, pero que las devoraba con avidez para poder alimentar a sus propios apetitos de poder y control, como si fuesen trofeos, de los corazones y almas que él consumía para sus propios fines - pero se encontraba excitado con éste.

Era... perfecto. Realmente había estado esperando que alguien le sugiriera al "Niño-Que-Vivió" con él.

Harry Potter. Simplemente perfecto.

Por supuesto, el niño no lo recordaría, y no sabía todo lo que había hecho, lo cual le añadiría una deliciosa ironía a la situación.

Sobre todo porque, inevitablemente, estarían hablando en algún momento de Voldemort. Sus ojos cambiaron de color por una fracción de segundo, mientras que Harry, sin notarlo, se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo.

Aunque su conocimiento podría, convenientemente, ser atribuido a la fama de Harry, realmente había una historia mucho más personal aquí. Esto iba a ser muy divertido. Lo mejor en su colección, y él siempre los recogía al final. Todos ellos eran como sus mascotas, y él las reclamaría y atesoraría.

Siempre había sido más selectivo con sus clientes una vez que tenía el reconocimiento de hacerlo.

Repararía a Harry, sin duda. Nunca le permitiría decir que no era bueno en su trabajo. Lo interesante del asunto sería lo que él arreglaría, lo que él descubriría; el cómo podía usar el conocimiento para mantener sus propios secretos y diarios a salvo. El cómo amoldar a Harry, y, con el tiempo, poseerlo también.

Harry había sido el único que se le había escapado una vez antes. Y ya no más.

Le ofreció al joven una sonrisa flamante.

 _Que empiecen los juegos._

Siempre había tenido una muy buena idea de lo que quería.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor (The Fictionist):** _"_ _Ésta historia está inspirada principalmente en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos. Un hurra por las nuevas noticias. También sacado de los guiones, lo cual ha demostrado ser brillante. No obstante, espero que les haya gustado este adelanto de primer capítulo, y disfruten de la historia que está por llegar :)_

 _También, para aclarar, esto no va a ser exactamente lo mismo que Ha_ _nnibal/El Silencio de los Corderos. Simplemente que me baso en la premisa y dejo que sólo la imaginación vuele lejos conmigo... ¡Deséenme suerte! El Feedback, como siempre, sería muy apreciado._

 _Descubrirán la historia de fondo y todo de lo que acontece en este AU a medida que vayamos leyendo. Y no, no estoy diciendo que Tom va a ser un caníbal... aunque, bueno, ya verán ;)"_


	2. Parte Uno: 2

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra las mismas sombras y contra el nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **The Fictionist** (L)quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción. No gano nada traduciendo esto, salvo satisfacción personal de usar mi talento con una lengua extranjera y divertirme de lo lindo aportando maravillosas historias de esta pareja, completamente llena de un potencial increíble y que merece seguir siendo explorado.

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!~

Agradezco también sus visitas, Favs y Alertas. Recuerden también que el mayor agradecimiento en nuestro mundillo es comentar una historia. Dicha acción nos produce más energía y aumenta nuestra motivación para seguir actualizando de manera rápida, creo que eso no es secreto para nadie ;D

 **A** quí despejaremos algunas dudas y curiosidades que se vieron en el comienzo. También quiero aclararles que este fic sigue en emisión, aunque ya me he adelantado en traducir unos buenos caps que se irán compartiendo a su debido tiempo. No es secreto que la historia fue basada principalmente en la serie de _Hannibal_ y, hasta la fecha, The Fictionist planea terminarla en tres partes. Dos de ellas ya están terminadas, y honestamente, yo sigo clamando para que la tercera parte no sea muy corta, porque de tan sólo imaginarme su final sentiré que algo me falta *cries in Spanish* xD

En fin, ¡disfruten mucho la lectura!

* * *

 **Respuesta a Guests:**

 **Guest:** Jajaja eso me dio a entender que te gustó mucho el cap o que ya has leído la historia original. En cualquiera de los casos, ¡gracias por comentar!

Moonclock H: Oww, ¡muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad, todas las historias de The Fictionist merecen ser leídas y comentadas en cualquier idioma, así que me produce una satisfacción muy grande saber que estoy cumpliendo también con esa labor. Y que sepas que tengo más historias traducidas bajo la manga, muajaja. Pero se irán publicando a su debido tiempo ;) Te digo, ¡éste fic es una maravilla! Mezcla todo tan bien que... -suspira satisfecha- sí, sin duda estaremos fangirleando por un buen tiempo. Y no hace mucho que empecé a leer los libros de Hannibal y también son un _Must Read_ imperdibles~ La serie es una maravilla. Una lástima brutal que la hayan cancelado -_- Y bueno, en este cap se resolverán las dudas que te dejaron en el anterior, ¡disfruta mucho la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Escarlata. Marfil. Mirada vacía. Cabello rojo, cabello oscuro. Las piernas y los brazos extendidos y clavados en la pared como una mariposa en un tablero de corcho. La boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Sangre en sus manos, en la esquina de su boca, y en el goteo tranquilo en el suelo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba en la oscuridad, su pecho agitándose en busca de aire. Por un segundo, las imágenes fijas se arremolinaron a través de la cabeza, al igual que el flash de una cámara relampagueando en su mente. Se sentó, empujando su torcido edredón a un lado. Las sábanas de la cama estaban empapadas en sudor frío.

Se frotó los ojos. La dirección detallada de Riddle y su horario de oficina seguían añadidas con tachuelas en su refrigerador, y los miraba ahora. Se había movido para ir a la cocina, el frío de las baldosas se filtraba en sus pies mientras que su mano agarraba un vaso con agua.

Deseaba que su mano temblara. No lo hacía. Estaba perfectamente estable.

Él sabía que había algo profundamente mal con él.

En el departamento de Aurores lo habían diagnósticado como un trauma, una respuesta a todas las cosas que había visto. No era tan inusual, "el trabajo llega a ti después de un tiempo."

Pues bien, el trabajo llegó a él, pero no en la forma en que pensaban.

Lo querían a él más que a todos trabajando en el caso de Voldemort, porque al parecer era bueno en hacer conexiones y comprender al hombre, a sus motivos, sus pensamientos. Si sólo supieran.

Tomó un sorbo de agua.

Lo sintió. En todos ellos. Era como algo extra en el cobre de la sangre, en el vacío de los ojos de la víctima - algo oscuro, como una sombra que calaba en los huesos y se enganchaba en sus entrañas como cadenas.

Su corazón se clavó en la pared al igual que sus cuerpos, en una parodia de una colección de museo. Siempre lo mismo. Voldemort realmente ama coleccionar cosas, él lo sabía. Y al mismo tiempo, deseaba no saberlo. Desea el no conocer a la tendencia de Voldemort hacia los trofeos.

No sabía por qué el monstruo hizo las cosas que hizo - sin ningún propósito aparente o causa. No parecía haber ningún plan grandioso, y, si lo había, estuviese todo enmarañado, bloqueado de él; como si fuese una ventana de cristal empañado que sólo le permitía ver una versión distorsionada del asunto.

Pero podía sentirlo.

Con cualquier otra escena del crimen, con cualquier otro caso, lo podría analizar, podría hacer todo lo posible, podía sentirse enfermo ante las peores manchas de la humanidad.

En las escenas de crímenes de Voldemort, sentía la posesividad, la monstruosidad casi amorosa - tan pasajera, cuando él sostenía sus vidas en manos - la emoción de poder, la belleza del hombre contemplando a la muerte, todo el indiscutible borrón de terror absoluto.

No sabía por qué podía sentirlo. Ellos le habían dicho que era por el primer incidente, la conexión Avada Kedavra. Era muda, pero pero cuando entró en la escena del crimen del hombre - en su mente y en los aspectos más oscuros de su alma - lo sentía y le reclamaba.

Lo más terrible de todo, era que sus asesinatos se veían acoplados con lo más salvaje de la alegría y el gozo, y eso le aterra, porque cada vez que había estado en una de esas escenas llegaba luego a casa con sed de sangre picándole a través de su piel y los pensamientos de asesinato se deslizaban a través de sus sueños.

Había visto a la gente en la calle y se preguntaba de manera involuntaria cómo serían sus muertes.

El hombre le había hecho sentir violado. Voldemort le hizo sentir como si fuera el asesino, que él pudiese ser el asesino... que tal vez las rayas de la cinta roja se transformaran más rojas y escarlatas para luego romperse completo por el bien mayor de la justicia.

La peor parte fue pensar que su vínculo se había vuelto más... sugestivo. Aunque no podía precisarlo con exactitud, ya que en los últimos años, las escenas del crimen llegaban cada vez más elaboradas... cómo si Voldemort estuviese tratando de impresionarle.

El mostrarle todo lo que él podía hacer.

Y con el tiempo, su propia reputación creció: del niño, al Auror que tal vez podría capturar a Voldemort - quién podría derrotarle; la víctima que una vez había escapado, o así fue como le dijeron. El Niño Que Vivió.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, apretando los dedos con fuerza en el cristal. Echó un vistazo hacia los datos de contacto, funesto hacia su nevera.

Hermione dijo que se encontraba en un punto de quiebre. Que tal vez sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar acerca de las cosas horribles que había visto, para que le dijeran con que los sentimientos de pavor y desolación, los sentimientos de culpa, eran absolutamente normales.

Pero estaba seguro: lo que tenía no era normal.

Sabían que podía entrar en la cabeza del hombre, todo el departamento de Aurores lo sabía y se aprovechaban de ello. Pero no parecen darse cuenta que tal hazaña no era como hojear las páginas de un libro, sino que era como aspirarlos para luego plasmarlos directo a la historia y hacerles sentir todo.

Voldemort hizo los crímenes. _Él_ hizo los crímenes - y no había manera de expresar eso sin que sonara como una locura.

Él no estaba loco, él sólo...

La conexión, el enlace estaba equivocado. El cruzarse demasiado con la mente de un psicópata, sin preocuparse de nada más que de sus propios deseos.

Tal vez era por eso que se había metido a trabajar como Auror en primer lugar: el sentido de necesidad de resarcir las jodidas esperanzas dentro de su cabeza, la forma en que su pulso se aceleraba de manera rápida con aire de culpabilidad, como a modo de saludo, cuando ingresaba hacia la galería de crimen ilustrada por Voldemort.

Y él era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Pero necesitaba seguir haciendo su labor a menos que quisiera dormir con otra muerte de una víctima en su cabeza. Necesitaba detener a Voldemort antes de que el hombre consumiera su propia mente por completo, antes de que lo arrastrara sin remordimientos a un mundo donde él era el único al que los Aurores cazaban. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podía quedarse a contemplar el abismo, después de todo? Especialmente cuando el abismo le devolvía la mirada tan vívidamente.

Y así de vez en cuando le regresaban hacia aquél, únic abismo: el de sus padres.

Cabello rojo. Pelo oscuro. Y un bebé en una cuna.

Él los salvó. Los mató. Todo era tan complicado y enmarañado, que lo odiaba.

Ni siquiera tiene sentido en su cabeza.

Dumbledore le dijo una vez que él se identificaba mucho con Voldemort, tal vez demasiado, y puede que eso sea cierto. No había ninguna simpatía involucrada, exceptuando que los asesinatos se sintieran como si fuesen los suyos propios.

Y él ni siquiera sabía quién era Voldemort en realidad.

Nunca hubo un espejo con el que pudiera verse a sí mismo - ver a Voldemort - y siempre lo veía con los ojos propios del hombre.

Apuró el vaso y lo dejó.

Ningún Sanador Mental podría ayudar con eso.

Él era como la carrera de psiquiatría Mágica-Muggle de Tom Riddle. No tenía precedentes.

Riddle había sido interesante, eso era seguro. Apenas habían hablado en la primera sesión de ayer, sin tratarse nada en particular, simplemente charlando.

Pero no bajó la guardia.

Tenía demasiada gente en su cabeza como para añadir otra, y tampoco era cruel como para permitir que alguien más se viera arrastrado en su camino tampoco.

Sencillamente no era un agradable lugar para estar.

Y había algunas cosas que los psiquiatras no podrían solucionar.

Él no estaba roto. No había nada de malo en su mente para arreglar, no había problemas por resolver, al menos no de los que la mayoría de la gente tenía, de todos modos.

Cuando él de casualidad mataba a alguien, en todas y cada una de las contadas maneras posibles, una voraz amargura atravesaba su corazón, cada vez que pasaba hacia ciertas escenas de crimen. Casi igual al gatillo de un arma que nunca tuvo el seguro puesto.

Él tenía una conexión de almas con el psicótico asesino en serie.

La última escena de crimen de Voldemort había sido la gota final. Un muchacho: de su edad, de cabello oscuro, un reemplazo tan obvio de su objetivo real, -de él mismo-, con el corazón arrancado de su pecho. Pero en el lugar de un corazón, habitaba una mariposa, inmovilizada, aún con vida; de igual manera a la que su captor estaría, siempre manteniéndose con vida cuando la escena del crimen era descubierta, pero incapaz de volar nuevamente.

No, su cabeza no estaba hecha para que alguien más hurgara en ella, ya que realmente habitaba algo siniestro y oscuro ahí, algo que él nunca quiso volver a enfrentar ni de casualidad.

Con decisión, avanzó a su refrigerador para quemar la pequeña tarjeta de negocios.

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba mucho más allá de lo que la palabra "frustrado" implicaba.

Había pasado una semana - una semana entera, una maldita semana, - en la que Harry Potter ni siquiera se había asomado nuevamente en su oficina.

Malhumorado, clavó un cuchillo a través de su block de dibujo, y a través de los característicos bosquejos detallados inmortalizados en sus páginas.

Se supone que el chico tenía que regresar. Porque había hecho todo bien.

¿Qué se le había pasado por alto?

¿Se supone que tenía que otorgarle más tiempo? ¿Algún otro empujón? Frunció el ceño.

Había sido capaz de sentir las emociones del niño desde ese día - había sido una cuestión de deducción para poder averiguar de quién eran los sentimientos, porque difícilmente veía que serían los suyos de manera tan repentina.

Aun cuando éstos lo querían.

Antes, la única felicidad que había conseguido, el mayor poder y deleite, había sido cuando sostuvo una frágil vida en sus manos con el pleno conocimiento de que por mucho que ellos rogaran, él la destrozaría de igual manera.

Los magos se suponían que eran dioses - y una vez, en sus años de adolescencia, él intentó gobernarlos a todos como Señor Oscuro. Para poder perfeccionarles, y gobernar a los muggles también.

Pero eso no era verdadero poder, sino que lo encontraría con el pasar del tiempo.

El poder era la inmortalidad y el control, y los magos no eran dioses. Lo mismo iba para con los muggles. Era mágico, sí, y eso conllevaba a un paso más en la escalera, pero sus pensamientos y miedos... eran los mismos. Frágiles.

Siempre había sido capaz de ver en la mente de las personas; aunque no tan literalmente, antes de haber descubierto el arte de la Legeremancia, el de la manipulación y el ver los patrones que para él siempre han sido tan devastadoramente sencillos de observar.

Era útil, permitiéndole girar las telarañas del mundo para poder ajustarlas y satisfacer a sus propias necesidades, y mientras él alguna vez había tenido la intención de usarlas para ayudarles a ellos, se dio cuenta que no merecían su ayuda. No valían la pena.

Era irónico que en ese entonces él había tallado su propio camino por sí mismo. El del psiquiatra. La persona que ayudaba a otras. Algunos decían que las personas se convirtieron en sanadores mentales por un esfuerzo de diagnosticar y ayudarse a sí mismos, pero él era impecable y estaba muy por encima de ellos en todos los sentidos.

Si ellos conocieran su mente, le tacharían de monstruo y de fenómeno. Y puede que tal vez lo sea, pero él era la más talentosa de las criaturas, en el que los sueños y las diminutas mentes de los demás se empequeñecían y se inclinaban bajo su escrutinio y talentos.

Él los reparaba, jugaba con sus mentes, todo por el control y el deleite de obligarlos a enfrentarse a sus propios miedos.

Tal vez así estaba tratando de entenderles, entender sus estupideces, sus emociones comunes, porque nunca había tenido nada de lo cual sentir por sí mismo, antes de la llegada del chico.

Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un pretexto para asesinar, y de esa manera tal vez se encontraría de manera ocasional, joyas en el camino.

Su trabajo de campo era fantástico porque de inmediato comenzó a tratar y a trabajar con las mentes corrompidas, mentes interesantes, mentes que vinieron a confiar y a depender de su ayuda por completo que era casi como una demanda en su totalidad.

Y habían pensado que él era amable.

Él era el Señor de las Tinieblas; el que dictaba los aspectos más oscuros de su mundo y los gobernaba en silencio por encima de aquellos meros mortales, como un titiritero. Eran sus juguetes, sus marionetas, así como lo era Lucius Malfoy, sonriente y conversador en sus cadenas.

Podía ser bastante desafortunado para él el tratamiento del hombre, si no tomaba la decisión implacable y apropiada para los casos.

Potter todavía no había regresado.

¿Se había dado cuenta de quién era él en realidad? ¿De alguna manera lo notó? Porque honestamente no creía que el niño lo averiguara.

No, de ninguna manera podría haberse dado cuenta o de lo contrario, los Aurores ya estarían aquí.

Tenía que admitir que, cuando esta conexión de almas había nacido primero, su inmortalidad, había estado escéptico de tener emociones del niño que revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo sus propias emociones estaban afectando a Harry a su vez; eso luego se convirtió en algo verdaderamente fascinante.

El niño era tan bueno, tan en conflicto con él, y, sin embargo, como podía mostrarse, aún continuaba siendo susceptible al condicionamiento repetido, a sus emociones.

Nunca le había dado nada malo al niño. Él no le daba rabia ni amplificaba más su dolor, al menos no de manera directa de todos modos. Aparte de haber asesinado a sus padres y luego a su padrino cuando éste había llegado demasiado cerca de su trofeo, pero...

No. Él le había dado a Harry los momentos más felices de su vida, unidas al asesinato y a la violencia en todas sus combinaciones más confusas y pecaminosas posibles.

Siempre había amado la adrenalina del poder que obtenía por arrebatar la vida de alguien en sus manos, y el saber que una persona compartía ese amor, ese sentimiento por la matanza, el poder comprenderlo tanto a él como a sus acciones... aunque fuese de manera involuntaria, era más que emocionante.

Pero el niño no había regresado.

No era ni de lejos muy divertido si él no volvía, si él no podía seleccionar lo que fuese que venía en su mente para guiarlo y repararlo, para luego volver a corromperlo y moldearlo.

Apretó su mandíbula.

¿Por qué no había llegado? Sí, a él no le había gustado la idea de un psiquiatra, de entre todas las personas pero...

Oh. No le gustaba a la gente en la cabeza. Él mismo se lo había dicho, ¿no? Eso era común, y ciertamente sí lo era. Pero la situación de Harry no. Su cabeza estaba rodeada de gente de una manera tan hermosa por su propia sombra.

Él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que... Un momento, ¿ése era el sonido de la puerta?

* * *

Harry no podía creer que había venido aquí de nuevo. Había jurado que no... pero ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba cargando a sus espaldas y qué había sido lo que le había hecho retroceder en primer lugar. Pero se consoló con el hecho de que Riddle era un psiquiatra extraordinario y de que él no estaba aquí por él.

Era interés profesional, nada más. El hombre era un criminólogo, después de todo. Había hablado con el Departamento de Aurores sobre el asunto, y habían acordado que Riddle sería bastante útil para tener en cuenta.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y el hombre lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

* * *

—Harry. Por favor, entra. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Pero bueno, ¿qué no se supone que debían tener sesiones diarias?, retuvo ese comentario junto con la picadura de ponzoña que eso conllevaba; caminó con cierto atractivo hacia su escritorio y deslizó su cuaderno de dibujo a un cajón, bloqueándolo con un movimiento discreto de su varita.

Harry observó sus movimientos con curiosidad, con cautela.

— ¿Cómo psicoanalizarías a Voldemort?

Ahora bien, esto podría ser un desarrollo interesante.

Con un gesto le indicó a Harry a que tomara asiento en el sofá, moviéndose en su silla.

No trabajaba de manera gratuita, después de todo...

* * *

 **N/A (The Fictionist):** _"Sip, aquí estoy de vuelta. En la próxima actualización conoceremos a otros personajes aparte de Tom y Harry... es una promesa. Espero que les guste._ _Me dijeron que esto era bastante similar a mi otro fic, "Dancing with Deceit", y puede que así lo sea con la idea principal,_ _pero creo que esto es diferente._ _Y sí. Diferentes escenarios... historia distinta._ _Diferente giro en la Profecía, como siempre :P (Aunque eso todavía es algo que no viene al caso)_


	3. Parte Uno: 3

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra las mismas sombras y contra el nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **The Fictionist** (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

Esta historia solo se encuentra (y se encontrará) ubicada únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3 [ **Sthefy** ]

No he autorizado (ni autorizaré) a que otra persona comparta mis trabajos en otros sitios fuera de los ya mencionados. A lo sumo acepto que se hagan reseñas y críticas de los mismos junto con los enlaces de las pags para su debida lectura, y que me avisen del hecho para poder estar al tanto.

 _Dile ¡ NO! al Plagio._

 _(Que ya me plagiaron dos veces, vamos...)_

* * *

 **Notas de Traductora:** Lo único que les diré es que esta historia se pone cada vez más buena en cada capítulo. Me falta poco para afirmar que llevo la mitad de la historia ya traducida, pero ahí vamos. Técnicamente estoy de vacaciones ahora, pero como quiero graduarme rápido de la uni, tuve que adelantar una materia/curso en intensivos (Summer Class). Entre eso y el trabajo, se me reduce el tiempo para vaguear y traducir todo lo que quiera, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Aunque antes de que todo esto pasara, ya había traducido la mitad de otro short-fic Tomarry y la continuación de otro. También he estado trabajando en el último cap de _"Poseído",_ aunque honestamente me veo muy tentada a dejar que el fic termine en cuatro o cinco caps, todo depende. Pero en fin, tendremos Tomarry/Harrymort para rato ;)

Espero puedan acompañarme en este largo pero interesante viaje psicológico, aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y para las personas que sólo dejan Follows/Favs y lectores fantasmas, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

— ¿Qué fue lo que te estimuló a llegar a esto? —Inquirió Riddle. —La última vez que hablamos parecías tan reacio a mi compañía y a querer regresar por acá...

—No estoy aquí para una sesión de terapia, —dijo Harry de manera firme. —Estoy aquí porque se supone que usted tiene una reputación como psiquiatra y como criminólogo respetable. Sumando al hecho de que es reconocido para consultar algunos casos... El Departamento de Aurores me pidió que hablara con usted.

—En efecto. También estoy seguro de que el Departamento te pidió que me hablaras de ti mismo, en lugar de consultarme por los casos.

— ¿Debo tomar esto como una negativa a ayudar?

—No, en lo absoluto. —Murmuró Riddle. —Pero como te había dicho la última vez, no me gusta hacer presunciones y juicios sin pruebas. Preferiría no basarme en éstos o en las conjeturas un tanto descabelladas y no muy fiables del hombre.

—Oh. Cierto. Bueno, me ofrecería a llevarte hacia alguna escena del crimen, pero gracias a los dioses que no tenemos ninguna reciente.

Y no tenía ningún deseo por acercarse a una de ellas, de todos modos. No, peor - él casi lo tenía, porque mientras que se encontraba en el lugar, se sentía maravillado y las ideas comenzaban a revolotear de manera luminosa, casi como si fuesen relámpagos, en su cabeza.

Hasta el momento en el que cayó en cuenta lo que en su mente expresaba, que lo odiaba; odiaba la sensación, negando de ella, frenándola y en medio de sus remordimientos, vomitaba en el baño. Incluso cuando el estómago estuviese vacío y no hubiese nada por lo cual vomitar.

Pero tenía las fotos, para seguir continuando con su deber.

—Tengo fotos de la escena del crimen, por si son de utilidad en estos momentos.

—Oh, ¿acaso me estás reclutando para hacer tu trabajo? —El hombre sonaba divertido. —Eso realmente no es muy profesional. —De acuerdo, ¿ahora el bastardo se estaba burlando de él?

Harry mostró las brillantes imágenes, decidido a no mirarlas. En cambio, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el psiquiatra y durante un largo tiempo, éste simplemente lo estudió a su vez.

Luego, Riddle tomó las fotos, hojeando y examinando cada una de ellas, con una fascinación en sus ojos que pudo haber alterado a más de una persona. Harry se dijo que las mentes criminales tal vez le eran de interés para el hombre.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió el Auror, después de un largo silencio.

Riddle, para su sorpresa, se movió para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá, expandiendo las fotos entre ellos.

—Pues encuentro interesante que necesites mi ayuda para resolver este caso, Harry. Porque ya sabes todo lo que estas fotos están tratando de decir, lo puedo asegurar. Tú tomaste las fotos, ¿no es así? O por lo menos algunas de ellas. Conoces su patrón.

—Estoy especulando. Dirija su psicoanálisis hacia las malditas fotos, no a mí.

Riddle concentró nuevamente su atención en ellas, valorándolas.

—Él es muy preciso, y meticuloso también. Cada uno de sus asesinatos es planificado y premeditado, se organiza todo para un impacto inmediato y seguro. Hay una fija conexión a las colecciones aquí; la mariposa en el pecho es una muestra de lo que un coleccionista o aficionado haría, y la manera en el que la víctima está desmembrada y pegada a la pared, es una reminiscencia de esto también.

—Podría ser una representación mayor de la mariposa clavada en el corazón. Las mariposas a menudo están asociadas simbólicamente con la resurrección y también hace alusión a la inmortalidad, gracias a la metamorfosis. Yo también podría irme más allá y hacer conexiones literarias hacia la simbología de todo lo que una mariposa representa, sobre todo si se incluye la novela de John Fowles, _"El Coleccionista"_ , 1963. ¿Le es familiar la historia?

—El hombre colecciona mariposas, secuestra a la niña y la mantiene encerrada en su sótano. Se explora la idea de la belleza hacia la libertad mientras que el objeto de deseo se mantiene arrebatado de manera hermosa lejos de su hábitat natural e inmovilizado. —Recitó Harry.

—Así es. —Dijo Riddle, casi con aire de suficiencia. —Muy bueno. Aunque siniestro, sin embargo, ¿no es así?. Comienzo a entender el por qué tus superiores te dijeron que acudieras a mí. La crucifixión de las víctimas también se podría comparar con el hombre de Vitruvio como un ejemplo de la forma ideal, o también podría representar a la santidad del Señor.

—Jamás me hubiese imaginado que usted era un hombre religioso, Riddle. —Harry habló para evitar que las ondas de escalofríos se expandieran a través de su cuerpo debido a su comentario, a la palabra "santidad"; él no era un santo y Dios no había corrompido a Jesús, así que... no. Sin embargo, Voldemort se había visto a sí mismo como un Dios entre los hombres.

—Tom. Mi nombre es Tom, y no, no lo soy. Aunque podría citar a Nietzsche, con su afirmación de que a pesar de que nos encontramos en un momento de ateísmo creciente, -entre los cuales, he de adherirme-, todos nosotros tenemos un instinto religioso que representa el deseo humano de pertenecer a algo más grande.

—Nietzsche también dijo que no podía creer en un Dios todo poderoso existente, porque no podía creer que tal Dios no fuese él mismo. —Dijo Harry de manera rotunda. —Un montón de patrañas, en lo que a él respecta.

—Hmm. Voldemort está obsesionado contigo, pero lo diré de nuevo: eso ya lo sabes. También has decidido evitar mirar estas fotos, y teniendo en cuenta tu profesión, parece poco probable que seas delicado. Has visto infinidades de escenas de crímenes, ¿que tienen éstas de especiales para ti?

—No son especiales para mí. —Gruñó Harry con furia, echando chispas en sus orbes. — ¿Cómo demonios podía ese hombre seguir cambiando el sujeto en la conversación de manera tan insistente? ¿Cuál era el punto de eso? ¡Él iba a pagar por esto de alguna u otra manera! —Preferiría simplemente no mirar cadáveres antes de almorzar. Revuelve el estómago.

—Puede que sí. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de lo que el Ministerio y tú esperan beneficiarse en esta consulta, al menos en cuanto a Voldemort se refiere. Estoy seguro de que sabes de él más que yo.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó.

— ¿Qué nunca ha escuchado acerca de nuevas perspectivas?

—Ah, de manera que no niegas el comprenderlo. —Observó Riddle, levantando las cejas. Harry resistió el impulso de maldecir, pero en lugar de eso tomó posesión de las fotos, metiéndolas en su bolso.

—Si usted considera que no será de ayuda para nuestra...

—...Preferiría dirigir mi tiempo y energía a donde más se necesita. A enfocarlos por ejemplo, en ti, en lugar de él.

—No necesito de su ayuda, —Siseó Harry, zapateando. — ¡No estoy loco!

—Y yo nunca te he acusado de estarlo. —Aclaró Tom Riddle con calma. —Pero eso no quiere decir que aquellas fotos no sean perturbadoras para ti. ¿Querías que yo psicoanalizara a Voldemort? Combina el hecho de que él es un coleccionista con las alusiones que va creando, con su personalidad obsesiva con una potente atención para detallar todo con mayor precisión, por ejemplo. Y luego está el hecho de que en su último crimen, la victíma era alarmantemente parecida a ti, un sustituto. Así que creo que deja bien en claro hacia donde apunta su mente actualmente.

—Para un hombre que posee una extremada precisión hacia los detalles, no le gustaría dejar cabos sueltos. Y el Niño-Que-Vivió claramente es uno de ellos; en todo el sentido de la palabra, un asunto que desea finalmente finiquitar. De por sí nada más esta situación lo convierte en algo extremadamente... singular. Así que esto me induce a demandar una respuesta, si eres tan amable. Según su opinión profesional, ¿qué obsesión le añadiría al famoso coleccionista, a la luz de lo que se le había sido arrebatado a la víctima?

Los dedos de Harry se tensaron de manera firme, clavando sus uñas en las palmas, mientras que la mirada de Riddle permanecía pegada a su cara. La bilis le arañó hasta la garganta, los cuidadosos restos de su compostura se sacudían en desesperación.

—Soy su último objetivo. Ya deducí eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta el que lo estén persiguiendo?

— ¡Porque ése hijo de puta va a cazarme para luego sacarme el corazón!

—Con un buen motivo, deberían de sobrarte razones y oportunidades para poder atraparle, estoy seguro. Siempre y cuando tú no mueras primero. No necesitas ir por él si sabes que éste irá por ti. De cualquier manera, te estás perdiendo de un punto importante aquí: la metamorfosis.

—Y yo... —Se interrumpió, mirándolo de manera incrédula. — ¿Cómo dice? Obviamente, ninguna posible conexión en una escena de crimen es relevante y...

—La está con él. Y lo sabes. De manera precisa, como él, ¿no es así? Todo está planeado, cualquier posibilidad ha sido explorada.

Esto se estaba acercando demasiado al tema de interés, que Harry retrocedió, incomodándose. No podía creer que esta había sido una buena idea, ya no importaba que era lo que le había impulsado el buscar a Riddle para lidiar con esto, para que actuara como su medio de consultas para que no se encontrara en un estado en el que le permitiría estar activo en el caso, quería en cierta manera distraerse, quería...

—El cambio de corazón, Harry. Sus robos. La obsesión. Esto sería casi romántico si él no tuviese que estar matando para llamar tu atención.

Harry se detuvo, con inquietud en su corazón. Por supuesto. Esto era diferente de lo que había esperado.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el giro que le estaban imponiendo para el lado equivocado de la ley, haciendo de él un monstruo también. Por supuesto, había sido irracional de su parte el asumir que Riddle descubriría aquella inusual conexión sin presentarle todos los hechos, y se sentía demasiado estúpido por sentirse sumamente nervioso y escandalizado por el asunto, pero hasta ahora, Riddle ha demostrado con éxito su habilidad para toparse y darle cara de manera misteriosa, inquietante y omnisciente a todo el asunto...

Por Merlín, necesitaba relajarse y bajar un poco la guardia. Mientras se daba cuenta de esto, comenzó a reír, histéricamente.

— ¿Es ese su diagnostico, Doctor? ¿Que aquél hombre se encuentra enamorado de mí? No. ¿Y cómo puedo ser el único que se encuentra en terapia, si esa es la conclusión a la que usted llegó?

—Estás siendo muy grosero

—Es que... quiero decir... vamos, ¿habla en serio? Por supuesto, él tiene un sentido de apego por sus víctimas, pero definitivamente no es así, no es nada como esto. Él los devora, devora sus miedos y esperanzas de la misericordia, la comprensión de la muerte cuando él mismo se encuentra tan asustado de ella que... —Se detuvo a sí mismo.

Riddle arqueó ambas cejas. —Y una vez más, ¿por qué consultarme cuando eres el experto?

La mente de Harry llegó a un punto muerto de nuevo mientras balbuceaba. — ¿Y tuvo que aguantar todo este rollo sólo para poder provocar una reacción y probar una teoría? —Preguntó, horrorizado. —Usted es un horrible y jodido psiquiatra hijo de puta.

—Aún sigues siendo grosero... —Las palabras eran muy delicadas, pero algo en ellas ocasionaron que Harry se pausara, como si hubiese alguna otra cualidad al acecho.

El Dr. Riddle se había incorporado ahora, para poder encararle.

Había algo que echaba chispas en el aire, un casi-peligro emanando, pero... no, se había ido. Ya no había nada...

—Disculpe, pero no puede negar que sus métodos son poco convencionales. ¡Me pudo haber inducido al borde de una crisis emocional, sólo por poner a prueba un truco como ese!

—A veces es más fácil construir un edificio destruido, que tratar de tapar las grietas de su creación.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Usted qué demonios está tratando de decir? —Se erizó.

—Para usar el cliché, la primera parte de un tratamiento, es la aceptación. —Respondió simplemente.

— ¡Yo _no_ tengo ningún problema!

— ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

—¿Qué?

—El insomnio tiende a ser una señal para los problemas y preocupaciones más grandes en la vida de una persona. Ahora mismo llevas un Hechizo de Glamour, que se ve más notable alrededor de tus ojos, lo cual es un intento sugestivo para desviar la preocupación sobre lo que sería más importante de la causa, aquella que se esconde detrás de las bolsas de ojeras.

—Yo persigo a los asesinos para ganarme la vida. Por unas pocas pesadillas y noches sin dormir por aquí y por allá, no significa que necesite terapia, —protestó Harry.

—No, pero el hecho de que no puedas hacer tu trabajo y el que tú mismo trajeras esas antiguas fotos de escenas de crimen es más revelador, —murmuró Riddle. —Así como el hecho de que estés aquí.

—Estoy aquí por interés profesional. Mi supervisor me pidió que le consultara con respecto al caso.

—Sí, pero no creo que su objetivo general fuese el conseguir que yo psicoanalizara al asesino. Ellos ya tienen al Niño-Que-Vivió para eso; mi trabajo es ayudarte a que mantengas los pies en la tierra, a que estés capacitado para tu deber, y mantenerte así hasta que Voldemort sea capturado.

—Usted es demasiado franco para ser un psiquiatra, —murmuró Harry. —¿Qué no se supone que sus discursos serán bien extensos para pretender que todo esto es sólo una amigable conversación?

—Yo no insultaría a tu inteligencia de esa manera. Como dije en nuestra primera sesión, estoy aquí para ayudarte a resolver tus propios conflictos, no para solucionarlos por ti. Está en ti el pretender que todo esto forma parte de una amigable conversación, si eso ayuda, claro. Esto es mera obligación para ti de momento, tus movimientos de auto-ayuda son fingidos, en lugar de hacerlos realidad. No obstante, a leguas se ve que no te gusta el estado anímico en el que te encuentras, así que debo admitir que me encuentro curioso ante tu reticencia. ¿Supongo que ya sabes que para mi trabajo es necesario un juramento de confidencialidad?

—Si yo no quisiera que usted esté en mi mente, no me veo obligado a responder a esa pregunta en particular, ¿verdad? —Regresó.

Los labios de Riddle se torcieron. —Supongo que no. Puedes relajarte, Harry, estás a salvo conmigo.

—Entonces tal vez usted debería regresar a la facultad de psiquiatría, porque no estoy preocupado por mí mismo.

— ¿Crees que no puedo soportar las cosas oscuras que habitan en tu cabeza? Tal vez seas tú el que debería dejar que yo sea el juez de eso, antes de que bloquees y expulses a todos quienes intentamos ayudarte. —Riddle sugirió implacable.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me encuentro con otro proyecto por clasificar y algunos pequeños detalles sin importancia por arreglar. No es nada del otro mundo, y no le encuentro sentido a esto, —dijo de manera cortante, dándose la vuelta. —Gracias por su tiempo, doctor Riddle.

—Por Salazar, te doy la cortesía de presumir inteligencia, ¿tal vez deberías permitirme lo mismo? Yo nunca me referiría a ti como alguien que no tenga importancia.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se referiría a mí?

—Como a un tejón de miel. Suena lindo y relativamente inofensivo, como algo que te querrías llevar a casa. Al igual que a una víctima. Aunque en realidad, un tejón de miel es muy duro, violento cuando es atacado y capaz de tomar presas más grandes que sí mismo.

Harry se quedó mirando, de manera inquieta de nuevo y Riddle le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espero verte mañana, Harry. Podemos preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour realmente no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la situación actual del Departamento de Aurores.

Era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a los métodos tradicionales mezclados con la infiltración de las meras técnicas muggle. No es que no fueran útiles, pero bueno.

Su mayor posesión y responsabilidad sin embargo, seguía siendo Harry Potter.

Se había llevado al muchacho, directamente de Hogwarts a pesar de la advertencia de Dumbledore sobre que Potter no debía permitirse llevar tan de cerca el caso de Voldemort.

No entendía.

Todo lo que supo había sido que el muchacho era brillante para efectuar las conexiones, especialmente en las que participaba Voldemort. ¡Tenía un don tan natural para esto!

Por supuesto, con el tiempo se dio cuenta sobre los delicados problemas de salud que comenzaron a colarse, en la manera en la que Potter sencillamente se congelaba en presencia de aquellas escenas de crimen, con sus ojos vidriosos mientras escaneaba la habitación de una manera particular, con un caminar distinto al suyo. Era como... más elegante, seguro. El tipo de elegancia y gracia que normalmente sólo se ve en Potter cuando éste montaba en su escoba.

Era un poco enervante de observar, Rufus admitía, y era peligroso el interrumpir al recluta antes de que éste finalizara con su trance. Y cuando estaba listo, preparado para hacer su trabajo, éste palidecía y examinaba sus manos como si estuviera buscando algo diferente, antes de mover sus labios para emitir una explicación detallada de lo que ocurrió y el por qué, con la voz entrecortada a medida que recordaba las motivaciones, las observaciones... aquellas cosas en la escena en la que ninguno de los otros se habían dado cuenta. Teniendo frecuentes vómitos verbales, para transmitir todo tipo de simbología del análisis, las interpretaciones e implicaciones de manera sucesiva...

Hasta que, una vez finalizada su labor, se callaba. Para luego poder salirse del lugar.

En un primer momento, pensó que esto iba a funcionar bien, pero ahora...

Rufus no sabía realmente qué pasaba, aunque Potter le había dicho una vez hace tiempo el _"Usted no entiende como es estar en su mente"_ , pero ahora... ahora el Auror se negaría rotundamente a poner un pie en una escena de crimen de nuevo.

Robards había visto al chico una vez al chico comportándose de manera ausente mientras que se pasaba media hora lavándose las manos en el fregadero, hasta que la piel estuviera roja y arrugada.

Harry Potter se estaba quebrando incluso si él mismo no llegaba a admitírselo. Pasando más y más tiempo en silencio, al acecho y pendiente de todo sobre la escena del crimen antes de empezara a hablar de ello, y Rufus tiene la abrumadora sospecha de que el otro mantenía algunos hechos y observaciones para sí mismo.

No era que ellos no tuviesen a un montón de aurores con talento y reclutas en el caso, o la ayuda de consultores en tales asesinatos de tan alto perfil, pero... Harry Potter era el mejor. Lo hizo en media hora, con los más sorprendentes saltos de pensamiento partiendo de la evidencia.

Fue por eso que se le asignó que viera a Riddle. El hombre tenía un largo historial en lo referente a ayudar en los casos, y también mantenía una reputación estimada. Si alguien puede arreglar Potter y ayudarlo, era Riddle.

Además, estaba seguro de que el hombre podría ser de gran ayuda con sus propias observaciones, si Potter se negaba a cooperar en la materia.

No sabía qué, exactamente, estaba mal con el chico, pero sabía que había algo allí... algo oscuro que él ignoraría por el nombre de la justicia y del bien mayor, esta guerra sin fin de terror y crímenes.

Todo se resolvería al final.

Tan sólo era un asunto de qué tan dañado Potter se encontraría, luego de que todo estuviese dicho y hecho.

* * *

Tom se encontraba bastante maravillado de como el día de hoy había resultado, después de todo.

Harry había vuelto. Y él supo que regresaría.

Primero, se ganaría la confianza del chico, y luego seguiría plantando las semillas por su cuenta. Poseería el corazón de Harry, su mente y alma en su totalidad. Era suyo por derecho, después de todo.

Su propiedad. Su Horrocrux.

Y era una pena, porque, en cierto modo, Harry haría una escena del crimen tan hermosa, pero por desgracia, él tenía que ser protegido.

Y si Harry fuese él mismo y al mismo tiempo mantuviese su verdadero ser, entonces Tom podría también completar la transformación.

Tener un asistente en los asesinatos, alguien con quien hablar, para regodearse... no sonaba nada mal.

Un compañero de crimen, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Y por si no fuese suficiente, bueno, era adorable jugar con la psique de Harry.

Se debatió sobre qué hacer para el almuerzo de mañana, sus siguientes acciones, mientras que caminaba por la calle para comprar comestibles.

Algo ligero; pescado tal vez, ¿acompañado de un vino blanco de frutas?

O venado. La carne de venado era buena. Había comprado un poco de carne antes, la carne de venado era deliciosa, suculenta. Se decidió finalmente por aquella carne.

Siempre le había gustado cocinar. Mientras que la mayoría de sus contemporáneos tenían elfos domésticos encargados para tal labor, a él no le llamaba la atención nada de eso. Además, cocinar le relajaba, y le gustaba tener el control que ejercía en sus comidas.

Era muy cuidadoso con lo que mantenía cerca y alrededor de él.

No todo el mundo era digno de su presencia, y aquellos que se negaron a ceder y mostrar el debido respeto a un mago de su poder, la inteligencia y su carácter no habían sido los mejores.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que iría bien con la carne de venado?

¿Patatas, en salsa cremosa?

Espléndido.

¿O tal vez eso era demasiado formal? Quizá debería guardar la carne de venado para la cena, y hacer algo que fuese similar a algún aperitivo.

Aunque realmente quería carne de venado, y no quería dar la impresión de que tuviese un mal gusto para las comidas.

Esperaba que Harry trajera más fotos de la escena del crimen; contendría una gran emoción al ver sus asesinatos desde la perspectiva de Harry. Le halagaba que él prestara tanta atención a los detalles.

Era bueno saber que su trabajo seguía siendo apreciado.


	4. Parte Uno: 4

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **The Fictionist** (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó nuevamente mi petición de traducción.

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Sé que hoy no es lunes, pero mañana estaré muy ocupada en el trabajo, así que quise actualizar antes. Recuerden que comentar es agradecer, gracias por leer.

Aún nos faltan bastantes caps, aunque a partir del cap 5 la cosa se pone, literalmente, adictiva 8)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Wow, esto es... impresionante. —Murmuró Harry, mirando hacia la cantidad generosa de comida frente a él. —Si hubiese sabido que la terapia incluía la sensación de estar cenando en el Ritz, la habría comenzado hace mucho. —Se pausó por un momento. —Aunque supongo que los precios son similares. En serio, usted cobra una fortuna.

—La gente paga por la calidad que quieren. —Riddle respondió, de manera ligera.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron. —Es cierto. Pero debe ser más lo que obtengan, en vez de la calidad que se merezcan.

Riddle le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa que había sido llevada para la sala de consultas. —Tal vez, pero sin embargo, nuestro mundo está gobernado por dinero y no por el sentimentalismo, por mucho que los Beatles declararen lo contrario.

Harry resopló involuntariamente con diversión mientras tomaba asiento, mirando hacia arriba para ver algo minúsculo que cambiaba en la expresión de Riddle.

— ¿No se supone que debe estar animándome a tener pensamientos felices, optimistas y a no expresar ese cinismo por la situación actual en el mundo?

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que una vez fui defensor de aquella visión del mundo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenemos conocimientos de los monstruos que habitan en la oscuridad? Pues por supuesto, Harry. Puedo complacerte. Verás, Voldemort, era sólo un incomprendido, un trágico niño pequeño en el que tal vez, si hubiese sido abrazado en su niñez, él estaría haciendo mi trabajo como un miembro honorable de la sociedad en vez de convertirse en quién conocemos.

—Oh, por Salazar, basta. Qué desagradable, ¡no puede seguir haciendo chistes como esos... es repugnante! ¡Es un asesino serial!

—Y sin embargo, pareces casi entretenido. Tal vez nos llevaremos bien y seamos amigos en algún momento. —Riddle llevó la copa a sus labios, como si fuese a brindar por ello, para luego colocar el vino en la mesa e inclinarse para servir la comida. —No se puede mirar en la mente de las personas toda una vida sin ganar un sentido del humor macabro.

Bueno, él suponía que estaba en lo cierto, incluso si la referencia a entrar en las mentes de la gente equivalía a transformar sus personalidades de manera implacable.

Sabía que Riddle no quiso decir eso con dicho sentido, pero... demonios. Había manejado el descuido de aquellos comentarios con frecuencia que sin darse cuenta, no se había dedicado a pensar con detenimiento sobre ello.

Trató de masticar un poco la carne, sintiendo el sabor de la misma fundirse en su boca.

— ¿Tiene buen gusto?

Harry tragó. —Está deliciosa, —murmuró, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta mientras que Riddle saboreaba su propio menú. — ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar? ¿Y esto que es, de todos modos? No reconozco el sabor.

—Es carne de venado. Y soy autodidacta, me enseño yo mismo, en mis viajes. Siempre he disfrutado de los aspectos más sutiles de la vida y la cultura, por lo que me tracé una meta personal de aprender una nueva receta a donde quiera que vaya.

— ¿Ha viajado mucho, entonces? Tácheme de celoso, pero nunca he salido del Reino Unido. Siempre ha habido... —Miró hacia su plato. —Ehh... otras cosas.

Voldemort. La gente tratando de matarlo.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Tal vez pueda llevarte para un viaje de caza reparador conmigo alguna vez.

Le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez, ¿no?

—Sí, me puedo imaginar eso. _"Éste es mi paciente enfermo mental quién aparentemente está traumatizado por ver a un montón de gente presa de asesinatos, así que lo llevé conmigo a una cabina de película de terror en el bosque, para que pueda matar más cosas delante de él."_ —Harry dijo de manera seca.

— ¿Con eso te estás refiriendo a que no sería un tratamiento efectivo? Impactante. En cualquier caso, no te quiero en el bosque. Sin duda podrías atraer a otro asesino en serie y arruinarías mis vacaciones.

A pesar de todo, Harry sintió una risa estallar en sus labios.

—No sé cómo usted puede salirse de la suya con esto. Maldita sea. —Sacudió la cabeza. Sospechaba que el Dr. Riddle estaba haciendo esto para ponerlo a gusto con bromas, especialmente con aquellas que eran mórbidas y que tenían la posible intención de hacerle sentir cómodo para que gradualmente pasara a discusiones y temas más graves relacionados con las armas y la muerte. Cambió el tema de nuevo, bebiendo un poco de su vino. — ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar en dónde has estado? —Inquirió.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras visitar. Me vería en apuros si tuviera que escoger al azar, —declaró Tom. —Si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar, ¿cuál escogerías?

—...No lo sé. Nunca he ido realmente a ningún otro sitio, así que probablemente ese no sea el tipo de pregunta más interesante que podrías escoger. A una ciudad reconocida, supongo. París, Roma, Venecia...

— ¿Tu lista no incluye algún buen escondite por algún lado en la playa?

— ¿Y para qué? ¿Para querer estar a solas con mi cabeza? No, gracias. Aclaro que no bromeaba con respecto a la película de terror en una cabaña en el bosque.

—Oh, _The Shinning_. ¿Enloquecer con tu soledad y pensamientos y luego tratar de matarme? —Riddle arqueó las cejas.

—Algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu mente que te asusta tanto?

—Y ya estamos de vuelta al psicoanálisis. Ya basta, —Harry gruñó, encorvando los hombros mientras se tensaba de nuevo. Tomó otro sorbo de vino con determinación. — ¿Por qué no puede simplemente creerme cuando le digo que no le gustaría estar en mi mente?

El Dr. Riddle continuó comiendo, masticando con cuidado, antes de deleitarse en su propio vino.

—El no permitir que te ayude no hará que tus problemas desaparezcan, Harry. Ellos todavía estarán allí, empeorando durante todo el tiempo que te estés acobardando y te niegues a enfrentarlos, mientras que ellos van creciendo en el interior de tu mente como una plaga. Vas a tener que encararlos algún día; la pregunta es: ¿Quieres lidiar con ellos solo? ¿O con alguien como yo, quién puede sacarte de ello cuando llegue a ser demasiado?

Harry tragó, mirando fijamente a la mesa. Era demasiado para un buen almuerzo.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los cubiertos. —No puedo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No puedo, —Repitió Harry, —si hubieses pasado por mucho tiempo construyendo muros de defensa como en mi caso, entonces te darías cuenta de que no son tan sencillos de bajar.

—Construiste tus barreras de manera equivocada. —Murmuró en respuesta y pudo sentir los fieros ojos del hombre en su frente. —Las barreras mantienen a la gente alejada, sí, pero también permiten mantener las cosas adentro, y yo creo que eso podría ser parte del problema aquí. Es eso, o por lo que he recopilado, ¿acaso es tu propia mente a lo que tanto temes, y no debido a una fuerza externa?

—Es complicado.

—Entonces puedes irme explicando.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó en frustración. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, y ¿cómo podía simplemente hablar de ello sin que parezca el fenómeno más grande del mundo? Él no era un fenómeno. ¡Él era normal! Él era... sólo... ¡tenía circunstancias _anormales_!

—Yo... yo... presiento las cosas que él hace. A veces. Hay una conexión entre nuestras mentes. Entre la de Voldemort y... la mía. Así es como de esa manera es que puedo entenderlo tan bien.

—Me imaginé que podría ser algo así.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y su cabeza se levantó.

— ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que usted...?

—Es extremadamente raro, mas no algo imposible. Sé de alguien más que presenta el mismo... asunto, y ambos se están manejando bien junto a mí.

— ¿Quién?

—La confidencialidad del cliente...

—...Oh. Cierto. Sí. Me refiero a que esa persona... ¿tiene relación con los asesinatos? ¿No es una persona normal?

—No estoy en libertad de decirlo. Mis disculpas.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Murmuró Harry. Se sentía mejor, ahora. ¡No era el único, no era un completo fenómeno! ¡Tan sólo un caso inusual!

—Y ellos... acaba de decir que están bien, ¿no? ¿No es el asesino? —Odiaba el tinte de esperanza en su voz. Se sentía tan patético.

—Me ofende que pienses que inspeccionaría tan de cerca la mente de un criminal para luego dejarlo caminar libre por las calles.

— ¡Dr. Riddle! —Soltó Harry de manera brusca, frustrado, y el psiquiatra suspiró, antes de llegar hasta él para apretar su mano con suavidad.

—Están mejor que bien, lo prometo.

Luego se echó para atrás, arrastrando el pulgar de manera distraída a través del punto exacto entre el pulso y la vena, y regresó a su comida como si no hubiera pasado nada y ningún progreso se hubiera efectuado.

Harry estaba extrañamente agradecido por ello. El abrirse seguía siendo muy, muy difícil y él no era capaz de permitir que Riddle se entrometiera demasiado o de manera muy rápida, aunque... él no lo sabía.

Era algo en que pensar.

— ¿Por qué te convertiste en psiquiatra? —Preguntó en su lugar.

—Porque me di cuenta que la mente humana es fascinante. —Respondió Riddle. —Las más particulares, son aquellas de las que de alguna u otra forma, se consideran anormales, mentes únicas y diferentes de la manada. Siempre me ha parecido más interesante el daño que la salud en sí.

—Sin duda, ¿pero eso no sería contraproducente por animarlos a sanar? —Harry replicó, levantando las cejas. —Sabes, no somos tus ratas de laboratorio para tu propia diversión.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ayudar a alguien a retroceder en su pasado no niega el daño, la experiencia... Durante todo el proceso permite que las heridas se abran, o que los cortes infectados en la mente sanen con las cicatrices.

— ¿Y las cicatrices le fascinan? La mayoría de la gente suelen visualizarlas de manera fea.

—Pues me parecen una señal de fortaleza. Una persona sin cicatrices no ha vivido, y una persona con muchas cicatrices es fuerte por haber sobrevivido a una mayor cantidad de intensidad en la vida y que todavía se encuentra teniendo valor para seguir caminando. ¿Debo asumir que con esto piensas lo contrario? ¿El tener cicatrices visibles resulta desagradable?

—Las cicatrices son un recordatorio de los errores. Se puede vivir con ellas, pero si eres lo suficientemente bueno, no obtendrás ninguna cicatriz importante y las evitarás con éxito. —Dijo Harry. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta que Riddle se lo preguntó. —Las cicatrices son signos de dolor, del daño, de todo lo que ha salido mal y toda la mierda en el mundo, así que sí, creo que el sufrimiento es feo y desagradable.

— Y la felicidad es, por lo tanto, ¿hermosa? —Quiso aclarar Riddle.

—Sí.

—En ese sentido, uno podría asumir que comparas la belleza con la inocencia, porque ese pensamiento tuyo es bastante inocente, y no necesariamente eso tenga que ver con la pureza del corazón; el de permanecer sin tener ninguna pérdida y de ser intocable por el mundo. En particular, tal vez sólo unos pocos niños pequeños podrían encajar en esa categoría, ya que si nos guiamos por ese criterio, entonces todos los demás cargarían consigo alguna cicatriz o rastros de culpa, y para nosotros, aquello sería desagradable.

— ¿Qué? No, —protestó Harry. —tan sólo me refería a que, bueno, alguien que hace el mal no puede ser considerado hermoso. ¿O es que acaso lo es?

— ¿Y qué hay sobre ser una víctima del mal? ¿Alguien que por ejemplo, tuviera cicatrices por abuso, no sería hermoso a tus ojos?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, eso es horrible y no es cierto ni en lo más mínimo, las cicatrices no funcionan de esa manera, ¡yo sólo quería decir...! —La mandíbula de Harry se apretó en frustración. —Yo sólo me refería a...

Riddle estaba en silencio. Harry lo maldijo por no ofrecer alguna respuesta o algún parafraseo en el que pudiera estar de acuerdo, en lugar de simplemente limitarse a observarlo mientras que se debatía para tratar de aclararse a sí mismo. — ¡No me refería a eso! Las cicatrices son feas, pero eso no quiere decir que las personas que carguen con ellas lo son.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los asesinos felices? ¿Si la felicidad es hermosa?

Harry frunció el ceño hacia la mesa.

—Asesinar no tiene nada de hermoso.

—Y, sin embargo, en su totalidad, la humanidad se encuentra infinitamente fascinada al respecto, y con la gloria distorsionada de mentes oscuras, y la confrontación con la muerte implicada en el asunto. ¿Cómo crees con exactitud que la criminología se ha convertido en un tema de estudio?

—Disculpe, ¿está tratando de convencerme que asesinar a alguien es _hermoso_? La belleza está en los ojos del espectador, así que usted no puede venir a decirme que el asesinato es hermoso. Y... ¿qué demonios quiere decir, de todos modos? Me refiero a que sí, es hermoso, es asombroso, el que las personas con cicatrices hayan sobrevivido y que todavía estén aquí, bien por ellos, son fantásticos, pero... pero... eso no significa que...

Riddle estaba comenzando a mezclar las cosas en su cabeza.

—Intento demostrarte que la visión que tienes del mundo te está causando malestar, porque tienes conflictos internos contradictorios. —Riddle aclaró después de una pausa. —Es interesante el que hayas dicho _"No me refería a aquellas personas"_. Sostienes una doble moral hacia el mundo: hay cosas que perdonaría de otros y de las que llorarías debido al shock y a la indignación, como a una persona con cicatrices (ya sean físicas o mentales), que no puede ser hermosa. Porque aunque reconozcas de manera simultánea que aunque también sean señales de fortaleza, aún así dices esas palabras, aquellas que me sugieren que cada vez que emites ese juicio, no estás pensando en el mundo en su totalidad, en el hecho de que el dolor y las cicatrices sean hermosas, fuertes y poderosas a su propia manera, sino que diriges tu mirada y atención hacia ti mismo. Encuentras a tu propio dolor y cicatrices repulsivas.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar en contra, con furia, causando que sólo su boca se secara y ninguna palabra se emitiera de ella.

—Yo... ¿Y qué pasa con que no me guste mi propia mente? Sabes que yo no... No me gustan las cosas que pueden aparecer cuando alguien se entromete. Es un completo caos. A menos que vayas a decirme que el sentirse como si fuera yo el asesino cada vez que entro en una de sus escenas del crimen es algo jodidamente hermoso.

— ¿Y el hecho de que estés vinculado a este hombre y que puedas empatizar con él te convierte en...?

Los dientes de Harry se apretaron en respuesta ¿¡Y desde cuando esto se había volteado en un maldito psicoanálisis de nuevo!? Ciertamente, él quería (bueno, necesitaba, más que querer) algún tipo de ayuda, pero... ¡qué carajo!

—Esto hace que sea asunto mío, no tuyo. —Murmuró, tragando el último bocado de su carne. — ¿Sobornas a todos tus clientes con almuerzos?

—Sólo a los que parece que apreciarían una buena comida decente. Otros, obtienen un cubo de Rubik, o un lapicero o libreta, o cualquier cosa que considere que les será de gran ayuda. He encontrado a una gran cantidad de personas que les resulta más sencillo el tener una charla si tienen algo más en sus manos para concentrarse, hasta cierto punto. —Dijo Riddle, con sus ojos chispeando de leve regocijo.

—...¿Estás queriendo decir que me veo como si tuviera hambre?

—Bueno, puedes optar por pensar un _"Me gusta tu compañía"_ , si es que con eso te hace sentir menos acomplejado. —Sonrió con suficiencia el psiquiatra. Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Y me acusas de ser grosero...

Se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y los ojos de Riddle se apartaron. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, antes de levantarse. —Me disculpas un momento.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo justo cuando se abrió antes de llegar hacia ella, Ron irrumpió el lugar con impaciencia. Harry notó que los ojos de Riddle se oscurecieron, sólo un poco.

¿Acaso consideraba muy descortés su acción? Aquél hombre ciertamente parecía tener una fijación por los buenos modales.

—Disculpe. —Ron se hizo a un lado de Riddle, de manera un tanto despectiva, con sus ojos puestos en Harry. —Scrimgeour me envió, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Ha habido otro asesinato. Está pidiendo que vengas.


	5. Parte Uno: 5

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile NO al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora:** ¡Hola, hola! Bueno, primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios. Agradecimientos especiales a **Alexander Malfoy Black** y ya que sus palabras me animaron bastante para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Les recuerdo que esta historia sigue en emisión y que a medida que avancemos en la misma, se pondrá cada vez más interesante. A partir de este cap empezaré a agregar algunas últimas líneas del cap anterior, para que refresquemos lo que pasó.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _"Tom se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo justo cuando se abrió antes de llegar hacia ella, Ron irrumpió el lugar con impaciencia. Harry notó que los ojos de Riddle se oscurecieron, sólo un poco._

 _¿Acaso consideraba muy descortés su acción? Aquél hombre ciertamente parecía tener una fijación por los buenos modales._

 _—Disculpe. —Ron se hizo a un lado de Riddle, de manera un tanto despectiva, con sus ojos puestos en Harry. —Scrimgeour me envió, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Ha habido otro asesinato. Está pidiendo que vengas."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
**

Harry miró a Ron durante varios segundos.

—Scrimgeour tiene a otros reclutas. —Indicó en respuesta, con una sensación horrible retorciéndole el estómago. Pero por supuesto, su jefe tenía una escena del crimen en particular en la que siempre ha insistido en que la viera. Las de Voldemort.— ¿Para qué me necesita? Porque se supone que tengo que estar en mi descanso de mis horas de servicio.

Echó un vistazo hacia Riddle, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando. Algún comentario de que él no tenía permitido irse, algo que le pudiera servir para evadir esto... ¿tal vez de que no podía salir por alguna _"orden del psiquiatra."_ Seguramente, si Riddle fuese su terapeuta, (quién aparentemente lo era en realidad aunque el mismo Harry estuviese jodidamente renuente a aceptarl ese hecho), ¿no debería él de decir algo para no verse atrapado hacia esta maldita escena del crimen?

Con eso quedaba claro que él no estaba ayudando a su salud mental, ¿verdad?

Podía sentir una enferma sensación de miedo, la anticipación emanando de sus entrañas, y odiaba el hecho de que no era la única aversión que cargaba. Harry tragó pesado, reflejándolo también con su respiración.

Su mirada se precipitó de nuevo hacia Ron mientras que el pelirrojo replicaba, y podía sentir como los ojos de Riddle descansaban a su vez en él.

—Es... creemos que se trata de una sobre Voldemort.

Oh Merlín bendito, lo sabía. Se pasó una mano por la cara, aunque no se permitiría ninguna otra reacción adicional.

Sus manos no temblaban.

Por el amor de lo sagrado, tal vez hasta ellos le dejaran fuera del caso si pudiesen ver el temblor en sus manos, y cómo éste caso le afectaba más allá de lo que muchos podrían imaginar.

—Hay otros agentes, —repitió.

—Harry, vamos, —insistió Ron. —Sabes que eres lo mejor que tenemos. El mismo Scrimgeour especificó que...

—Scrimgeour también me puso en un jodido tratamiento mental con él. —Cortó Harry entre dientes, señalando con la cabeza hacia Riddle, sus ojos verdes irradiaban furia pura. Algo debe haber cambiado. O tal vez sólo se estaba acomodando ante los hechos. No lo sabía, así que mantuvo su aliento atrapado.

Pero la gente era asesinada. Personas inocentes. Harry no quería ir, por mucho que en realidad quisiera, él no podía ir. Definitivamente no.

— ¿No puedes... ya sabes, tomar fotos y luego me las muestras? —continuó, casi murmurando las palabras. —Sabes... todos saben que no es tan... ehh, malo si en realidad...

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero, —dijo Ron con simpatía, y aún así, por Godric, cómo odiaba la compasión en los ojos de su mejor amigo. ¡Él no quería lástima! Una lástima sería el no detenerse ante un inestable terreno que crujía con intención de desvanecerse en cualquier momento bajo sus pies. Ya para ese entonces, él ya no buscaría el abismo, sino que estaría cayendo directo hacia una entrada a la espera de ser devorado y consumido.

Miró a Riddle nuevamente, negándose a reconocer aquellos gritos silenciosos, aquella muda desesperación, escondida en sus propios ojos.

—Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino, Harry. Yo te ayudaré. —Riddle murmuró, presionando una mano fría en su hombro.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ésa no era la jodida respuesta que él estaba esperando!

Él quería volver a las incómodas y psicológicas conversaciones y al almuerzo, porque definitivamente era mucho mejor que esto, mucho mejor a la manera en la que las barreras entre Voldemort y él se clausuraban, viéndose amenazado ahora por aquella escena de crimen que le...

—Oye, Harry, tranquilo. —Las manos de Riddle se movieron hasta su mandíbula, estabilizándole. —Sólo intenta respirar, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue mi ritmo respiratorio, todo está bien.

Él apartó la cabeza, con su corazón saltándole frenéticamente por su pecho, sonriendo de manera forzada. —Por supuesto que lo está. Es sólo otro cuerpo muerto de mierda. —Replicó, forzando su tono a uno más seco.

Él no estaba roto. No estaba demasiado arruinado para esto. Él no se estaba haciendo añicos por esto... ¡no, no lo estaba! Porque él no era ningún cobarde que temblaba hasta que sintiera aquellas ganas aplastantes de vomitar o desmayarse ante la idea de hacer su maldito trabajo; él era un Gryffindor, él era... vale, puede que sea un sentimentalista, pero no era un pequeño gorrión asustado que se veía en la necesidad de algo más grande que él para ser protegido.

Enderezó su postura, con su barbilla sobresaliendo.

—Vamos, entonces.

* * *

Tom Riddle se quedó mirando la escena del crimen con una furia oculta y con el hielo recorriendo en sus venas.

Un imitador. Alguien tuvo la audacia de tratar de imitarlo a él. ¡A él! Quién estaba muy por encima de los delitos menores que ni siquiera ellos tendrían la esperanza de comparar. Y todo fue hecho de manera descuidada también...

El trabajo era terrible y dejaba mucho que desear. Sin duda la persona que le imitó, perdió por completo el aspecto fundamental del asunto.

La escena tenía algunos aspectos parecidos, pero era como mirar a una parodia, o una adaptación de la película terrible. Ciertamente no le hace justicia al original.

Más aún, ¿acaso pensaron que podían infringir en su territorio, estropear y apropiarse de su nombre y reputación... sólo para ocasionar é _sto_?

Algunos dicen que imitar es la forma más alta de adulación, pero esto no era más como un niño tratando de pintar la Mona Lisa con crayones rotos.

Todo estaba mal.

Aunque puede que para alguien que se encontraba ajeno al asunto le pareciera que fuera uno de los suyos, con la víctima atrapada y con sus extremidades extendidas; mientras que él no tuviera la necesidad de atenerse a un Modus Operandi, era provechoso que otros lo emplearan para subestimarle... pero los detalles gritaban las diferencias. Además, Harry sería capaz de decir en segundos si en realidad era él o no, con los dones que dejó al niño.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Harry ahora, su único consuelo y punto de santuario en este crimen. Él no cometía crímenes, él creaba arte. Y esto definitivamente era un crimen. Era repugnante.

Vio como Harry frunció el ceño, mientras que el resto de los Aurores se escurrían como ratas sobre la escena.

—Es un imitador, —dijo el niño, y todo el mundo lo miró.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó alguien.

—Un imitador. —Harry parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora, ya que sabía que no iba a tener sus emociones jugando con él y en lugar de eso podría mantenerse a distancia (y Tom inmediatamente tuvo el intenso deseo de ver al niño en una de sus propias escenas del crimen). Sería delicioso. Tendría que organizar algo para compensar esta horrible farsa.

Por supuesto, antes de haber llegado había sabido de antemano que esto no es obra suya, pero no esperaba que esto llegara a ser... tan malo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Robards exigió, ¿y no era aquella una pregunta idiota? Era dolorosamente obvio. Incluso si a simple vista no se podía ver la magnífica precisión y belleza de sus crímenes, ellos por lo menos deben de tener la capacidad en el cerebro para notar la reacción de Harry (o la falta de ésta) a la escena.

—No, uh, no se siente como él, —murmuró Harry. —Y es una muy mala copia.

Exactamente. Había un lugar especial en el infierno para el bastardo que había descuartizado su trabajo.

— ¡Es idéntica a una de las escenas de Voldemort! —Dawlish protestó.

—No, no lo es, —replicó Harry, alzando mucho más la voz. —Voldemort... por alguna rara y extraña manera, respeta a sus víctimas. Esta imitación no... no concuerda ni respeta a Voldemort. Todo aquí se está enfocando en tratar de hacer que la escena parezca lo más que se pueda con las de él, tanto como sea posible. Además, el tipo de mariposa... es una de esas rojas, ya saben, ¿las que tienen manchas que se parecen a los ojos...? —Harry interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor. Ninguno de los Aurores respondió.

Esto rayaba ya en lo penoso.

—Imitando a un depredador más grande y peligroso. —Terminó, causando que Harry lo mirara. —Nuestro imitador está tratando de comunicarse con Voldemort.

— ¡Exactamente! —Enfatizó Harry.

— ¿Acaso es un fan? —El ceño fruncido de Weasley se acentuó. —Genial, ahora resulta que el bastardo tiene seguidores. Simplemente fantástico. Esto va a ser como un pequeño culto de psicópatas espeluznantes.

—Sin embargo, si el imitador es un admirador, entonces no sería del agrado de Voldemort, —dijo Harry. —Al menos no un fan por completo. No tuvo la atención suficiente para con la víctima. Con Voldemort todo es la víctima, y su muerte, y todo lo que su muerte representa. Desde la metodología, hasta la posición del símbolo de la mariposa. Demonios, —la voz de Harry vaciló de manera breve —incluso el cómo la víctima se parece en ocasiones.

—Tú sigues sugiriendo que Voldemort se preocupa por la víctima.

—Bueno, yo diría que "preocupar" es probablemente la palabra equivocada, —corrigió Harry. —Él es más... ¿sabes, cómo las personas agradecen con un ciervo cuando lo matan? ¿Cómo si fuera un sacrificio? Bien, es algo parecido. Él es el dios y ellos son los sacrificios en su altar, su purificación, su destructora y efectiva plaga si deseas obtener algún significado bíblico al respecto.

—Qué maldito narcisista, —murmuró Robards.

—Creo que estamos perdiendo el punto, —dijo Scrimgeour alzando su voz. — ¿Qué es lo que nuestro imitador está tratando de decirle a Voldemort?

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Tom dio un paso hacia delante en silencio, deslizándose sobre el suelo salpicado de sangre. Miró hacia el cuerpo extendido a lo ancho de la cama, tiñendo el blanco edredón en escarlata. La mariposa estaba allí, clavada, y dio un paso hacia delante, tirando suavemente del pasador y capturándola en sus manos.

— ¡Oye, oye, eso es evidencia! —Dawlish le gritó.

Apenas se frenó en dispararle al hombre una mirada fulminante. —Su equipo ya ha tomado fotos y tienen recuerdos en el Pensadero. A menos que tenga planes de mantener a la criatura luchando allí para su diversión, no veo ningún problema en liberarla. ¿O tal vez usted piensa que va a volar? —Había un escaso rastro de burla en su tono, que se escondía debajo de la cortesía.

Pasó la yema del pulgar sobre un ala delicada, mientras que ésta se retorcía en sus manos, y trató de no sonreír. Era una jugada arriesgada, el tener a una criatura tan libremente en sus manos... y, sin embargo, una tragedia al mismo tiempo.

—Él sólo podría estar tratando de mostrar respeto y homenaje, —Harry murmuró, claramente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos moviéndose a través de la escena. — ¿Tal vez él o ella se sienta de alguna manera, en deuda con Voldemort? El asesino se fue directo a investigar al hombre en profundidad y poder emularle, aunque no lo consiguió del todo bien. Quiero decir... que quién quiera que fuese el imitador, no necesariamente conoce sus motivaciones y sentimientos, sino que sigue su propia interpretación de lo que en una escena del crimen puede verse, o algo parecido. Tal vez, no sé, ¿tal vez Voldemort los ayudó a liberarlos de alguna manera?

¿Un antiguo cliente? Pero ¿cómo hubiera averiguado quién era? No, no podía ser eso. Quién quiera que fuera habría contactado con él de manera más directa, ¿no?

—Voldemort no ayuda a la gente.

—Él mata a las personas a las que consideran que son viles y una pérdida para la sociedad, y los transforma en algo que encuentre hermoso. —Soltó Harry bruscamente, con un tono de voz afilado, con una molesta picazón en sus ojos y con una maravillosa semi-actitud defensiva. —En su mente, él ayuda a las personas. En su mente, hace del mundo un lugar mejor por haberse encargado de la basura... entre otras cosas, por supuesto.

Él debería de visitar a sus propias escenas de crimen más seguido, Harry le hacía más que justicia a la estupidez que había dejado este imitador.

Imitador. Ja.

Harry le halagaba con mucho más éxito que este asesino, que ése parásito que se arrastraba a sus pies como un niño pidiendo atención. Hubiese sido agradable, si no fuera por su falta de respeto a sus materiales y a la muerte misma.

La muerte no era únicamente un medio para un fin, sino que venía con el fin mismo, un fin que siempre cambiaba, singular y universal, como si fuera una doble exposición de simbolismo y conclusión.

Pero no obstante, tal vez podría usar a este imitador, una vez que descubriera quién era.

Antes de que lo hicieran los Aurores, preferiblemente.

Algunos de ellos se veían aún escépticos, no por falta de respeto hacia Harry, ni desdeñosos hacia su talento, pero ellos simplemente no entendían.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Harry, —dijo, mirando al chico. —A partir de las fotos que me mostraste, esto no es lo suficientemente preciso para ser de Voldemort. En realidad, él probablemente encontraría esto terriblemente ofensivo para sus gustos.

— ¿Por qué usted dice eso? — Proudfoot inquirió con curiosidad.

Harry parecía tan frustrado con todo esto, y así también se veía reflejado por como se sentía. Porque por mucho que el chico odiaba a su habilidad de empatía, eso no significaba que fuera la excepción al aislamiento de otras personas en las que consistentemente fallaban en mantener a sus mentes alrededor del mismo concepto, sobre todo cuando el mensaje había sido tan vívido para ambos.

Proudfoot aparentemente captó el punto, y continuó la defensiva.

—Bueno, ¡si haces que él suene como un narcisista que se cree dios! Seguramente estaría halagado si supiera que alguien estaba tratando de ser como él.

—Cuando Lucifer trató de jugar a ser Dios, o en el momento en que se volvió demasiado orgulloso, Dios lo echó del cielo, —replicó, sin mucha frialdad. —Sólo puede haber un Voldemort... y este asesino no es él. Él viola el código de Voldemort.

— ¿Qué? ¿Voldemort tiene un código? Harry, dijiste que a él no le importaba nada de ética y moral. —La frente de Weasley se arrugó.

—No es un código moral, —dijo Harry. —Pero todo el mundo tiene cosas que valoran, en cualquiera de los sentidos, y si fuera otra cosa, entonces recordemos que Voldemort respeta al poder: ya sea su propio poder, o al poder de la muerte o cualquier otra cosa. Riddle está en lo cierto, Voldemort encontraría esto como a una falta de respeto.

—Así que, en teoría, —Dawlish declaró, —podríamos revelar la identidad de quien es el asesino en los archivos y periódicos, Voldemort se ocuparía de ello, o incluso sólo mostrar las fotos de la escena del crimen, y Voldemort cazaría al bastardo para nosotros.

Todos en la habitación lo miraron, y el Auror se movió incómodo.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad, —respondió Scrimgeour con rigidez. —Sin embargo, no alentamos este tipo de cosas.

Harry todavía estaba caminando alrededor de la escena del crimen, estudiándola.

—A menos que, por supuesto, nos encontremos primero con el imitador para utilizarlo como carnada, —murmuró el chico. —Matar a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro... aunque dudo que Voldemort fuese tan estúpido como para caer en eso. Ya saben que yo considero que el hombre probablemente sea muy inteligente, y un mago poderoso. No, el problema aquí es lo que están tratando de decirle a Voldemort. ¿Esta escena fue sólo para expresar _"soy un admirador"_ , o hay algo más?

Era algo más. Ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero algo de todo esto hizo muy poco como para calmar la ofensa.

Sus ojos se movieron sobre la mariposa en sus manos.

—Doctor Riddle, ¿qué le parece? —Inquirió Scrimgeour.

—Considero que debería de preguntarle al Sr. Potter al respecto, —murmuró, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se enfocaran en él.

—¿Qué? Oh, por Merlín, deja de leer todo lo que hago.

Bueno, ciertamente Harry leía todo lo que él hacía, él sólo estaba siendo más consciente de su actuación.

—Aún así, tienes una idea, ¿no? —Replicó.

Harry dudó.

—Ni siquiera es una idea apropiada, es sólo que... había dicho anteriormente que el imitador podría estar mostrando su respecto a Voldemort de esta manera, o lo esté tratando. De homenajearlo. Pero eso nos indicaría que él le estuviese ayudando con anterioridad, pero... la mariposa... ¿puedo echarle un vistazo?

Harry se acercó a él, con sus dedos deslizándose sobre los él mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la criatura en sus propias manos.

—Sí. Pigmentación. Ehh, como Riddle dijo: ellas están acostumbradas a cruzarse con un depredador más peligroso para tratar de reflejar a sus atacantes a distancia: eso podría sugerir que él cree que Voldemort es el más grande depredador a quién está imitando con esta escena. En cuyo caso, no sería una indicación de que el asesino está buscando la protección de algo.

—Aunque, bueno, he estado investigando a las mariposas desde que empezaron a aparecer, y también se usan para... reconocer a los compañeros. Al igual que con los pavos reales, por ejemplo, toda la escena está gritando con estruendo _"mírame"_. Y él se apoderó del corazón. —Harry le miró. —Un robo de corazón.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás diciendo que este imitador está enamorado de Voldemort?

—Es un admirador demasiado intenso, pero sí. En cierta manera. Él busca impresionarlo y bueno... francamente... se sabe cuando un niño imita a alguien que admira.

—Piensas que está pidiendo ser instruido. —Tom concluyó.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Él? —Scrimgeour dio un salto ante el enfatizado pronombre. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un "él"?

—La mayoría de las víctimas de Voldemort son masculinas, —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Él atacará a las mujeres en ocasiones, pero tiene una preocupación general masculina. No es que él no lo vaya a cambiar alguna vez, pero su preferencia son los hombres.

— ¿Planificando entrar en alguna custodia de protección? —Inquirió, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, Voldemort te custodia a ti y su atención está dirigida hacia ti por los momentos. Eres la competencia. —Tom continuó.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—Mierda.

El muchacho parecía enfermo de nuevo. Mientras que él daba un paso adelante, bastante satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras, incluso si se refería como una acertada advertencia hacia ellos. Se dirigió a Harry hacia la salida.

—Asumiré que ya tiene todo lo que necesitaba de mi cliente, Sr. Scrimgeour...


	6. Parte Uno: 6

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora: ** ¡Hoy es Halloween, y nuestro cuerpo lo sabe!~ Jajaja, oficialmente es 31 de Octubre en Venezuela, día lunes, y bueno, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de subir nuevo capítulo. De hecho, posiblemente suba nuevos fics en honor a la fecha, ya saben.

Quisiera agradecer cada una de sus visitas y comentarios, según las estadísticas, ¡ya tenemos casi dos mil visitas aquí! Wow, en serio no lo creería de no ser por ellas, jaja. Mención especial para **suuchan1795** por ser un nuevo lector que dejó comentario (L) Realmente se aprecia por esta zona.

Y tú, querido (a) lector (a), espero que estés muy bien n_n De antemano te deseo un muy tenebroso y divertido Halloween, que puedas salir y/o actualizar tus hermosas historias también en el transcurso del día.

Gracias por estar leyendo esto.

Gracias por existir.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _—La mayoría de las víctimas de Voldemort son masculinas, —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Él atacará a las mujeres en ocasiones, pero tiene una preocupación general masculina. No es que él no lo vaya a cambiar alguna vez, pero su preferencia son los hombres._

 _— ¿Planificando entrar en alguna custodia de protección? —Inquirió, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con sorpresa._

 _— ¿Cómo?_

 _—Bueno, Voldemort te custodia a ti y su atención está dirigida hacia ti por los momentos. Eres la competencia. —Tom continuó._

 _Los ojos de Harry se abrieron._

 _—Mierda._

 _El muchacho parecía enfermo de nuevo. Mientras que él daba un paso adelante, bastante satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras, incluso si se refería como una acertada advertencia hacia ellos. Se dirigió a Harry hacia la salida._

 _—Asumiré que ya tiene todo lo que necesitaba de mi cliente, Sr. Scrimgeour..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Tom observó como Harry se paseaba por la habitación. Tendría que dejar al chico pronto para lidiar con algunos de sus otros clientes, pero, por ahora, él estaba contento de observar.

Se mordía su labio inferior mientras pensaba, aquellos labios rosa contra los dientes blancos, tirando con suavidad.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Intervino, en voz baja, después de algún tiempo. Los ojos sin brillo de Harry se enfocaron en él.

— ¿Cómo podría el asesino estar seguro de que Voldemort recibiría su mensaje? Independientemente del debate sobre el contenido del mensaje en sí, todo eso sería inútil si Voldemort no lo recibiera.

— ¿Y entonces? —Apremió, eternamente encantado de que Harry ya estaba empezando a mostrarse tan receptivo a su presencia e intrusión, tal vez no con sus más íntimos pensamientos todavía, pero aún así no dejaban de ser procesos.

—Él habría tenido que conocer alguna manera de saber que Voldemort lo averiguaría, o al menos algún rastreo de su crimen. Eso sugiere alguna conexión con los Aurores, o al menos con el Ministerio.

Chico listo.

Él ya tenía sus sospechas ahora de la identidad del imitador, pero... bueno. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de Harry y ver como su mente trabajaba en torno al rompecabezas? Era fascinante.

—Una conclusión válida, —alabó.

—Pero aún así no podía asegurarse de que Voldemort lo recibiera, a menos que él sepa algo que nosotros no.

Interesante punto, y precisamente ese era el único aspecto del que todavía estaba reflexionando en todo este escenario. No obstante, una vez más, mantenía sus sospechas.

— ¿Algún salto de fe? Está claro que él no tiene la precisión de Voldemort, y por lo tanto no sería inusual para él no haber planificado los pequeños detalles, —sugirió.

—No, —Harry frunció la frente. —Él querría asegurarse. No sería justo dejarlo a la fe y al azar, sino que se empeñó en una cantidad extrema de esfuerzo para contactarlo, así que dicho esfuerzo no lo dejaría a la basura.

No dijo nada, y Harry continuó paseando por su pequeña oficina. Él mismo se sentó cuidadosamente en la única silla, fácilmente capaz de hacer caso omiso de las fotos de escenas del crimen con tachuelas a su alrededor.

— ¿Acaso él sabe quién es Voldemort? De ser así, entonces él se habría puesto en contacto con él directamente, —Harry murmuró para sí mismo. — ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

—Tal vez no estés considerando todos los factores, —sugirió. Harry le miró con rapidez.

—Riddle, ¿sabes algo que yo no?

—Es lo más probable, —Tom sonrió, suavemente. — ¿Sabías que en el comportamiento humano existe este fenómeno que se llama "ceguera por falta de atención"? percibir grandes cambios inesperados en nuestro campo de visión en general, cuando nos limitamos a concentrarnos en ciertos hechos.

—No me distraiga, en serio... ohh. Otros factores. No sólo en Voldemort. Me estoy concentrando demasiado en Voldemort y en la escena del crimen... —El chico estaba dando vueltas de manera más frustrada ahora, pasó sus manos por su pelo. —Factores, hechos, —murmuró en voz baja. —Otras condiciones. Posible objetivo. Competencia.

—Citando a Dr. Who: _"Una puerta una vez abierta puede cruzarse en cualquier dirección."_

Harry se detuvo de manera abrupta, tan quieto que estaba casi temblando en el acto.

—Si él sabe que yo puedo sentir cosas de Voldemort, entonces él podría suponer que Voldemort hace lo mismo conmigo. El asesino tendría que ostentar un alto cargo en el Ministerio o en el infierno, en este departamento para... saber acerca de... ehh, mí. O que por lo menos tenga conexiones en el mismo. —Harry lo miró de nuevo, más de cerca esta vez. — ¿Tienes algo en contra de responderme preguntas o de compartir lo que estés pensando?

—Conoces mis métodos. Ayudo a la gente a ayudarse a sí mismos. —Algo se movió en la mirada del otro. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasa si una de las víctimas de Voldemort era alguien que causó problemas a este asesino? Ayuda inadvertida. —Sospechaba que Harry tenía más teorías en su mente, en aquella notable mente que le comprendía tan bien.

Brillante, chico listo.

—Es posible. Vale la pena explorar la victimologia anterior para un enlace.

Conjuró el encantamiento _Tempus_ para saber la hora, antes de dejar que los números se desvanecieran.

— ¿Vas de salida? —Inquirió Harry.

—Tengo otro cliente. Puedes contactarme en cualquier momento si surge algo.

—Correcto. Sí. Estoy bien de todos modos.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la cena.

Salió de la oficina y se desapareció, con el sonido de Harry protestando que no necesitaba ser mimado y alimentado como un niño.

Harry continuó deambulando en el pequeño espacio de su oficina. Sus ojos revoloteaban sobre las fotos de la escena del crimen, tratando de no mirarlas demasiado cerca ahora.

Como si lo necesitara, cuando ahora desde hace un buen tiempo, ya las escenas parecían estar cicatrizadas en su mente de cualquier manera. No obstante, lo que sintió... él quería decir que en parte se sentía mejor que no haya sido obra de Voldemort... que él hubiese escatimado sus emociones las cuales le arrastraban a ser más cercano con las tinieblas, engulléndole por todas partes con la más suave de las caricias oscuras.

Al mismo tiempo, era un error decir que estaba decepcionado. Era enfermizo pero... no lo sabía. En ocasiones, sentía como si las emociones de Voldemort fueran las únicas veces en las que gracias a ellas, se sentía feliz últimamente.

Dios, tal vez realmente necesitaba de ayuda profesional.

Harry no supo por cuánto tiempo trabajó hoy, desgastando las tablas en el suelo en donde merodeaba, tornándose cada vez más y más cansado. No quiso cenar, demasiado preocupado estaba con tratar de entender todo esto, con las pistas que le habían dado, pero incapaz de juntarlas hacia un orden coherente. Incluso trató de pensar en alguien del propio Departamento, pero no podía pensar en ninguno de ellos que voluntariamente le traicionara.

¿El imitador había sido tal vez un antiguo miembro del Departamento? O quizá un amigo de alguien que actualmente trabajaba en el caso de Voldemort, o cualquier maldita persona que lo conociera, y posiblemente hasta matenía conversaciones con él en casa, o en algún otro sitio.

No lo sabía. De hecho, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

Aunque no era como si Harry hiciera alarde de su habilidad para entender la mente del asesino en serie más notorio de su época, o lo que sea que Voldemort era.

Algunas personas lo llamaban un Señor Oscuro en potencia, y había todo tipo de teorías sobre cómo él realmente mataba a las personas que estaban en contra de su causa, cualquiera que ésta fuera, para así poder disfrazar sus asesinatos como si estos fuesen al azar.

Mientras que Voldemort era, sin lugar a dudas, lo suficientemente narcisista como para querer ser un Señor Oscuro, no encajaba en absoluto con lo que Harry sabía de los asesinatos. Porque ya había establecido que Voldemort mataba a la gran mayoría de los que él consideraba indeseables, y los transformaba en una manera en la que él consideraba más atractiva. O al menos para asegurar de que así sirvieran para un propósito mayor.

Pero no estaba seguro. Nada de esto tenía realmente sentido para él, porque todavía se sentía como si hubiera algo que le faltaba.

¿Alastor Moody? Él no podía imaginar que se le escapara algo de información, o que de buena voluntad la revelara. Ron nunca hablaría de buena gana sobre su mierda, pero posiblemente se le escaparía algo... lo mismo que a muchos de sus colegas en realidad, si ellos no consideraban a la otra persona con quien estuviesen hablando como a una amenaza.

Thicknesse era una posibilidad, pero no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, y el hombre no lo conocía tampoco, pero a juzgar que él es el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, puede tener conocimiento de tal información.

Scrimgeour no diría nada.

Y Harry no podía interrogar exactamente a todo su departamento sin seguir levantando más sospechas de las normales.

Frunció el ceño, masajeando sus sienes ante el potente dolor de cabeza y mantenía su paso, tratando de conectar todos los puntos.

Era fácil entrar en la cabeza de Voldemort, el hombre prácticamente le agarraba en un abrazo asfixiante y lo obligaba a ver su punto de vista, pero...

No. Él no podía. Ya bastante tenía con los pensamientos de un asesinato rondando en su cabeza, no necesitaba de algún otro.

* * *

Tom miró a su cliente con una expresión cuidadosamente neutra en su rostro.

Dolores Umbridge estaba sentada en su sofá.

Sólo había tenido tres sesiones con ella hasta ahora, y había creído desde el comienzo que ella sólo había buscado su ayuda porque aparentemente él estaba "de moda". Aparentemente, se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más popular entre los Sangre Pura de alta gama para verlo, y otros en los que él creía que habían salido de alguna estúpida fantasía y ver a su crush. Pero ella creía que viniendo a estas sesiones la harían parecer más "oscura".

Ella era cruel. Muy áspera en su interior, a pesar de que en su exterior se veía "tierna" mientras lo miraba con sus ojos grandotes, en los que ella obligaba a que en ellos aparecieran falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La gente le entregaba su corazón y alma en estas sesiones, y ella sólo era un insulto a su profesión, y ya de insultos había tenido suficiente por hoy.

—Es que es tan difícil, —dijo ella sacudiéndose su nariz. —El mundo es tan... confuso. Lleno de problemas, es repugnante. A veces siento que ni siquiera puedo salir de mi casa. ¿Es tan horrible el que yo necesite imponer orden?

—El querer mandar y estructurar en su propia vida es un deseo muy normal, —respondió. —Sin embargo, el ser muy inflexible... no es recomendable, ni sano. Te puede llevar al stress y a la ansiedad innecesaria, y dificulta aún más la capacidad del ser humano para adaptarse.

Habría sido más comprensivo con su visión del mundo, estaba seguro, si ella no fuera uno de los especímenes repugnantes de los que estaba acostumbrado a destruir con normalidad.

Ella no pareció escuchar una palabra de lo que dijo.

—Me mantengo firme a mis principios, Dr. Riddle, y no entiendo porque todos hablan a mis espaldas por hacerlo. No creo que sea mi culpa que la opinión de ellos no sea la correcta.

— ¿Usted cree que merecen ser castigados por su visión del mundo?

—Cuando traen... suciedad en el mundo, sí, sí lo creo.

— ¿Aplicaría esto para usted?

— ¿Disculpe? —Su voz se volvió melosa y dulce, y él la observaba con calma.

—Ha dicho que no entiende a la gente que habla mal a sus espaldas, y aún así sostiene que las personas que tengan una opinión distinta a la suya merecen ser castigadas.

—Aquellas que conserven una opinión equivocada. Oh, usted puede predicar una opinión más subjetiva del mundo a la vista, por supuesto, pero todos sabemos que existe una manera correcta de ser, y una manera equivocada de ser.

Ella volvió a sacudirse la nariz. Él no dijo nada. Ella lo miró.

— ¿No le parece?

Después de un momento, él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Creo que tengo la única solución para ayudarle, Dolores. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme hacia la otra habitación?

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio ahora.

Ya todos los demás se habían ido hace mucho tiempo hacia sus hogares, con sus familias, amantes o mascotas. Pero él seguía aquí, mirando fotos de la escena del crimen y rebuscando a través de los archivos del ministerio.

Estaba hojeando las víctimas de Voldemort hasta ahora, o al menos a las únicas que se sabía. Era una mezcla extraña, en algún lugar entre los que había matado solamente fueron clasificados como los "Crímenes de Mariposa", los cuales cometía debido a que creía que esas personas eran una completa plaga en el mundo, y había otros crímenes de los cuales ellos se mostraban inseguros al respecto. Tal vez porque habían hecho algo para irritar al hombre, pero no habían sido capturados en algún escándalo de los que ellos estuviesen conscientes.

Y si fuese por eso, pues entonces sus padres no habían hecho nada malo.

Se frotó los ojos, exhausto, las oficinas a su alrededor estaban silenciosas, y la única luz emergía de su cubículo.

Ya no sabía qué tan tarde era, y su estómago estaba gruñendo con la vaga esperanza de cenar y tener algo de beber.

No podía relajarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo, y su apartamento era en su totalidad tranquilo y desalentador en partes iguales. Por supuesto, estaba extremadamente bien protegido, y había estado viviendo bajo la amenaza de Voldemort durante mucho tiempo (aunque la "protección mágica de sangre" le había protegido antes), pero aún así.

Si él lo esperaba en cualquier lugar, él ya estaría allí y Harry ni lo sabría.

Se sentía como un niño patético, un chico aterrado que le asustaba la idea de estar solo en su propia casa, pero las palabras de Riddle de que él era la competencia, una víctima potencial...

Su mano todavía no temblaba, y por un fugaz segundo pensó que podía matar a cualquiera que cruzara por su cabeza. Al segundo siguiente, el mal sabor en su boca permaneció.

Pasó otras páginas de sus notas, y consideró de manera ausente hacerse un café.

Se sentía tan cerca de algo, de alguna revelación, alguna brizna de información que conectaría todo esto... sólo que simplemente no podía pensar en cual.

Se mordió los labios, y al instante siguiente, comenzó a pasearse de nuevo en la habitación.

* * *

Harry no había ido a su casa.

Las luces no estaban encendidas, y por supuesto que sabía en donde vivía su Horrocrux. Sólo que no podía entrar, por su propia voluntad... el Fidelius se lo impedía.

Pero la falta del número '12' en una fila de calles era bastante evidente.

Creía que Harry heredó la Casa Black después de la oportuna muerte de su padrino en su Quinto Año, y se había mudado rápidamente de la casa de sus tíos.

Esa era una buena cosa, por lo menos - al igual que el hecho de que ellos también se habían mudado y que Harry no tuviera ningún contacto con los cerdos.

La única cosa que le había impedido matarlos de inmediato era porque no quería arrebatarle el delicioso sabor de la venganza a Harry, cuando le tocara. Porque lo haría, eventualmente. Él, personalmente, tenía que asegurarse de ello.

Su primer y no tan grato pensamiento era que el chico había logrado encontrarse en problemas nuevamente, pero pronto localizó que seguía trabajando en su oficina.

No dudaba que tampoco había cenado.

Harry realmente tenía que aprender a cuidar mejor de sí mismo. ¿Tal vez era un deseo pasivo de suicidio? ¿Una salida fácil que no admitiría a sí mismo? O el producto de la negligencia prolongada. Harry estaba dormido en su escritorio, su rostro normalmente impasible estaba ahora expresivo y vulnerable, aunque un poco ojeroso con el sueño perturbado.

Todo iba tan bien, que tuvo una idea bastante agradable para el almuerzo de mañana, por lo que tuvo tiempo para prepararlo adecuadamente.

Estaba pensando en un buen paté, con un poco de vino tinto en esta ocasión, Chianti, tal vez. Sería de gran ayuda para relajar Harry. El alcohol tenía ese efecto en la gente, y parecía que con el almuerzo no sería la excepción.

La cena no hubiera sido tan especial, con sobras de comida, tiradas con un poco de arroz, lo más probable... suponiendo que él cocinaba, lo cual si lo hacía.

Se acercó, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente en el cabello de Harry, acomodándose cuando sólo se había movido bajo su toque. Las vibraciones tranquilizadoras que estaba enviando al chico probablemente ayudaron, sus uñas raspando ligeramente en todo el cuero cabelludo antes de alisarlo a lo largo de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso del otro bajo sus dedos.

Sería tan fácil hacer que se detuviera, especialmente en este momento.

Se humedeció los labios, inclinándose hacia abajo, estudiando cuidadosamente: el olor de detergente era fresco en su nariz, junto con los aromas muy débiles de la lluvia y algo de tierra.

Él podía secuestrarlo ahora, logrando garantizar que incluso así Harry permanecería inconsciente, y llevárselo a otro lugar a donde él pudiera verlo siendo despertado por el pánico, refrenándolo, lo que sea. Las posibilidades revoloteaban deliciosamente en el borde de sus pensamientos, mientras parpadeaba continuamente.

Sus dedos rozaron la garganta de Harry, la piel lisa que cubría su nuez de Adán... para finalmente colocar su mano de manera firme en el hombro del muchacho.

—Harry, —llamó con calma, dándole la más pequeña de las sacudidas. El Auror inmediatamente se despertó de golpe, casi cayéndose de la silla mientras buscaba con desesperación su varita. Riddle levantó las cejas tan pronto como el chico más o menos se caía en un cúmulo de archivos desordenados a sus pies, antes de agarrarle y arrastrarlo para incorporarle, manteniendo una mano firme en la cintura del otro, incluso cuando éste se encontraba ahora de pie, los dedos extendiéndose por las costillas y cadera.

—Yo... Mierda. Riddle. ¿Me dormí? —La bruma del sueño se desvaneció rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido para su gusto. El estado de alerta le mantenía su agarre como si de una correa pesada se tratase. —Oh, diablos, me quedé dormido, disculpa. Espera... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró alrededor de su oficina, antes de alejarse del toque de Riddle, con sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras retrocedía.

—Íbamos a cenar. Mi trabajo se extendió... así como también pasó con el tuyo, aparentemente.

Harry se frotó los ojos, y de alguna manera el chico parecía más joven que nunca. El peso ya se había asentado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos pinchando con el stress y con una encantadora sombra.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Es que estaba ...¿sobre alguna pista? —Murmuró, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Oh?

—Mmm. Sí, el código... —Bostezó, murmurando otra disculpa. Realmente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Harry había dormido bien? Parecía agotado. —Él estaba tratando de darle un mensaje a Voldemort, ¿no? Así que ¿qué pasa si nosotros respondemos? Dijiste sobre competencias... ¿qué pasa si le enfurecemos? Así tal vez tendría algún desliz, romper el patrón...

—Vendrá por ti y tratará de matarte.

—Son riesgos del maldito trabajo. Voldemort trató de matarme. O sigue tratando. Lo que sea.

—Si Voldemort estuviese tratando de matarte, ya estarías muerto.

—Su fe en mí es bastante inspiradora, —cortó el chico, mirando a sus documentos, recogiéndolos. Tom lo miró por un momento, sus ojos deslizándose sobre las notas, las observaciones y víctimas que Harry había estado catalogando.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa, —respondió, finalmente. —Tal vez una noche de sueño te dará una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

 **N /A:** _"Todavía no he visto el nuevo episodio de Hannibal así que por favor, te lo pide de una fan a otro, no me den ningún spoiler, si ves el programa. Voy a llorar si lo haces. Así que..._

 _Con respecto a otras cosas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización :) ¡Gracias por los comentarios!"_


	7. Parte Uno: 7

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente en y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Estoy tan contenta por la actualización (en inglés) de esta historia que... es increíble, ¡pero mis ganas de seguir traduciendo se incrementaron! The Fictionist publicó el capítulo 39 el día sábado y wow, sigo procesándolo, porque oficialmente tan sólo nos quedaría leer el capítulo final.

Ojalá lo extienda, este fic es tan genial xD No dejaré de agradecer sus hermosos comentarios, favs y alertas. Un agradecimiento especial para los fieles lectores fantasmas, que día a día incrementan el número de visitas en la página. Me alegra saber que disfrutan de la historia :)

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Cuando Harry descubrirá la máscara de Tom Riddle?

Esas y otras más interrogantes estarán más que presentes, así que no se pierdan ;)

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _—Él estaba tratando de darle un mensaje a Voldemort, ¿no? Así que ¿qué pasa si nosotros respondemos? Dijiste sobre competencias... ¿qué pasa si le enfurecemos? Así tal vez tendría algún desliz, romper el patrón..._

 _—Vendrá por ti y tratará de matarte._

 _—Son riesgos del maldito trabajo. Voldemort trató de matarme. O sigue tratando. Lo que sea._

 _—Si Voldemort estuviese tratando de matarte, ya estarías muerto._

 _—Su fe en mí es bastante inspiradora, —cortó el chico, mirando a sus documentos, recogiéndolos. Tom lo miró por un momento, sus ojos deslizándose sobre las notas, las observaciones y víctimas que Harry había estado catalogando._

 _—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa, —respondió, finalmente. —Tal vez una noche de sueño te dará una nueva perspectiva._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Tom podía sentir una sensación de retorcida esperanza creciendo en su pecho mientras caminaban por la calle a la casa de Harry, en Islington.

Si Harry lo invitaba a pasar ahora, él podía ir y venir a su antojo en el hogar custodiado, y eso sin duda era un pensamiento agradable.

Pero en su lugar, estaba decepcionado cuando Harry se detuvo afuera, caminando hacia él.

—Cenaremos en otro tiempo, o algo, —dijo el chico.

—Puedo cocinar algo ahora, —replicó, con las cejas arqueadas. —No hay ningún problema. ¿O es que no confías en mí estando en tu casa?

Harry dudó, antes de encogerse de hombros de manera torpe. —Realmente no confío en nadie en mi casa. Nunca lleva a nada bueno. Tal vez en otro momento.

Asintió en respuesta, ya que sería demasiado sospechoso si presionaba sobre el tema, dándole a Harry otra sonrisa.

—En otro momento, —aceptó, de manera encantadora. —Y no te preocupes, lo entiendo por completo. Si Voldemort me estuviese cazando, yo también tendría mucho cuidado con el detalle de la seguridad.

Harry le dio una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

El instinto que le debió haber arrebatado cuando él estaba durmiendo, creció en su pecho, aunque se concentró en no permitir que ese particular pensamiento se asomara en su rostro.

Tenía que pensar en la gratificación a largo plazo aquí, en la interrogante de la libertad, de la mariposa. Podía llevarse a Harry, pero entonces así nunca llegaría a ver en como el otro se convertiría de manera natural gracias a su gentil y precavida insistencia.

No, él reprimió aquel instinto, dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara en el interior de sus bolsillos hacia su varita mientras que con la otra le daba a Harry un ligero apretón de hombros que éste recibía murmurando en agradecimientos por sus palabras.

—Tienes mi número, por si me necesitas.

—No lo voy a necesitar. —Porfió Harry, con aquella terquedad tan propia del desagrado hacia los psiquiatras, de nuevo.

Él simplemente le dio otra sonrisa indulgente, porque sabía que no iba a ser así por siempre. Harry lo necesitaría antes del final, se aseguraría de ello.

—Por si acaso, —replicó. —Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Harry no se movió para entrar en su casa, y él parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás esperando a que me vaya antes? El ausente número 12 no es tan discreto como pareces pensar que lo es.

— ¿Por qué aún no te vas?

—Tienes a un peligroso asesino detrás de ti y a cualquier clase de monstruos que pueden caminar de noche por las calles. Dije que te llevaría a casa de manera segura, tan sólo estoy manteniendo mi palabra.

Harry resopló.

— ¿Qué, ahora cambió tu opinión de mí y ahora crees que necesito guardaespaldas? Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, —reiteró con firmeza, con su barbilla sobresaliendo hacia arriba en un desafío cada vez más familiar.

Sus dedos se retorcieron en los bolsillos hasta tocar su varita, para difuminar esa expresión de su rostro, o tal vez capturarla, no sabía. Por un segundo, fantaseaba con la expresión de sorpresa y asombro en la cara de Harry si él alguna vez practicaría sus ideales.

La próxima vez, no iba a ser tan amable de despertarle tan pronto.

—Ser independiente no significa no tener a nadie en quién confiar. —Replicó.

La frente de Harry se arrugó ante el comentario, incluso mientras se ponía su chaqueta ajustada en la fría calle.

— ¿Y piensas que tú eres alguien en quien yo pueda confiar? Apenas nos conocemos.

Oh, si tan sólo supiera...

—Creo que soy alguien en quién puedes depender y utilizar como escape para cuando quieras alejarte de los lugares oscuros cuando veas y sientas que las cosas te están empujando a ello. —Le dijo. —No soy uno de tus amigos. Si lo que te preocupa es llegar a agobiarme, te garantizo que eso no pasará, y debido a mi estilo de vida, ciertamente tengo la comprensión de lo que estás pasando.

—No creo que el estudio de la criminología, de la psicología y el visitar ocasionalmente escenas de crímenes puedan compararse a literalmente, ser arrastrado hacia la mente del asesino y verte forzado a sentir su sadismo desde una perspectiva en primera persona, —murmuró Harry, apretando la mandíbula un poco.

—Tal vez no, pero me cuesta creer que vayas a usar a Voldemort para tu favor. —Murmuró en respuesta, pensativo, manteniendo la sonrisa de sus labios.

Harry se rió de eso, parecía relajarse un poco, aliviando la tensión de su hombro, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. Él preferiría verme caer en lugar de darme una mano y ayudarme... O al menos, que su ayuda no incluya convertirme en otra versión de él. —La turbulenta oscuridad volvió a asomarse en sus ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que eso es lo que Voldemort desea? ¿El corromperte?

—No lo sé. Pero las mariposas son un signo de la metamorfosis, ¿verdad? Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y no sabía si Harry se daba cuenta de la manera en la que le miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes exquisitamente expresivos. Se preguntó cómo es que Harry le miraría si alguna vez él llega a enterarse de quién en realidad era, de cómo lo miraría cuando él estuviera sangrando entre sus brazos, con la piel pálida y sus labios entreabiertos exhalando el último aliento de vida; luchando un poco entre sus brazos como lo hacían las mariposas, crispándose con esfuerzo para evitar ser clavadas.

—Esa es una preocupación para otro día, o por lo menos hasta que hayas tenido algo de descanso. —Respondió, manteniendo detrás para evitar invadir el espacio personal del menor. Por ahora.

— ¿Crees que podría llegar a tener éxito? —La pregunta de Harry le hizo detenerse justo cuando se iba, le regresó la mirada.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Crees que Voldemort podría llegar a tener éxito? ¿Convertirme en alguien como él?

—Creo que todo el mundo tiene el potencial de ser un asesino, bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, —respondió, incluso cuando esa no era la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, antes de alejarse.

* * *

Barty Crouch Junior estaba escondido cerca del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Le había tomado un tiempo, pero se las arregló para seguir bajando hacia el lugar. No podía entrar, lamentablemente, debido al Fidelius, y habría atacado en ese momento si no fuera por el hecho de que Potter no estaba solo.

No era que no tuviera ningún escrúpulo por involucrarse con otras personas, pero no deseaba hacer nada para enfadar a su señor. Lord Voldemort; qué seudónimo tan increíble. Escapando de la muerte, era tan apropiado.

Tenía ganas de conocer al hombre, para aprender de él, de su arte, su visión del mundo... ¡Todo!

Pero Potter no parecía comprender la magnificencia de Voldemort, porque, si lo hiciera, ¿entonces por qué se esforzaría en sabotearle y atraparle? Él ni siquiera era digno de su atención.

Aunque tal vez esa era la otra razón en la que no se lanzara de inmediato con la intención de tomar los corazones de los Aurores, ya que la atención de Voldemort la tenía sobre él y aún debía usarla. Además, sería de mala educación reclamar a la víctima de su Señor, sin primero averiguar de antemano sus sospechas.

Por otro lado, si Voldemort no pudo matar al niño, entonces él podría hacerlo, para servirle y ayudarle. Al igual que un aprendiz.

Estaba seguro de que Voldemort sería mucho mejor padre que el suyo propio.

Observó cómo Potter y algún otro tipo mayor, quizá de unos treinta años o treinta y pocos, discutían de algo. Enfocó su mirada, tratando de reconocerlo, Riddle, ¿verdad? El psiquiatra.

Se preguntó qué es lo que el bastardo tendría que decir acerca de su estado mental, y el efecto del Dementor en su mente.

Todo era un desastre.

Pero él había puesto su plan en mente, en el segundo en que Harry Potter estuviera solo y vulnerable, simplemente facilitaría sus objetivos de manera perfecta.

Ellos nunca le atraparían; un hombre muerto no estaba en los radares del Ministerio.

Observó cómo ambos se desaparecían, y contemplaba si Riddle era alguien que pudiera utilizar para atraer a Potter a él.

Era todo tan conflictivo, pero sabía que quería que el pequeño inútil mocoso sufriera por el insulto que había cometido a su Señor de la Muerte.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se movió de nuevo, rozando un escarabajo de su brazo, antes de desaparecerse con un chasquido.

* * *

Harry se despertó con el sonido de un búho golpeando contra su ventana, y frunció el ceño, agitando una mano para abrirla.

Estaba empapado de sudor frío, con los asesinatos jugando a través de su mente otra vez.

Escarlata. Ojos vacíos. Alegría en el pecho.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, rodando de la cama mientras que Pig se acercaba a él, demasiado hiperactivo para este tiempo por la mañana... ¿Qué hora era, de todos modos?

Sin embargo, se sentía incómodo por tener la boca algodonosa con el sabor metálico de sueño, y su pelo pegado a la frente.

Agarró fuertemente a Pig en su mano, el ave se mantenía tan hiperactiva como siempre, y sintió una punzada en el estómago de que Ron hubiese recibido la pequeña lechuza de Sirius, siendo capaz de responder a su carta.

 _"Tienes que mirar al Profeta._

 _Ahora._

 _Lo siento."_

Había una copia adjunta, presumiblemente con un escrito más ligero para que Pig pudiese llevarla sin problemas, y sacó los papeles. Por un segundo, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, completamente entumecido, mientras que su boca se secaba.

Leyó el artículo, y se tomó un par de intentos para que comenzara realmente a tener sentido, antes de que sus puños se apretaran y la furia ardiera en su pecho.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Salió fuera de su casa como un huracán en quince minutos.

* * *

Tom se sentó en su mesa a desayunar, comiendo tranquilamente antes de tuviera que atender a su primer cliente en el día, el Profeta mañanero se extendía junto a él.

Su expresión estaba en blanco, aunque hizo girar el cuchillo en su mano y apuñaló sus salchichas sin tanta brutalidad para completar una imagen de perfecta compostura.

Qué grosero. Muy, muy grosero.

 _"¿El Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ser-Oscuro? La verdadera historia entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort."_

Las palabras asomaron por su cabeza al leerlas, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

Sus ojos escaneaban palabras claves:

 _"Corrupción en potencia..."_ , _"Harry Potter duda de sí mismo..."_ , _"El famoso psiquiatra aboga por asesinos..."_ , _"¿Por qué Tom Riddle está en la casa de Harry Potter?"_ , _"¿Acaso el Niño-Que-Vivió finalmente se quebró?"_

Rita Skeeter.  
Por supuesto.

Pudo haberlo imaginado desde el comienzo.

Mientras que el Profeta no era un tabloide en el sentido más oficial, los vulgares, artículos de mal gusto (y con frecuencia sensacionalistas) de Rita Skeeter, difícilmente eran apropiados para un artículo decente.

Se preguntó de qué manera Harry estaba reaccionando a esto, ya que ciertamente al Chico Dorado no le haría ningún tipo de bien a su reputación.

Por supuesto, era imperdonable que ella le difamara y tratara de atraerlo hacia un escándalo también... pero ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

No sabía por qué las personas insistían en comportarse de una manera tan impropia de ellas en torno a él recientemente. Era bastante irritante. Momentos como estos eran en los que pensaba que el convertirse en un Señor Oscuro era una mejor idea, ya que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a nombrarle, ni mucho menos, hablar de él en tan despectiva manera.

Temblarían a sus pies, y se mantendrían de esa manera.

No había tenido ninguna cancelación hasta ahora; por supuesto que no, sus clientes eran demasiado dependientes de su ayuda y experiencia, pero su lista de espera se había reducido.

No podía decir que disfrutaba siendo privado de tal manera.

Su verdadera pregunta era, sin embargo, ¿cómo fue que ella se había enterado?

No la había visto en la casa de Harry, en donde había tenido lugar la conversación. ¿Había colocado un micrófono en el área? Sabía que él debió haber estado más en guardia, pero en el momento sólo habría despertado sospechas en una calle predominantemente muggle, y su conversación había sido inocua.

Retorcida.

Sin embargo, otra persona retorció su sabiduría y gloria.

Sus labios se adelgazaron y alzó el papel hasta arriba.

Por supuesto, no podía atacarla directamente, no en la forma en que sería lo deseado. Eso sólo levantaría interrogantes del por qué Voldemort lo defendería, aunque podría convertirse en una defensa de Harry, pero debido a ciertas conexiones, Harry aún así podría saber y distinguir su propia rabia, su ira personal.

Sus Barreras de Oclumencia eran el control y normalmente éstas estaban impecables y firmes, incluso por las intrusiones exteriores más violentas... pero entonces había algo sobre el asesinato, de la dulce adrenalina, que hacía a sus barreras caer sólo por un segundo para que las emociones perduren en las escenas del crimen como etiqueta de la firma de un artista de graffiti: sólo para Harry.

Tal vez, porque era su tiempo de libertad y poder, y al estar tan restringido en su liberación era igual a arruinar la experiencia.

Sin embargo, no podía permitir exactamente que ella se saliera con la suya, ¿verdad? Tenía algunas ideas, pero...

Se dirigió a la oficina, y apenas había ingresado en ella antes de que una mano estuviera apretando su garganta, una varita estaba apretando en su pecho.

Se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda lívidos.

Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

 **N / A:** _"Así que, um, sí. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ¿qué puedo decir, Freddie Lounds y Rita Skeeter? ¡Perfecto! Y ahora saben la identidad del imitador. ¿O no? Muhahaha."_


	8. Parte Uno: 8

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _"Por supuesto, no podía atacarla directamente, no en la forma en que sería lo deseado. Eso sólo levantaría interrogantes del por qué Voldemort lo defendería, aunque podría convertirse en una defensa de Harry, pero debido a ciertas conexiones, Harry aún así podría saber y distinguir su propia rabia, su ira personal._

 _Sus Barreras de Oclumencia eran el control y normalmente éstas estaban impecables y firmes, incluso por las intrusiones exteriores más violentas... pero entonces había algo sobre el asesinato, de la dulce adrenalina, que hacía a sus barreras caer sólo por un segundo para que las emociones perduren en las escenas del crimen como etiqueta de la firma de un artista de graffiti: sólo para Harry._

 _Tal vez, porque era su tiempo de libertad y poder, y al estar tan restringido en su liberación era igual a arruinar la experiencia._

 _Sin embargo, no podía permitir exactamente que ella se saliera con la suya, ¿verdad? Tenía algunas ideas, pero..._

 _Se dirigió a la oficina, y apenas había ingresado en ella antes de que una mano estuviera apretando su garganta, una varita estaba apretando en su pecho._

 _Se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda lívidos._

 _Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Harry se sentó en el departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, sintiendo como si tuviera una gran piedra fría en la boca del estómago.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su tercera taza de café del día hasta ahora.

Se sentía como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien estuvo cerca de su casa - ¿cómo podrían haber sabido que Tom estuvo allí y escuchar su conversación?

Pudo haber sido Voldemort, o algún otro imitador, pero no... fue afortunado de que sólo había sido la jodida Rita Skeeter.

Aunque casi, porque ella era una perra, y su vida estaba empezando a parecerse a sus pesadillas (ya notadas por la vida y con un cierto asesino en serie suelto) más aún de lo que ya lo hacía.

Entonces ahí realmente estaría jodido.

La oficina de Aurores zumbaba a su alrededor, con llamadas telefónicas al Profeta que trataba de reprimir y de obtener algún tipo de beneficio en esta historia. La gente estaba hablando, pero las palabras simplemente nadaban dentro y fuera de su cabeza como si fueran emitidas bajo el agua, borrosas y amortiguadas.

Pudo sentir las miradas de las personas, miradas inquietas, lo cual no hizo absolutamente nada para que se sintiera mejor tampoco.

Era ridículo, pero él simplemente se sentía ahora tan... solitario. Aislado. Incluso ahora más que nunca. La gente, por supuesto, hacía todo lo posible con su... con su conjunto de habilidades, y su desconcertante don de caminar hacia una de las escenas de crímenes de Voldemort para así conocer con exigente detalle las motivaciones y el razonamiento que hay detrás del asesino.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser diferente, y francamente, después de una etapa alarmante cuando tenía quince años, no vio ningún punto en quejarse ni angustiarse al respecto. Ya que eso no cambiaría nada, ¿verdad?

Sólo deseaba que no dudaran de él tan fácilmente, incluso sabiendo que no podía criticarse a sí mismo cuando estaba muy claro que dudaba de sí. Si hasta lo asignaron a terapia, por el amor de Dios, y ya la mayor parte del departamento tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el tema.

Cosa que no era buena. Rita Skeeter era un trapo de chismes de mala calidad, una columnista. Aunque hubo una vez en que ella fue muy popular, no obstante. Harry no sabía por qué, a pesar de sus mentiras, y sus comentarios a menudo erróneos y difamatorios, ella se esforzaba en ocasiones en que estos sean golpeados por nada más que sus desconcertantes verdades.

Podía sentir la idea que se formaba en las mentes de la gente, especialmente porque no podía negar su propia culpa, y la preocupación por el estado mental y su cordura, sumado al hecho de que tampoco podía refutar que él habría dicho las palabras que ella publicó.

Todo lo que le tomaba a ella, en ocasiones, partía a través de una idea - una semilla - y ya con eso las personas estaban pensando en él de otra manera, porque ¿qué tal si era verdad? Así que era eso, basado en suposiciones. Ellos no se ponían inmediatamente en contra suya, aunque en su tiempo algunos sí lo hicieron, pero la mayoría no. No obstante, ya la semilla de incertidumbre estaba plantada allí, de todos modos.

Trató de ignorarlo, vagamente siendo consciente de la sonrisa comprensiva de Ron, del intento de Tonks para hacerle sentir mejor, e incluso del torpe apretón de Scrimgeour en su hombro.

Tal vez eran sus propios problemas y la fragilidad que producía el insomnio, de la sangre y las emociones que brotaban en las venas de su mente. Apretó todos sus dedos, secos, ligeramente bronceados y callosos, mientras miraba diversas fotos de escenas de crímenes a su alrededor.

En realidad, él ya no quería mirarlas más. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Había reducido sus teorías de victimología a las personas que únicamente estaban vinculadas al Departamento, y hasta ahora lo único que había obtenido era el asesinato de los Bones y la muerte de Barty Crouch. Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente viable, pero la mayoría de los crímenes de Voldemort no parecían ser de ninguna manera concebiblemente vinculados a su departamento.

A pesar de tener acceso a la mente del hombre, todavía no estaba seguro de como éste escogía a sus víctimas. Ya que seguía existiendo algún vacío que no comprendía, algo de la metodología de Voldemort que parecía que escapaba para él. Aunque no podía pensar en lo que exactamente era.

Tal vez la clave estaba en las diferencias que existían en las escenas del crimen. Con las dos últimas, con la del imitador y la de Voldemort, con una mariposa clavada en lugar del habitual corazón restante. En otra ocasión, habían sido los pulmones de la mariposa que faltaron, siendo ésta clavada en su corazón. A menudo las posiciones variaban, pero el mensaje era prácticamente el mismo.

Harry imaginaba que las partes del cuerpo debían de estar torcidas en cierta manera.

Se frotó los ojos, y las imágenes de igual manera aparecían en sus párpados cerrados, éstas persistiendo, incluso cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

Pero por mucho que tuviera sentido, no podía ser Crouch, toda su descendencia estaba muerta (el hijo había muerto en Azkaban), y difícilmente podía ver a Susan Bones siendo la imitadora. Había estado en Hogwarts con ella, ella era encantadora, amable. Susan no tendría nada que ver en esto.

Y sin embargo, parecía que de todos podría decir lo mismo.

La única persona que había considerado siquiera capaz de hacer algo como esto era Snape, y sólo porque odiaba al aterrador cretino grasiento.

Reprimió un suspiro, tratando de pensar. Había estado tan seguro de que encontraría algo aquí, pero tan sólo esto parecía ser un callejón sin salida tras otro.

Llegó la hora de mirar las escenas del crimen de nuevo, y con más detenimiento.

* * *

Tom estudiaba al hombre menor que estaba frente a él por una fracción de segundo, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Él no... olía bien.

Algo estaba mal aquí. Sin embargo, no vaciló antes de hacer un rápido giro para que el hombre que se parecía a Harry estuviera ahora en desventaja.

—La Multijugos es una poción interesante, —murmuró, viendo como los ojos verdes del intruso se dilataron en estado de pánico. Aún así, las posibilidades corrieron por su mente de cualquier manera... alguien que era exactamente igual que Harry, pero no era Harry. Por supuesto, las inconsistencias, como las de la esencia, se asomaban bajo la piel de una irritante manera. —Imita a la perfección la apariencia, incluso cambia las cuerdas vocales y su voz hasta cierto punto, pero incluso en nuestro mundo es extremadamente difícil obtener una copia exacta del original, especialmente en nuestro caso. Asumo que sabe de lo que hablo, "Señor Potter."

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Riddle, —comenzó el impostor, estrechando sus ojos, la varita cayó al suelo, por lo que no podía confirmar si ésta era de once centímetros de Acebo. —Mira, sé que debiste haberle dicho a la prensa que...

—...No pongas a prueba mi paciencia. —Inclinó su cabeza a medida que examinaba al hombre, o presumiblemente si era hombre, teniendo en cuenta que le había atacado de manera muy obvia. Ya que él, a falta de un buen pronombre confirmado, no esperaba quedar atrapado, eso era evidente. Había estado tratando de utilizar la ventaja de la apariencia de Harry para poder engañarlo, pero aún así, ¿por qué lo escogería?

Poder, control de la situación. El impostor quería ver el presunto miedo en sus ojos. Qué sádico. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios. Qué lástima que este estafador encontrara inadvertidamente al depredador más grande en su propio e intrigante juego.

Obviamente, éste se sentía en la necesidad de ocultar su propia apariencia, no sólo por el factor sorpresa, sino porque ¿tal vez no tuviera el físico de una persona que pudiera caminar y pasar desapercibido, deslizándose en torno a su antojo?

Qué interesante. —Creo que tú y yo deberíamos tener una pequeña charla, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no entras en mi oficina?

Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

— ¿Tom?

Se detuvo tan pronto escuchó el llamado desde la otra habitación, y esa realmente era la belleza que tenía su guarida. Podía oír todo desde su oficina aquí, pero nada de esta habitación podía ser oído desde su oficina. Lo cual era igual de bueno.

Con suavidad, se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos verdes, llenos de agonía y acristalados mirando hacia él.

No veía ningún punto en forzar la verdadera identidad del impostor, cuando la Multijugos (porque estaba bastante seguro de que era la poción Multijugos), perdiera eventualmente sus efectos de todos modos. Así que podría divertirse mientras esperaba.

Había comprado una botella de la misma loción de afeitar barata que Harry usaba, la cual olía de mal gusto también, que se enfocaba en usar cualquier imagen publicitaria en lugar de una presentación más refinada y elegante, y lo derramó sobre su víctima simplemente para detener el contraste entre la discordante apariencia y todos los erróneos marcadores que resaltaban sobre lo que pretendía ser.

Mientras que entendía el concepto de que los asesinos en serie usaban a un sustituto como cebo, como pase dorado a lo que harían con su real víctima, el premio al final de todo este camino era muy alto, y nunca vio el punto en el que sus diferencias eran tan obvias que incluso gritaban a la vista y alteraban su fantasía.

Y si él iba a divertirse consigo mismo de tal manera, entonces se merecía ser hecho de la manera apropiada.

Eso, y que siempre le había fascinado el ver los efectos de las cicatrices y heridas, de los daños causados cuando alguien estaba bajo la Multijugos.

¿Acaso las heridas traspasarían directamente a su verdadera forma, en los mismos lugares en los que fueron causados una vez que termine el efecto de la multijugos? ¿O las cicatrices cambiar de lugar? ¿O estarían todas allí del todo?

Desde un punto de vista científico, todo esto era muy fascinante.

No obstante, dejó caer los guantes, le dio a su víctima una sonrisa de satisfacción, se quitó su túnica especial que le cubría su traje, comprobado que no había manchas de sangre en su juego (por supuesto que no las tuvo), y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado para contemplar la versión del vedadero Harry después de una última y apreciativa mirada.

La forma natural del impostor podría observarla una vez después de que regresara, así que se aseguró de grabar aquella escena en su memoria.

Si no hubiera sido Harry el que estuviera a la puerta de su oficina, el verdadero Harry, definitivamente habría pretendido que él no estaba.

Se acercó a través de la puerta justo cuando el muchacho parecía a punto de irse de nuevo, mirándolo incómodo.

—Harry. —Le llamó. El otro se volvió, parpadeando con sorpresa, antes de que sus ojos se movieran hasta la puerta que Tom casualmente cerraba detrás de él.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Estabas con un paciente?

—Sólo hacía la limpieza después de una sesión con uno. Tu presencia aquí no es ningún problema, —respondió él, estudiando cuidadosamente al chico.

Harry asintió en reconocimiento a las palabras, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Otra razón por la cual su impostor había sido tan evidente: Harry podía atacar por necesidad, y, estaba seguro de ello, con crueldad absoluta, lleno de precisión y audacia. A fin de cuentas, el chico era un Auror.

Él nunca le habría mostrado su miedo a los ojos de su oponente, sino que le habría atacado antes de que incluso supiera que estaba allí. O por lo menos lo habría paralizado, o aturdido.

Tom lo miró por un momento, antes de acercarse, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran y se acomodaran en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry.

—Ven, siéntate. Encenderé la tetera, —le murmuró. —Estoy seguro de que has tenido un día de perlas lidiando con la difamación de la señorita Skeeter.

—Lo siento por eso, —dijo Harry, mientras le miraba, sentándose de buena gana por una vez. No dijo nada de inmediato mientras calentaba un poco de té, le entregó una taza a Harry y finalmente lo acompañó a tomar asiento.

— ¿Sientes que esto es culpa tuya?

— ¿Qué acaso no lo es? —Harry frunció el ceño. —Y aquí estás tú psicoanalizándome de nuevo. Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.

—También te he mostrado que no tengo ninguna intención de ceder a tu demanda, y definitivamente no voy a hacerlo ahora, —respondió él, con calma. — ¿Por qué sientes que es su culpa y que tienes que venir a disculparte conmigo?

Hubo una oscura y secreta sensación de poder poseer ambos papeles: el del ser el asesino de los padres de Harry, y el de ser su psiquiatra.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó en frustración mientras que Tom bebía cada detalle, cada destello de emoción y el menor cambio de músculos y huesos.

Había pensado que mientras usaba al sustituto saciaría sus impulsos, su necesidad de extender la mano y hacer un mapa con sus dedos y saborear cada contracción de esa mente frenética, aislada, que se encontraba vinculada a la suya.

Pero lo único que hizo fue reforzar sus impulsos más que antes.

Un impostor, por muy parecido que se viera del original, no era suficiente. Porque sabía que no era el verdadero, eso sólo hacía desearle saber más, el cómo Harry se comportaría bajo dichas situaciones, durante este juego en particular.

—Bueno, estás siendo arrastrado a todo este lío por culpa mía, —murmuró Harry en respuesta, —y esto se está convirtiendo en un escándalo personal del que Skeeter está interesada. No es por ofenderte, pero estuviste allí.

—Tengo mi propia reputación, por lo que habrás notado, la cual no está ligada a la tuya de manera exclusiva. —Indicó con sequedad. Harry se ruborizó, flexionando sus dedos.

—Sí, lo sé. Es sólo... ¿qué acaso no puedes aceptar mi maldita disculpa y superarlo?

La cabeza de Tom se inclinó un poco. — ¿Tal vez incluso te sientes culpable de haber sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort, mientras que tus padres no pudieron?

—Yo... ¿¡qué!? ¡Eso no tiene que ver con nada de lo que está pasando! —Demandó Harry, tensando sus hombros.

—La culpa del sobreviviente. —Continuó Tom, como si nada. —Eso podría ser una buena explicación para tu complejo de héroe y el tacharte de mártir, así como también la aparente necesidad de tomar toda la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurra bajo tus propios hombros.

Harry parpadeó, y parecía estar tratando de decidir si ese comentario le ofendía o no.

Tom se abstuvo de sonreír.

—Bebe tu té, Harry. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

* * *

Harry no supo exactamente cuándo Tom se había convertido (incluso en el más vago sentido de la palabra), en ser una tabla de salvación para él. Suponía que eso se debía a que estaba harto de sentirse como un bicho raro en su trabajo, y que la gente lo tratara como si fuese porcelana que se rompería en cualquier momento, o como si fuera el propio Lord Voldemort encarnado.

Maldito sea el Mundo Mágico, que para todo tenía que armar un escándalo. Lo mismo le había pasado hace años con el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Tal vez Harry simplemente quería sentirse normal, o por lo menos... bueno, sentirse normal acompañado de su psiquiatra tenía que ser una total contradicción, ¿verdad?

Porque si se sintiera del todo normal, entonces él ni siquiera hubiese conocido a Tom Riddle.

Un viejo y casi olvidado malestar surgió en su estómago.

Pero al menos se consoló con que Tom probablemente conocería a personas más jodidas que él, así que tenía cierto grado de libertad aquí.

—Estaba reduciendo la lista de personas que pudieron haber sido. —Declaró, luego de un momento. —Ya sabes, en lo que respecta a algún imitador que sintiera que le debía a Voldemort algo. Las dos personas que están en mi departamento, parecen ser bastante probables de estar vinculadas de alguna manera al imitador, si apartamos a la familia Bones o a los Crouch, fuera del rango de las víctimas de Voldemort.

Tom hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, a medida que lo estudiaba.

—La cosa es, —Harry continuó. —Y tal vez sólo vine porque quería a alguien para poder asomar mis teorías, decirlas en voz altas, cuando el departamento estuviera ocupado o absorto en algún otro caso. No es como si Voldemort fuese el único psicópata suelto, o el único asunto del que todos tuvieran que encargarse.

En realidad, Voldemort era el único asunto con el que siempre lidiaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, mientras retomaba su idea y relamía sus labios: —Que a muchas personas no les gusta Barty Crouch, porque relacionan mucho su lealtad hacia los magos oscuros. Ha inmovilizado a mucha gente y culpado injustamente a otros. Así que realmente no se limita mucho la lista de sospechosos del todo. La opción más obvia sería el hijo de Crouch, pero murió en Azkaban bastantes años antes luego de que Crouch fuera asesinado.

—Ciertamente es un dilema, —murmuró Riddle. — ¿Has comprobado si ha habido alguna otra fuga en Azkaban? ¿Tal vez algún vínculo que el imitador posea ahora, y no después?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No los hay. Ya lo comprobé.

— ¿Alguien que tenga algún familiar en Azkaban, debido a las acciones Crouch?

—Entonces tal vez con eso debería acusar a toda la sociedad de magos de sangre pura como asesinos, —replicó Harry con sequedad. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó brevemente en los labios de Tom, antes de que se desvaneciera.

Personalmente, Harry todavía estaba inclinado a que la figura del asesino saliera, porque estaba teniendo una suerte de mierda tratando de encontrar la identidad del imitador.

Estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en algún momento, atraparlo cuando menos se lo espere, pero lo que le preocupaba era la cantidad de gente que tendría que morir antes de que su objetivo se cumpliera.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, dejando su taza de té, antes de hacer una pausa.

—Usted, ehh... ¿te importaría si viniera y te hablara sin compromiso de estas cosas de vez en cuando? Quiero decir, no es tu trabajo ni nada, y se supone que debo de estar aquí pagando por tu tiempo y...

Tom rió un poco antes de que finalizara su oración y el ceño de Harry se acentuó, sólo para que el otro se acercara y extendiera su mano, sus dedos ahora cepillando su cabello y asentándose en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Puedes venir a mí cada vez que lo desees o necesites. Sin horario de oficina. Estoy feliz de ayudarte en cualquier manera que pueda.

Por primera vez, aunque Tom lo había tocado antes de pasada, Harry se dio cuenta de la calidez concentrada de los dedos de Riddle en su fría piel, sintiendo casi un hormigueo en ella, como si... no. Le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, sacudiendo su cuello y liberando sus hombros con un movimiento casual, así fue como Tom retiró su mano inmediatamente.

—Gracias, —le dijo. —Se aprecia mucho. Te pagaré con café y con mi encantadora compañía, o algo.

Tom asintió.

—Hay que tomar nota fuera de eso, nuestras sesiones seguirán teniendo su lugar y que todavía se espera tu asistencia a ellas.

Genial. Más psicoanálisis y gente que tratara de entrar en su mente.

Harry miró fríamente y resopló.

Una vez que Harry se había ido, Tom se deslizó en la otra habitación. Harry le había preguntado por eso, si pudiera ver que hay detrás de la puerta, pero había pospuesto fácilmente la interrogante para otro momento

Cuando abrió la puerta, la persona que lo esperaba ya no era Harry ensangrentado, dolorido y frenético en su mesa.

Su cabeza se inclinó un poco, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el hombre, a su vez que le arrancaba la mordaza con facilidad (los comentarios del falso Harry habían sido irracionales, locos y poco útiles), pero ahora su interés alcanzó su punto máximo.

—Ohh, —ronroneó. — ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que luces igual que tu propio padre?

* * *

 **N / A: **_"¡Fin de exámenes! ¡A escribir por fiiiin! *Agarra con fiereza su laptop, libros y sus cosas felices con adoración*_

 **N/T:** Yo debería de seguir con el ejemplo de mi fanficker favorita~ xD Este fue uno de mis caps favoritos (porque también aquí pudimos ver como Harry empezó a bajar sus defensas), y pues, de corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Porque lo que viene es mejor.

Jaja, ¡felices fiestas!


	9. Parte Uno: 9

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _Una vez que Harry se había ido, Tom se deslizó en la otra habitación. Harry le había preguntado por eso, si pudiera ver que hay detrás de la puerta, pero había pospuesto fácilmente la interrogante para otro momento_

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, la persona que lo esperaba ya no era Harry ensangrentado, dolorido y frenético en su mesa._

 _Su cabeza se inclinó un poco, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el hombre, a su vez que le arrancaba la mordaza con facilidad (los comentarios del falso Harry habían sido irracionales, locos y poco útiles), pero ahora su interés alcanzó su punto máximo._

 _—Ohh, —ronroneó. — ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que luces igual que tu propio padre?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuando Harry se presentó a su sesión al día siguiente por la tarde, Tom no se encontraba ahí y la inmaculada oficina se veía ahora un total desastre.

Sintió cómo sus hombros se pusieron rígidos al instante e inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación, con su boca seca a medida que caminaba y daba otro paso adelante.

Papeles pegados y atrapados bajo sus pies mientras se movía con cuidado en la habitación, normalmente siendo ésta tan impecable, que ahora parecía como si un pequeño tornado o un huracán pasó y barrió a través de ella dejándola en un estado totalmente distinto.

La silla y la mesa estaban patas arriba, el sofá también, con un gran corte a través de él en un lado y relleno de algunas gotas color rojo sangre encima de él. Harry tragó.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido aquí?

Sea lo que sea, esto no se veía para nada bien.

Su varita ya estaba instintivamente en sus manos en cuestión de segundos.

Habían encontrado otro cuerpo por la mañana: Dolores Umbridge, tiñéndose de color rosa a rojo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y espanto, y su boca torcida por el horror.

Supo de inmediato que Voldemort se había encargado de ello, ¿y cómo no estar seguro de ello si cuando entró de inmediato a la escena, fue agredido con un torrente de emociones y energía tan intensa que casi lo mandó a ponerse de rodillas?

Detestando este tiempo, con repulsión y asco; con la sensación de que ella era inferior en todos los sentidos, mugrienta, no era más que una cerda.

En lugar de una mariposa, lo que hubo en su pecho fue un enorme sapo, en el lugar donde su corazón debería de haber estado, atrapado en la caja torácica que seguía intacta.

Su lengua, también, había sido retirada y la sangre estaba en todos lados.

Algunos de su equipo tenían la teoría de que esto era más personal, una exageración, porque ella era alguien quien Voldemort conocía y despreciaba personalmente; y aunque Harry pudiera comprender eso, quizá había un elemento de verdad en todo esto (aunque no era como si fuese difícil despreciar a la que fue Sub-Secretaria del Ministerio), pero no era sólo por esa razón.

Todo lo de Voldemort ciertamente fue un exceso, una exageración, y todas las personas que a lo largo de su vida ha matado, si se ponía a pensar como ese asesino, éstas hicieron algo para que merecieran sus castigos: ya sea con la transformación de la mariposa, o el ser condenados y malditos como se podía apreciar en esta situación.

Sabía que Umbridge, desde el momento en el que estuvo en Hogwarts, era muy ordenada y limpia. ¡Si hasta todos sus lápices habían sido afilados hasta la misma longitud, por Merlín!

No, esto se hizo deliberadamente, como todo lo que Voldemort aquí hizo, simplemente porque su víctima odiaría completamente el desastre que se había hecho con ella si estuviese viva.

Esto era tan diferente a las víctimas normales con las que se encontraron, que si no fuera por las emociones, él pudo haber argumentado que esto era una obra del imitador al que estaban buscando, o de algún otro imitador.

Voldemort había hecho absolutamente nada para honrar a esta víctima, y Harry había profundizado distraídamente en viejos expedientes y en las fotos de la escena del crimen una vez más, de las cuales había venido hasta acá esperando para poder hablar con Tom al respecto.

Pero ahora parecía que Tom no se encontraba aquí, y que algo muy malo había sucedido en su lugar.

Y con los libros también, que estaban desordenados y con las cubiertas fuera de los estantes.

Su corazón martilleaba en el pecho, y de manera automática empezó a recoger los papeles con el distraído pensamiento de que a Tom no le gustaría ver su lugar de trabajo estando desordenado. Una vez, Harry había dejado caer su servilleta por el borde del plato de Tom, en vez de botarla por la papelera cuando había terminado de comer, ¡y el hombre le había mirado como si estuviese a punto de regañarlo!

Escena del crimen.

Esto era potencialmente, una escena del crimen. Él no debería de tocar nada, ni contaminar nada. ¡Estúpido! Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Bueno, al menos los Aurores estaban cerca.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente la escena.

* * *

 _ **La noche anterior...**_

Tom se inclinó hacia abajo sobre el tembloroso y desafiante cuerpo de Barty Crouch Jr., a pesar de que había algo más en la expresión del hombre ahora.

El pecho del supuestamente muerto Crouch se agitaba tratando de liberarse.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Demandó el hombre apenas la mordaza le fue retirada.

—Caray, que comportamiento tan grosero. —Tom arrastró las palabras. —En primer lugar, insultas mi trabajo. Luego ahora invades mi casa y ahora te diriges a mí con rudeza, como si no supieras mi nombre ya. Doctor T. M. Riddle, Psiquiatra, como dice en mi puerta. ¿O acaso accidentalmente invadiste la habitación equivocada porque no leíste el anuncio de mi puerta?

— ¿Insultar tu trabajo? —Repitió Crouch. —No sé de lo que estás hablando. ¡Nunca he tenido ningún psiquiatra en la vida!

Tom no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una pequeña y divertida sonrisa de sus labios, aunque permaneció fría y temblorosa alrededor de sus bordes.

—Me refiero a mi otro trabajo, —dijo, con lástima, antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Supongo que es una suerte que todavía tenga algún uso para ti, Junior. —Se inclinó más cerca, ya que el hombre parecía a punto de responder, presionando su varita en su yugular. —Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar...

No le tomó mucho tiempo para que averiguara la historia de lo que había sucedido, incluso sin la extraña asistencia de las emociones de Voldemort.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se encontraba en una escena como esta, en donde sospechaba la posibilidad de un crimen que había sido cometido, en vez de quedarse observando como un enfermo a un cuerpo con sus extremidades extendidas haciendo alusiones también a una mariposa, con una retorcida sensación de satisfacción recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, aunque estas reacciones eran más que evidentes para determinar su conclusión.

Había claras señales de un duelo y forcejeo, con los papeles dispersos, y de lo que parecía ser una explosión oscura hexagonal a la estantería, causando así que los papeles se esparcieran por todas partes.

Las imágenes de todo lo que podría haber sucedido, visualizaciones, moviéndose sin descanso por su cabeza.

Tom Riddle, de todo lo que había oído, era un mago talentoso, y el atacante tendría que ser así de igual de poderoso también, para haber tenido la oportunidad de vencerlo, incluso con el elemento sorpresa. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

La puerta de la otra habitación había sido arrancada directamente de las bisagras y obstruía la entrada, pero cuando logró removerla de allí, eso le dio a Harry la visualización de los más grandes e inquietantes acontecimientos.

Parecía que el imitador había llegado aquí primero que él. Sin embargo, Harry estaba desconcertado por completo de por qué el hombre se dirigiría a Tom.

¿Era sólo porque lo había sido visto en su casa? ¿O era por la argumentación de Skeeter insinuando una relación menos profesional entre ellos?

Había partido de la teoría en que el imitador no daba saltos ciegos de fe, así que esto no podía ser cierto. Partiendo de todo lo que había visto, el imitador era intensamente entusiasta, teniendo alguna deuda con Voldemort de alguna manera, violentamente inestable y sin embargo era claramente capaz de una cuidadosa planificación si la situación lo requería.

Un oscuro y retorcido heredero sangre pura, quizás, criado en una dieta de autocontrol y con una intrincada red.

El único que encajaba a la perfección con eso era Barty Crouch Jr., pero el hijo de puta estaba bien muerto y nada de esto tenía sentido.

¿El hecho que más le llamó la atención? Que el otro sofá de psiquiatría y mesa de esta habitación estuvieran salpicados de sangre también.

Fue justo al ver esto que llamó inmediatamente el equipo forense para que hiciera pruebas.

Luego se quedó sentado mirando a la pared. Nunca se había sentido más aterrorizado en su vida.

—Oh, por Merlín... —Oyó decir a alguien que estaba a su lado. Alguien del equipo forense.

Palabras iban y venían, éstas se escurrían dentro y fuera de sus oídos, una y otra vez, sin poder parar. Soportando la bilis en su garganta.

Sintió como Robards se aproximaba a su lado, posando una mano contra su hombro, demasiado dura, firme y con mucha presión en sus esfuerzos para ayudar. No podía respirar.

—Potter, ve a casa. Bebe algo de té.

—Quiero trabajar este caso, — respondió Harry, un poco aturdido.

— ¡Hay fotos tuyas siendo torturado por toda la pared! —Bramó su compañero Auror entre dientes, volviéndose hacia él, con los ojos brillantes. —Ya estás en una jodida terapia, no es correcto que estés trabajando en algo como esto sin que tu psiquiatra lo valide, y resulta que el mismo psiquiatra con el que verificaría tus palabras actualmente no se puede localizar y todo el piso de su oficina está manchado de su sangre.

Poción multijugos. Esa era su teoría. Tragó saliva, con esfuerzo. Se preguntó quién había sido su sustituto, y tenía el pensamiento de que éste pudo haber sido Tom.

Incluso si el hombre estuviese aún con vida de milagro, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que encontrar a otro psiquiatra.

Tal vez uno que ni siquiera le animara, considerando todos los riesgos.

Era gracioso, odiaba por completo sus sesiones con Tom, odiaba la sensación de ser presionado y analizado, de que otra persona sea capaz de hurgar en su mente... y sin embargo, ahora que estaba en riesgo de perder esa conexión y simplemente estar solo con su mente y acompañado de las fotos de la pared... realmente no quería estarlo.

—Por favor, —trató, con rigidez. —Tengo que trabajar en este caso y no tienes autoridad para despedirme. Scrimgeour es...

—...Scrimgeour no está aquí y si lo estuviera, estoy más que seguro que el también estaría de acuerdo con esto, así que entendemos perfectamente bien por qué no puedo permitir que estés más aquí. Weasley te llevará a casa, no hagas nada estúpido. Te mantendremos informado.

—Harry, por favor, sé razonable, —dijo Tonks. —Tú sabes que las cosas han cambiado... mira la maldita pared. Te estás convirtiendo en el objetivo de este hombre.

—Bueno, él era un objetivo para Voldemort también, —señaló Ron.

— ¡Gracias! —Bramó Harry alzando sus manos en el aire y tratando de no pensar por qué estaba siendo tan insistente en este asunto. —Así que no perdamos más tiempo discutiendo cuando...

—Sí, —gruñó Robards cortándolo. —Entonces, a casa. Conoces las reglas, no puedes estar aquí, se está volviendo muy personal. Ya no puede ser descartado como una interpretación o mera coincidencia. Esto no es algún hombre muerto que se asemeje a ti, esto es más de una docena de fotos tuyas siendo atado, desplegado, amordazado y retorciéndote de dolor en más de una ocasión.

—Qué gusto placentero más excéntrico y retorcido, la verdad, —murmuró Dawlish. Hubo un silencio completo, y todos los que estuvieron en la sala se volvieron para mirarlo, el color completamente drenado de la cara de Harry. El Auror pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, ruborizado. —Lo siento, simplemente... me refería a que...

—Estoy al tanto de la psicología, —Harry dijo rígidamente. —Apuñalar a una persona imitando la penetración, un recurso que a menudo es usado por psicópatas impotentes como una forma de liberación sexual. Tomé las mismas jodidas clases que tú.

Y eso estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para tranquilizar su estado mental.  
Nunca se había sentido más perturbado en su vida.

Tal vez el único alivio era que presumiblemente esto se trataba de una obra de algún imitador, y no de Voldemort. Porque, francamente, el ser maniatado y devastado por las emociones del hombre acerca de torturarlo era un nuevo y alto nivel de mal de joderle que no quería alcanzar.

—Ve a casa. —Robards repitió, en voz más baja en esta ocasión. —Luces pálido como una hoja y tenemos que trabajar. No necesito preocuparme de que vayas a vomitar en la evidencia.

—No voy a vomitar en la evidencia.

—Lo cual es de por sí preocupante, —murmuró para sí. — ¿Cómo es que lo tomas con tanta calma? — ¿Acaso ellos pensaban que estaba tranquilo? Se sentía como si la cinta y los puntos de sutura en su personalidad se disolvieran frenéticos de locura en sus narices.

Y Tom ni siquiera estaba por aquí.

Malditos psiquiatras. Por esto era que no había querido a uno ni remotamente cerca de él, había sido una mala idea. Tenía su propio estilo de vida en el que estaba dedicado a matar a un Mago Oscuro y sólo por esto moría, por arrancar cualquier estabilizador posible que encontrara en su vida.

Esperaba que Tom estuviera bien.

Tal vez estaba a punto de vomitar después de todo.

—Chicos... ya tenemos los resultados sólo de las muestras de sangre en la parte trasera. No son sólo las de Riddle.

— ¿Disculpa? —Harry se volvió, bruscamente. —Entonces, de ¿quién es?

Hubo una breve vacilación, un destello de confusión.

—Que quede en el registro que son de Barty Crouch, Jr.

Joder.

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. estaba agachado cerca del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, esperando en silencio, discretamente, y su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

No sabía cómo todo esto había sucedido.

Vio a Potter llegar a la calle, y en segundos estuvo detrás de él, sólo para recibir una mirada salvaje y una varita apuntando en su rostro.

Él sonrió de nuevo, sin preocuparse.

—Creo que vas a querer venir conmigo, porque no le voy a decir al Ministerio la ubicación del Dr. Riddle estando encerrado en una celda.

* * *

 **N / A: **_"¿Tiene dudas? MUAHAHAHAH!"_

 **N/T:** _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Tom! No quería quedarme con las ganas de actualizar hoy xP Como habrán podido observar, lo que le viene a Harry será candela jajaja. Y por supuesto, el próximo capítulo será muy interesante._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. Si no respondí algunos hoy, lo haré dentro de las próximas 48hrs, con más calma :)_

 _Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos! Les deseo un muy próspero 2017, pasénla muy bien._

 _Nos leeremos pronto.~_

 _Abrazos._


	10. Parte Uno: 10

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna

 **Respuesta a Guest/Personita sin cuenta en la plataforma:**

 **yatta:** ¡Hola, Yatta! :D Aww, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio bastante (L) Me alegra que hayas podido perseverar con el review jajaja xD Te aseguro que pude sonreír bastante con tu comentario, ¡y ten por seguro que la historia se pondrá cada vez más genial! ;) Este cap es una muestra de ello. Claro que seguiré con el fic hasta el final, pero quiero recordarte que es una traducción :P Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas al menos, o en su defecto, mensual. ¡Abrazos!

 **Notas de Traductora:**

¡Feliz día del Amor, y la Amistad!~ No me quiero extender mucho, pero paso para desearles un muy feliz día (o lo que resta de él) a todos ;) y claro, agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios y visitas, son un amor (L)

Aquí tienen el comienzo de la marcha.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _Barty Crouch Jr. estaba agachado cerca del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, esperando en silencio, discretamente, y su corazón martilleando en su pecho._

 _No sabía cómo todo esto había sucedido._

 _Vio a Potter llegar a la calle, y en segundos estuvo detrás de él, sólo para recibir una mirada salvaje y una varita apuntando en su rostro._

 _Él sonrió de nuevo, sin preocuparse._

 _—Creo que vas a querer venir conmigo, porque no le voy a decir al Ministerio la ubicación del Dr. Riddle estando encerrado en una celda._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Harry sabía que esto era estúpido, que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, que el entregar su varita al imitador de un asesino en serie era el tipo de truco que llevaría a sus colegas para que analizaran su cuerpo en la morgue.

Pero el bastardo tenía razón. Harry nunca correría el riesgo de no encontrar a Riddle por no seguir su instrucción, porque este hombre parecía ser del tipo que se había enfrentado a las torturas de Azkaban, para luego volverse demente debido a la presión, y no se rompería ni admitiría cualquier cosa bajo interrogatorio del Ministerio. Tal vez bajo Verisaterum, pero ¿¡quién sabría la deplorable situación en la que estaría Tom, por todos los dioses?!

No, él pudo haber tenido otras opciones. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna alternativa tangible ni aceptable aquí.

Fue llevado a otro lugar con los ojos vendados, con sus manos atadas y su corazón agitado como loco en su pecho, acompañado de un mal sabor persistente en su boca seca.

Reconoció la magia que le envolvía a su alrededor al instante. Una magia insidiosa, oscura y familiar.

Él casi dejó de respirar.

—Voldemort... —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Él dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, sólo para aterrizar sobre el pie de Crouch. El imitador y Voldemort se encontraban dentro de la misma habitación. —Realmente espero no ser marcado como uno de sus primeros ensayos de colaboración.

No podía ver al otro, mas sí lo podía sentir, y tal vez eso era aún peor.

Incluso en una escena del crimen, no sentía aquella intensidad. Había emoción, anticipación, cariño y mayormente predominaba una parte de la obsesión como acero por encima de todo lo demás. Todo escapaba de él, como una caricia de sus dedos contra su mente.

Sentía ganas de vomitar.

El agarre de Crouch se tensó, forzándolo hacia adelante, hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, mas las manos frías rozaron su rostro, reafirmándolo, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y dejando al descubierto su garganta. Los dedos, casi familiares, trazaron todo el contorno de su rostro y párpados, explorándolo, y Harry trató de morderle cuando la yema de un dedo pulgar arrastró contra su labio.

El agarre de inmediato se tensó.

—Vaya, vaya, —La voz de Voldemort era alta y fría, era la voz de sus pesadillas, y apenas se escuchaba de por sí cada vez más real a medida que cerraba sus ojos—. No hay necesidad de eso. No voy a hacerte daño, Harry.

— ¿Dónde está Tom? —demandó de inmediato.

—Eso no es de tu importancia en este momento.

—Desde luego que lo es, maldita sea. ¡Porque ciertamente no vine aquí por ti! —Harry perdió la compostura. Se sentía vulnerable, expuesto, sin poder ver a sus enemigos, y ese hecho no le gustaba ni un poco.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—Qué grosero —murmuró en respuesta, en voz baja—. Tus modales deberían de importarte, antes de que alguien más se preocupe por ti.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?, —preguntó Harry, después de un momento, resistiendo el impulso de tragar saliva.

—Oh, muchas cosas —respondió Voldemort, casi con desdén.

—¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? —aclaró, apretando su mandíbula. Aquellos dedos se movieron hacia abajo, de manera fantasmal sobre su cuello, siguiendo el pulso de su cuello. Los hombros de Harry se pusieron rígidos.

—Una decisión, —murmuró el asesino. —Simplemente quiero que tomes una decisión. Cuando te desate.

— ¿Y cuál es esa elección? —Le cuestionó Harry con cuidado. Él atacaría apenas fuese desatado, aún sin su varita, y Voldemort tenía que saber eso de antemano. Él no era estúpido, Harry podía afirmar eso a partir de sus crímenes. Y ese pensamiento hizo nada para tranquilizarlo ahora.

—Puedes matar a Crouch y ser libre. O puedes ser libre y buscaré al Sr. Riddle para matarlo en su lugar.

Por un segundo, se había convencido que el mundo entero se detuvo por completo. Las manos de Voldemort se posaron sobre sus hombros, y Harry enseguida se sintió completamente enfermo.

—Me niego.

—Entonces, voy a matar al Sr. Riddle y arrojarte de vuelta a la calle. Barty, hoy es tu día de suerte...

Diferentes manos le agarraron -las de Crouch, supuso-, y comenzaron a tirar de él por la espalda. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, sentía su mente sacudirse en protesta.

Él nunca había matado a nadie antes.

—Espera. —Espetó.

Prácticamente pudo sentir la suficiencia irradiando de Voldemort, y lo detestó.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— ¿Cómo sé que vas a mantener tu parte del trato? ¿Cómo puedes saber que puedo matarlo, incluso si así lo quisiera?

—Hay diversas maneras de matar a un hombre en vez de usar el _Avada Kedavra_. Dejaré los métodos a tu discreción.

¿Por qué Crouch no estaba protestando por eso? Aunque por supuesto, sabía que Voldemort querría a su imitador muerto, por haberle contaminado su trabajo, por degradarlo, pero... pero nunca había esperado esto.

La bilis arañó hasta la garganta.

—Vamos a hacer un Juramento sobre este asunto, —ronroneó Voldemort.

Resistió el impulso de tragar, más que consciente sobre aquellos ojos que engullían y devoraban cada tic de los movimientos que hacía, y en su lugar sostuvo una de sus manos a ciegas.

— ¿Condiciones?

Los largos dedos de Voldemort se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, frotándolos innecesariamente a lo largo del aleteo de pulso, arrastrando sus dedos hacia abajo. La boca de Harry se sentía como un desierto, por lo seca que estaba.

—Si matas a Barty Crouch antes de salir de esta habitación, dejaré que el Sr. Riddle se vaya, ileso y sin ningún tipo de daños por esta prueba, inmediatamente después del asesinato. No me atacarás a mí, ni yo te atacaré a ti.

Harry humedeció sus labios, tratando de pensar en los posibles vacíos que hubiera dejado sus palabras, alguna laguna... cualquier cosa que le diera ventaja, o que le pusiera a él en desventaja. Pero no había nada.

¿Acaso Voldemort era un político cuando no jugaba al Señor Oscuro?

—Hecho, —murmuró. El juramento inmediatamente se había efectuado, y nunca se había sentido más enfermo en toda su vida, por mucho que estuviese tratando de justificarse todo esto a sí mismo. Crouch era un criminal, y si alguien tenía que morir aquí, ¿ciertamente él mismo debe hacerlo para que un inocente viviera?

La venda se le fue quitada de sus ojos, y, por primera vez, pudo ver al Señor Oscuro.

Sus ojos se toparon enseguida con una figura serpentina, de ojos color escarlata, alto y delgado. Harry casi se echó para atrás, y retrocedió de inmediato apenas lo vio.

No es un hombre. Ni siquiera era humano. Sino que esto era lo que hacía la verdadera magia oscura. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y su sangre fue aplastada como hielo entre sus venas.

Se quedó inmóvil, rígido por un momento, estudiándolo con cuidado.

Aquellos ojos escarlata quemaban en su piel y en su mente, a su vez.

Ciertamente tenía el presentimiento de que sus pesadillas sólo empeorarán.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Le preguntó, en voz baja.

La cabeza de Voldemort se inclinó, y por un segundo, Harry estaba convencido de que no iba a contestar. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, la verdad.

—Por numerosas razones.

—Dime una. —Le desafió, mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

Recibió una sonrisa en respuesta, la más aterradora que había visto en su vida, sin labios, y... Voldemort no se suponía que estuviese físicamente deforme. Era una mezcla entre serpentino y humano. Así que, o éste era un Glamour para ocultar todos los días su rostro, o era el caso contrario.

La apariencia de igual manera se lo decía.

—Porque creo que te verías hermoso roto.

Harry lo miró durante un largo momento, con el corazón acelerado, su declaración le producía un eco ensordecedor en sus oídos, y astillaba todos sus demás pensamientos.

Sin lugar a dudas, este hombre estaba _demente_.

Se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Eran sólo palabras, y no su condena inevitable, pero con el trato que recién habían acordado, no pudo evitar que una maldita sensación de impotencia recorriera por todo su ser.

Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados, y las esposas en las manos se retiraron rápidamente también. Su varita se le fue devuelta.

Él quería atacar más que nada, para borrar y suprimir los juegos mentales, y aniquilar a este asesino que insistía en acecharle desde las sombras, retorciéndolo a su gusto.

Ahora podía ver la facilidad con la que había sido arrastrado a este momento, y la simplicidad de aquello era desconcertante. Voldemort incluso había usado al imitador en su contra, y aquí se encontraba ahora, cumpliendo sus propios deseos simultáneos en la muerte de Crouch.

Conveniente. Qué malditamente conveniente.

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo _diablos_ pudo hacer esto? No quería matar a nadie, y aún así los pensamientos oscuros invadían su mente por completo, estaba aterrado de las consecuencias.

Y puede que sea probablemente el punto. Las _consecuencias_. Tan sólo otro pequeño empujón hasta que fuese como un cristal tembloroso a punto de hacerse añicos, listo para recibir el toque más gentil de Voldemort para empujarlo fuera de sus límites, más allá de cualquier tipo de reparación.

No quería pensar más en ello, por lo que rápidamente alzó su varita y conjuró.

Barty Crouch fue el que se destrozó en su lugar.

* * *

Tom pensaba que no había visto nunca una cosa más exquisita en su vida.

Por supuesto, había estado fascinado al ver cómo Harry elegiría asesinar a alguien para poder salvarlo, pero, ahora que ya lo había realizado, no podía imaginar que hubiese sido de ninguna otra manera.

 _Reducto_. Directamente a través del pecho.

Qué manera tan simple, y qué método tan sencillo. Era un hechizo de escuela, y, sin embargo, aunque no parecía que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta o si evitó pensarlo, el hechizo era extremadamente doloroso e implacable en comparación con la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ , incluso si no requiriera de las propias intenciones asesinas. Intuía que Harry aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su máximo potencial hacia la oscuridad. Pero no le importaba. Lo disfrutaba mejor de esta manera.

La elección de Harry era también una maldición de repulsión. Al igual que el auror tratando de repeler todo el asunto de él tan fuerte como fuera posible, explotando.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Le encantaría ver cuando el chico estuviese listo para realizarlo de manera correcta, cuando le agarrara el gusto en matar, en la delicadeza que una varita o un bisturí podía llevar, en la manera en la que la luz se desvaneciera de los ojos de sus víctimas, y la adrenalina del glorioso poder que seguía al conocimiento de que la vida y la muerte estaban al alcance de sus manos.

Ellos eran dioses.

No obstante, era justo que después de matar, las secuelas del suceso comenzaran a vislumbrarse. Manteniendo una expresión vacía mientras que un falso ídolo yacía en el suelo, la sangre estaba por todas partes, al más puro estilo de Jackson Pollock, aquella que se transformaba en verdadera satisfacción.

Sus emociones se confundieron como si éstas fueran acuarelas, siendo él de un intenso carmesí, con una lengua de fuego, devorando los heridos colores azul y morado, de la tristeza y violencia, el amarillo hirviendo en flor de culpabilidad sin retorno, expandiéndose, y el negro que predominaba de la influencia del otro cada vez más estrecha.

Observaó como el rostro de Harry se contrajo, sólo un poco, como si hubiera aspirado algo en el brillo de sus ojos y estuviesen determinados ahora. Apretó su mandíbula, tensó sus hombros y sus manos cerradas en puños en defensa, y pudo ver como la poca cordura que el chico tenía hasta estos momentos había sido brutalmente aplastada, sería tan fácil terminarle de desnudar ante él para quedar en su más puro tembloroso y frágil estado mental.

Pero no lo hace.

Algunos enemigos son rápidos, algunas comidas se apegan al guión porque algo necesita ser consumido para de igual manera, consumir errores. Pero Harry es un manjar, algo que debe ser disfrutado y saboreado.

Lo disfrutaría de manera lenta, atormentándolo hasta la última gota de emoción y defensa, absorbiendo y sacado fuera cada pulgada de bondad y la moralidad que cubría a Harry, como éste si fuera un par de zapatos que habían sido meticulosamente pulidos en su totalidad para el primer día de clases.

Era divertido. Y el exterior de Harry era más caótico que el inmaculado traje de Tom Riddle, mas su propia mente y corazón fueron puestos cuidadosamente en orden para lo más hermoso de la destrucción, por el arte, Harry era una viviente pintura moldeable caótica de la vida y de la personalidad.

En esencia, Harry era una buena persona, un Chico Dorado con moral y asociado frecuentemente a un faro que orientaba a todas las cosas correctas en el mundo.

Y nunca había querido arruinar algo más que su propia vida.

Dio un paso adelante, una vez y otro más, cuando Harry todavía se quedó de piedra, temblando, con sus ojos fijos en su primer asesinato intencional.

—Sólo por eso es que el Sr. Riddle sigue vivo, —ronroneó, contra la oreja del niño. —Tienes el aspecto de necesitar a un psiquiatra para tratar de suturar las grietas de nuevo.

Harry dio un paso atrás, volviéndose hacia él.

—Tu parte del trato. Cúmplelo. Ahora. —La voz era fría, rígida. ¿Y sus ojos? Devastadoramente vulnerables.

Levantó un dedo para levantar la barbilla del otro, disfrutando de la caída momentánea por su necesidad como persona.

— ¿Así que no quieres descubrir a una mariposa?

Se carcajeó, Harry se apartó con violencia, y sus ojos dilatados en furia líquida.

Ante eso, él le dio una sardónica sonrisa sin ninguna pretensión en sus labios suaves para ocultar sus dientes afilados que estaban descubiertos en alegría.

Levitó a Crouch fácilmente, en dirección a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás cuando él estaba fuera de la habitación.

—Tom estará en su casa. Lo dejé allá casi al mismo tiempo que Barty te buscó. Corre por ahora.

Y luego, desapareció.

* * *

 **N/A:** _"Um, tal vez debería cambiar el rating. Oh, bueno. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :) Nota para aquellos quienes siguen mis historias: cada una sigue un diferente estilo de dinámica, sólo para advertirte... y tal vez hace que te sientas mejor, ya que posiblemente siga habiendo cosas tiernas en algún momento de mis futuros fanfictions, jaja._

 _Los comentarios, como siempre, son muy apreciados por mi tiempo y... ehh, ¿no dinero?_

 _Creo que estoy delirando. ¡Oh, bueno!_

 ** _PD:_** _Esta historia probablemente será más corta que mis otras. Ya tenemos un buen trozo de ella... así que "disfruten" mientras dure, ¿supongo?_


	11. Parte Uno: 11

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna

 **Respuesta a Review para** erikabalaclava: Tienes la opción bloqueada para que te envíen mensajes privados, pero quiero aprovechar este medio para agradecerte de manera especial por tus palabras :) ¡Y que por supuesto que continuaré con la traducción!~ Mil gracias por leer.

.

Gracias a todos por sus visitas. Si me he tardado es porque a falta de sus impresiones, parece que no a mucha gente le interesa la historia... a pesar de que los números de followers/favoritos digan lo contrario, jajaja.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _—Tu parte del trato. Cúmplelo. Ahora. —La voz era fría, rígida. ¿Y sus ojos? Devastadoramente vulnerables._

 _Levantó un dedo para levantar la barbilla del otro, disfrutando de la caída momentánea por su necesidad como persona._

 _— ¿Así que no quieres descubrir a una mariposa?_

 _Se carcajeó, Harry se apartó con violencia, y sus ojos dilatados en furia líquida._

 _Ante eso, él le dio una sardónica sonrisa sin ninguna pretensión en sus suaves labios para ocultar sus dientes afilados que estaban descubiertos en alegría._

 _Levitó a Crouch fácilmente, en dirección a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás cuando él estaba fuera de la habitación._

 _—Tom estará en su casa. Lo dejé allá casi al mismo tiempo que Barty te buscó. Corre, por ahora._

 _Y luego, desapareció._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Le tomó a Harry un buen rato para localizar y dar con la dirección de Tom, ya que la vida personal del otro nunca había sido tema de conversación durante sus sesiones y charlas.

No obstante, se precipitó allí a toda prisa, sin tener en cuenta el protocolo ofical para hacerlo. Si hubiese seguido aquella regla, entonces tendría que haber ido directamente a la oficina primero, para informar de todo lo que había sucedido, pero...

Se detuvo, inseguro.

Pues bien, ¿qué diablos iba a decirles? Obviamente sí, él podía contarles la _verdad_ , pero había algo bastante incómodo acerca de la misma, y de tan sólo imaginar la situación, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, y sencillamente tenía que comprobar si Tom se encontraba bien. Que Voldemort había cumplido con su parte del trato... que lo que pasó recientemente con Crouch no haya sido una muerte en vano.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta del psiquiatra, no hubo respuesta cuando sonó el timbre, así que derribó la puerta de una sola patada, irrumpiendo en la sala del hombre a gritos.

Momentos más tarde, Tom apareció por las escaleras, con la varita en la mano. Lucía ojeroso y golpeado.

Harry casi se derrite en alivio y durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarlo, desaliñado, antes de darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba ingresando de manera salvaje a la casa de su psiquiatra. Aunque con una buena razón.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? —No reconoció su propia voz. Tom movió su varita para arreglar la puerta, bajando el resto del camino de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —El hombre replicó, estudiándolo con cuidado—. Asumiré que puede estar relacionado con la alarmante laguna que habita repentinamente en mi memoria. Lo último que recuerdo es ser atacado en mi oficina, y acabo de despertarme aquí cuando alguien irrumpió en mi casa...

Harry tragó, frotando una mano por los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Te ves terrible, —comentó Riddle. Harry resopló, la histeria burbujeaba en su pecho. Tom no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera tiene una pista de lo que ocurría. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort hiciera esto otra vez? ¿O con otra persona?

Sintió como sus piernas repentinamente iban a desfallecer, y en cuestión de segundos, Tom estaba junto a él en el momento en que sus rodillas se doblaron, agarrándolo por la cintura.

—Tranquilo, —murmuró el Slytherin—. Está bien. Vamos a sentarnos. Cuéntame de todo lo que me he perdido.

La voz de Tom estaba tan tranquila que le calmaba, era como el agua sobre una quemadura, y aún así le costó tragar saliva, permitiéndole a Tom guiarle a través de la sala de estar.

De manera distraída, se dio cuenta que nunca había visto la casa de Tom antes, pero ésta era tan impecable como su oficina. El suelo era de madera pulida, con una alfombra suave y un sofá que se las arreglaba para parecer elegante y ser cómodo a la vez. Harry se hundió en él, a ciegas, con los ojos revoloteando de manera inquieta por toda la habitación.

Había otra biblioteca, toda ordenada, con un gran cuadro en la pared. La sala tenía una puerta de cristal, que llevaba a un patio y a un jardín.

—Tienes una hermosa casa, —Harry murmuró, distraídamente. Tom se puso en cuclillas frente a él, con sus dedos acariciando de manera suave sus manos, y fue sólo cuando Tom le inmovilizó que se dio cuenta que éstas habían temblado violentamente por completo.

Contuvo su aliento, expectante.

— ¿No has vuelto a tu oficina? —Inquirió.

—Me acabo de despertar, —Tom repite, con sus ojos fijos en los de él. Harry humedece los labios, con una mano zafándose del agarre de Riddle. Su psiquiatra le dejó ir, viendo como esa mano temblorosa se la pasaba por el cabello a su vez.— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, nuevamente.

Los labios de Harry temblaron.

—El imitador... Barty Crouch Jr... irrumpió en tu oficina. Te atacó...

—Nos batimos a duelo, —Tom murmuró. —Me acuerdo de esta parte.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de eso? —Preguntó Harry, con la bilis en la garganta. Tom dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Nada de nada.

Harry tragó., preguntándose si debería incluso decir algo al respecto. Pero Riddle se enteraría de eso de todos modos, ¿no? Era una situación un tanto complicada como para guardar un secreto.

—Tenemos... razones para creer que él usó la Poción Multijugos en ti y también tenemos pruebas de que te haya torturado. Hay fotos.

—Poción Multijugos en mí... —Tom repite, estrechando los ojos ligeramente. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando—. Para transformarme en ti.

—Interesante deducción.

—Sin embargo, parece que he acertado. Tus hombros tensos te delatan, —murmuró nuevamente—. Todo esto debe haber sido traumático para ti.

— ¿Realmente estás hablando de _mí_ , ahora? Tú eres el único que ha sido terriblemente atacado y... —Y fue por su culpa. Las manos de Tom le apretaron con fuerza, ganando nuevamente su atención.

—Habla conmigo acerca de lo que pasó, —le instruyó su psiquiatra—. ¿Cuál era el punto de atacarme? —Hizo una pausa—...¿Cómo es que todavía sigo aquí? ¿Por qué Voldemort no te mató? ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó?

La garganta de Harry se balanceaba, y su mirada culpable alcanzaba a mirar sus rodillas. Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon apenas, de manera perceptiva.

— ¿Cuál era el trato? —Riddle presionó—, ¿Mi vida a cambio de...?

—Está resuelto ahora, —dijo Harry, en voz baja, con una mirada distante—. No importa.

—Claro que importa. Harry, por favor dímelo. Dímelo como tu psiquiatra y como tu... amigo. Estoy preocupado por ti. Voldemort busca aislarte de todos, y necesitas a alguien de tu lado para poder luchar contra él. Alguien con quién puedas confiar.

— ¿Y tú estás dispuesto a seguir estando de mi lado luego de... todo _esto_? —Harry no llegaba a entender. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Riddle se tomaría la molestia con él cuando podía ganar la misma cantidad de dinero con algún otro paciente sin que involucrara riesgos?

Tom le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Evidentemente, sí.

Después de un momento, Harry pudo responder. —...No me debes nada, —dijo Harry, sin rodeos.—. Con todo esto y... con el trato en el que me vi envuelto. Fue mi culpa que te vieras arrastrado a este desastre, en primer lugar.

—No estoy haciendo esto por obligación, —Tom replicó, todavía estudiándole de cerca—. Ni mucho menos lo hago por dinero. Lo creas o no, simplemente disfruto de tu compañía y te encuentro interesante. Además, no me agrada ni de lejos la idea de ser utilizado, y tampoco me agradan las personas que se esfuerzan en explotarme para sus propios propósitos.

Harry resopló ante eso, para después sacudir la cabeza.

Las imágenes destellaron, retorciéndose detrás de sus ojos, y la bilis arañó hasta la garganta.

Había hecho lo correcto, ¿no? ¡Voldemort habría matado a Tom si él no cumplía con su parte del trato! Todavía se sentía tan incorrecto y con baja moral, lo peor era que no había nadie con quién pudiera hablar de ello, y él... él no podía incluir a Tom en esto, compartiendo responsabilidad con él. Añadiendo el hecho de que ciertamente Harry no sabía qué hacer.

Ellos no lo pondrían en Azkaban por esto, ¿verdad?

De por sí, los demás ya desconfiaban en él de que en cualquier momento pudiese traicionarlos y cambiar de bandos hacia Voldemort, de la percepción del asesino. ¿Cómo ellos tomarían lo ocurrido? Porque ellos lo entenderían, ¿verdad?

—Harry, —Tom presionó una vez más, levantando su mentón—. Me puedes decir lo que sea. Para eso estoy aquí. No puedes manejar esto por tu propia cuenta.

No podía, ¿verdad? Dios, incluso su psiquiatra pensaba que ya estaba roto.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que deberías animarme con la independencia, —murmuró Harry.

—Harry, Voldemort quiere destruirte, recoger cada pedazo tuyo sin importarle nada. Habla conmigo, déjame ayudar a que tú mismo te reconstruyas. Puedes _confiar_ en mí.

Las palabras parecían venir de manera muy honesta y su cabeza terminó por darle vueltas, su estómago también estaba revuelto, y aún así, era plenamente consciente de como las manos de Tom aún todavía envolvían las suyas. Consciente de aquella mirada escarlata que quemaba por completo todo su cuerpo, así como la sangre, la sangre que había en todas partes y...

¿Acaso Voldemort haría una escena del crimen de esto? ¿Le tomaría crédito?

—Harry, respira, —Tom ordenó, sin perder la calma, moviendo las manos hacia arriba, ahuecando sus mejillas—. Respira para mí. Ahora. Eso es, sólo relájate. Vamos, te haré algo de beber. Luces como si realmente lo necesitaras.

Un aturdido Harry dejó que Riddle le guiara hasta la cocina, que también estaba impecable y pulida: obviamente se trataba del más puro estado del arte, que había deducido hace tiempo por lo mucho que al hombre le gustaba cocinar.

Se sentía como si pudiese ser lanzado directamente sobre la encimera, cuando Tom le empujó para que se sentara sobre uno de los bordes.

Harry se quedó mirando la mesa, tratando de concentrarse. Intentó incorporarse, a medias.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el resto de mi equipo, ahora sabiendo que ya estás bien, —murmuró. Tom le agarró el hombro, con firmeza, empujándolo de nuevo hacia abajo .

—Simplemente siéntate, —el otro instruyó—, todavía estarán allí para cuando presentes tu informe. Eres mi paciente, y mi prioridad en este momento.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando sabes lo que pasó? —La voz de Harry era ronca, agarrando la taza de té caliente que Tom le empujaba en sus manos, como si fuese un salvavidas—. Quiero decir, lo puedes adivinar, y entonces no lo sabes y...

—Bebe.

Las palabras cortaron sus murmullos y por Merlín, ¡estaba siendo patético! Había sido entrenado para enfrentar situaciones como ésta. Pero no de esta manera. El entrenamiento en la Academia no se podía comparar con lo que estaba viviendo, ni de lejos. No cuando todavía tenía las emociones de Voldemort fluyendo en susurros con las suyas. De hecho, esperaba que fueran las emociones de Voldemort, aunque no podía saberlo con precisión.

Bebió de su taza inmediatamente, sintiéndose más tranquilo, y bajó su mirada.

—Tú... ¿Le colocaste algo? —Inquirió, señalando el contenido del vaso.

Riddle no vaciló. —Hierbas. Uso medicinal. Te calma al instante.

— ¿Acaso colocaste _marihuana_ en mi bebida? —Harry parpadeó. —Eso... no puede ser ético.

—Yo no he dicho nada sobre marihuana. Dije hierbas, de tipo medicinal. Encontré varias de ellas a lo largo de mis viajes. Viejas recetas. ¿Te gustaría tomar té sin ellas? También tengo _Earl Grey._

Harry se quedó mirando el té, tomando otro sorbo. Sintió como su estómago protestaba por falta de alimentación. —...No, esto está bien.

Tom asintió, manteniendo una mano ligera sobre su hombro, sentándose a su lado esta vez. Poco a poco dejó caer su mano para comprobar que el chico estaba en sus cinco sentidos primero.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry? —Preguntó Riddle, con ese suave y calmado tono de voz de _"confía en mí"_ que le tranqulizaba y al mismo tiempo, le aterraba, porque sabía que el hombre era sólo otra persona que intenta entrar en su mente.

Aunque tal vez él ya estaba allí.

Harry se sentía confuso, drenado por todo lo que pasó, al borde del margen. Tal vez incluso sí estaba destrozado por completo.

Al igual que Crouch. Crouch, con un certero _Reducto_ en su pecho...

En el segundo siguiente, había empujado a Tom a un lado, arrastrando la silla.

— ¡Baño! ¿Dónde está tu baño? Me voy a enfermar.

Las cosas se veían un poco borrosas después de eso. Sabía que debía estar en el Ministerio, en la Oficina... solucionar esto, diciéndoles a todos que Tom ya no estaba secuestrado.

En lugar de ello, estaba con su rostro pálido y tembloroso, estremeciéndose a medida que su estómago se aliviaba, con los nudillos blancos. Se sentía como un viejo trapo de cocina que había estado amarrado en un nudo y abandonado a su suerte.

Era vagamente consciente de que Tom estaba de rodillas junto a él - y realmente, en otra situación, él habría encontrado hilarante el hecho de que el psiquiatra ensuciara su ropa inmaculada, estando de rodillas en el piso del frío baño. Sus tibios dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de su espalda.

No sabía si eso era profesional, pero sentía su boca agria y tragó un poco de agua a ciegas cuando Tom se le ofreció.

—Está muerto. Yo lo maté.

— ¿Voldemort? —Tom murmuró, un ruido sordo cerca de su oído. Harry negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola. —Crouch, —dijo Tom, después de un momento, y él asintió.

En ocasiones, estaba agradecido de que el Dr. Riddle era lo suficientemente apto como para colocar juntas las piezas, porque sabía que así de esa manera no hacía falta explicar el resto del relato para que captara la esencia de lo que había sucedido.

Harry fue arrastrado hacia arriba, las manos de Tom agarraron su cintura con fuerza, llevándole hacia el sofá de nuevo, de color azul. Tranquilizador. Al igual que la oficina de Tom. La arruinada oficina. El cuerpo destrozado. Destruido. No podía incluso haber una mariposa fuera de eso, no realmente.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que dejó de vomitar.

—Shh, —Tom lo hizo callar—. Está bien.

—No está bien. Acabo de matar a un hombre.

—Bueno, él no era un hombre muy bueno, —replicó.

—Ni un buen imitador, —Harry resopló, riendo, de manera histérica. Estaba envuelto en algo caliente, una manta, y Harry una vez más trató de incorporarse, para luego ser empujado nuevamente hacia el sofá.

—Sólo quédate quieto. Estás en estado de shock, supongo, —Tom murmuró—. Estás bien aquí. Estás seguro, a salvo. Te cuidaré.

—Necesito hablar con los Aurores, —murmuró Harry.

—Y lo harás. Pero no ahora, —dijo Tom, en voz baja—. Les he enviado todos los detalles relevantes mientras seguías un poco... confuso. Ellos saben que por ahora está arreglado, no hay de qué preocuparse.

La garganta de Harry se balanceaba de nuevo, asintiendo, procesando las palabras, respirando con cuidado a medida que se frotaba los ojos de nuevo. Tom ya lo había resuelto. Él quería más té.

Había estado tranquilo, mientras enfrentaba a Voldemort, y había mantenido incluso la compostura ante el hecho de su primer asesinato, capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para que cualquiera se viera libre de la situación.

Pero la presión se ha ido ahora, y aquí no había... nada para mantenerlo cuerdo nuevamente. Nada qué hacer. Tal vez debería de ir a ver a los Aurores de todos modos, sólo así le darían algo en qué concentrarse.

Pero también estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de que pudieran llamarlo para otra escena del crimen apenas llegara. Alguna escena de Voldemort. O de la suya. De ambos.

—Dime lo que pasó. En qué estás pensando, —Tom le murmuró—. Eso hará que te sientas mejor.

Los ojos de Harry estaban fuertemente cerrados, los colores aparecían detrás de sus párpados. ¿Cómo podía hablar de algo cuando ni siquiera eso estaba muy claro en su propia cabeza?

—El haber vomitado no te dio ninguna idea, ¿eh? —replicó, en su tono de voz más normal que pudo. Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo hablar de ello... Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Es sólo que... oh, Merlín...

—Ven aquí, —Tom ordenó, doblando un dedo hacia él en un gesto para que se acercara más en el sofá. Harry se humedeció los labios, vacilando, para luego finalmente acercarse un poco más con recelo.

Tom no le forzó, ya que todavía tenía extendida una mano con calma. Y tal vez fue esa calma lo que lo llevó a apoyarse en él, hacia aquél punto de consuelo y tranquilidad cuando todo en su propia cabeza estaba siendo un caos.

Riddle siempre estaba tan tranquilo, inmutable con sus emociones. Probablemente había algo mal con el hecho de que su psiquiatra le estaba acercando de esta manera, pasando un brazo alrededor de su manta, dejándole reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su cabello.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, a pesar de sí mismo, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Es esto una técnica profesional?

—No es una convencional, no. Pero realmente creo que ayuda, y eso es todo lo que me importa. Ahora, concéntrate en mí, en mis manos o en cualquier otra cosa, piensa en tu lugar seguro: regresa a la oficina si deseas, o a tu casa, un campo, el campo de Quidditch... A cualquier parte en donde te sientas feliz y tranquilo. Puedes cerrar tus ojos si eso te ayuda.

Harry trató de cerrar los ojos, pero casi enseguida los abrió de nuevo porque no le gustó lo que vio allí, en la oscuridad de su propia cabeza.

Así que se concentró en los dedos suaves que acariciaban su cabello. No se encontraba... cómodo, de hecho se sentía todo lo contrario porque en su interior se sentía irritado e inestable, pero había algo tranquilizador en los movimientos repetitivos y suaves. Tragó saliva de nuevo. Apretó los puños para poder controlar sus temblores.

Poco a poco sintió como su propia cordura estaba al borde del límite, o al menos la misma ya no colgaba por sus dedos, calmándose.

—Ahora, háblame, —Tom le dijo en voz baja, de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te sentiste al matar a Crouch? No, no pierdas la concentración. Imáginate en tu lugar feliz...

Harry levantó la vista hacia eso, acomodándose nuevamente, con el pensamiento de que sus dedos eran como el viento que resoplaba mientras él estaba en el campo de Quidditch, volando libre por el aire, intocable, persiguiendo la Snitch.

Generalmente, despreciaba aquellas prácticas tan estúpidas de ejercicios terapeúticos que no ayudaban en nada. Pero en este momento, haría y pondría en práctica cualquier cosa que le hiciera regresar, para sólo volver a sentirse normal de nuevo... menos inestable.

—No estaba pensando en ese momento. No podía. Es que... simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera yo... ni siquiera puedo decir si había sido yo o... él. —Murmuró—. Me sentí tan... triste, culpable. Y... —Dudó. Tom dijo nada, sólo esperó—. Poderoso. ¿Eso está mal? Oh, Dios mío, eso está mal, es enfermizo...

—Simplemente deja ir lo que está bien y lo que está mal por ahora, —Tom murmuró en respuesta—. Ellos no tienen importancia. Tú sientes lo que sientes, y no necesitas justificarlo.

—Pero eso es incorrecto, está mal. Me hace tan malo como lo es él, yo...

—Es más que comprensible, —Tom le interrumpió, siguiendo con sus movimientos—. Por supuesto que te haría sentir poderoso, y el poder te haría bien. Te encontraste en un ambiente muy estresante, aterrador, probablemente incluso te sentiste muy vulnerable. El poder te ayuda a combatir esa sensación de impotencia y miedo. Por supuesto que te haría bien. Es natural.

Harry tragó.

—Así que... ¿está bien? ¿Eso no me convierte... no me convierte en él? Quiero decir, las mariposas, eso es lo que él trata de hacer. Cambiarme. Convertirme en alguien como él. Y si disfruto matando, entonces... ¿eso de igual manera me convierte en él?

—Tienes un vínculo único y especial con Lord Voldemort, y la capacidad de percibir por completo su punto de vista. Ser capaz de entender a alguien que te asusta o te molesta, no te convierte en una mala persona. ¿Por qué el bien y el mal es tan importante para ti?

La Snitch se acercaba. Gryffindor anota. La multitud estaba animada.

—Debido a que puedo ver su punto de vista, necesito algo que me pueda separar de él. S-se siente como si yo lo hubiera hecho, cuando realmente lo hizo él, y ahora tengo que... Yo... es que... es sólo... —Tom no le estaba ofreciendo ninguna sugerencia para ayudarle a terminar la frase, y se humedeció los labios, mirando al suelo—. Es algo a lo que necesito aferrarme. Tengo que ser bueno, porque de esa manera así no soy él. Y ahora que yo he... bueno, fue por buenas razones. ¡Te salvé, eso me hace diferente de él!

Con la excepción de que Voldemort pensaba que él estaba transformando a las personas en arte, redimiendo las peores cualidades de sus personalidades en vida. Él no se veía a sí mismo como un villano.

Los dedos seguían moviéndose en el pelo, un pecho se movía suavemente, de manera ascendente y descendente. Tom aún no había dicho nada. Necesitaba una cuerda, algo que le sostuviera para aferrarse. Algo propio de él.

—Lo que hice fue correcto, ¿verdad?

—Como tu psiquiatra, mi lugar no es emitir juicio sobre tus acciones.

— ¿Pero cómo mi amigo? Tom, simplemente, lo _necesito_...

—Como tu amigo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Harry se hundió un poco, dejando caer un poco de tensión fuera de él, aún dando tumbos en su interior.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. —Incluso ahora, con su psiquiatra, había cosas que no podía decir, pero... cuando había visto la oficina, destrozada y ensangrentada...

—Descansa un poco. Podemos hablar más tarde. Te prepararé una cama en la habitación de invitados.

Harry salió de su trance al escuchar esto, y se sentó.

—No, no está bien. No puedo, tengo que ir a la oficina, y yo no puedo imponerte a ti a que...

—Observación nocturna, —dijo Tom. —Así con eso mi mente se aliviaría. A no ser que pienses que sería bueno para ti estar solo durante la noche de hoy.

Podía ir a la casa de Ron, la de Hermione...

Aunque posiblemente se haría un lío con las explicaciones. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de hablar con sus amigos sobre todo esto?

Su mente se sentía como un remolino. Tom le devolvió la mirada, con seriedad, a la espera.

Tom Riddle casi había muerto por su culpa. Y Tom había resultado ser de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Harry se mordió su labio inferior, dando un encogimiento de hombros sin comprometerse.

—...Él sabe donde vivo, —murmuró Harry, después de un momento. Ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero... Tom le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, en respuesta.

—Vamos, entonces. Es tarde. Igual te haría bien desayunar antes de salir por la mañana si no estoy cerca o despierto.

* * *

 **N/A (The Fictionist): **_"Así que, básicamente es un cap flufly y reconfortante, si se mira muy de cerca ;)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Ciertamente apesta cuando estoy toda emocionada y luego me encuentro con que estoy celebrando yo sola :P "_


	12. Parte Uno: 12

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la inigualable e increíble **The Fictionist**.

Y ésta traducción la encontrarán únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

Su mente se sentía como un remolino. Tom le devolvió la mirada, con seriedad, a la espera.

Tom Riddle casi había muerto por su culpa. Y Tom había resultado ser de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Harry se mordió su labio inferior, dando un encogimiento de hombros sin comprometerse.

—...Él sabe donde vivo, —murmuró Harry, después de un momento. Ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero... Tom le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, en respuesta.

—Vamos, entonces. Es tarde. Igual te haría bien desayunar antes de salir por la mañana si no estoy cerca o despierto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Tom llevó a Harry gentilmente a través de las habitaciones de su casa, hacia la habitación de invitados, que estaba ubicada al lado de su dormitorio. Señalándole el gran cuarto de baño en el proceso, dejándole una toalla fresca, suave y esponjosa por si quería tomar una ducha.

Una satisfacción profunda vibró en sus venas.

En lo que a él respecta, todo este truco había ido perfectamente. Era como si finalmente estuviera viendo una obra maestra de la que él había pasado años elaborando y que ahora se daba a conocer al mundo por primera vez, el delicado tormento que producía hilos para tocar como si fuera una orquesta exquisita sólo para él.

Harry se había roto de manera tan hermosa que quería llorar, casi, ciertamente gracias a él.

Su paciente se aferró a él con una desesperada necesidad inconsciente. Un cristal tan fino que tenía que ser manejado con el mayor cuidado y devoción, o tal vez, un diamante. Harry era muy fuerte, al igual que él, y sólo un diamante podía cortar a otro.

De cualquier manera, quería devorar y apreciar cada instante de agonía de Harry, saborear su aterradora confusión y ver cuántas veces él podía suavizar y calmar sus fracturas antes de que el chico se rompiera más allá de toda reparación.

Eso había sido cubierto antes, pero su sangre aún cantaba con el deseo de ello.

Al escuchar a Harry hablar así de él sin saberlo, expresando abiertamente los secretos custodiados en su corazón hacia el hombre que debería protegerlo de ellos, era delicioso.

No es que su paciente no estuviera en cierto grado en manos seguras.

Él nunca permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño a Harry, ya que él lo atesoraría e incluso lo querría, a su propia manera. En una manera que fácilmente y con frecuencia podía rayar entre el afecto y el odio, alimentados por la posesión y el control.

Sin embargo, eso no le evitaría rayar y triturar el oro que se asomaba en él mucho menos. Harry estaba tan... tan contenido y se refrenaba tanto que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción más que rasgarle por completo.

Si aun así eso no lo mataba de manera insatisfactoria, Tom habría desgarrado el corazón de Harry fuera de su pecho, para poder ver esos ojos verdes agrandados y oscurecidos de dolor, así como la vida y las emociones metafóricamente todavía se inyectaban débilmente contra sus dedos.

Más que nada, el reclamar cada parte de él hasta que nadie más tuviera dudas sobre el asunto.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún problema con que me quede aquí? —preguntó Harry, mirándole fijamente. Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora en respuesta, al entrar en la habitación.

—Ya dije que está bien —recordó Tom, con indulgencia, detestaba repetirse a sí mismo. Aclaró su garganta al ver como Harry aún parecía estar indeciso—. A decir verdad, —mentía—, me siento en la obligación profesional de observar y asegurarme que estás bien, y en un nivel poco profesional, estoy agradecido por la compañía esta noche. Después de... todo. Especialmente con la compañía de un reconocido Auror como tú.

La última parte se añadió con un deje de burla en su tono.

Harry parecía visiblemente rígido y cuadró sus hombros, levantando su barbilla ante su declaración, en rebeldía a ser una carga... de ser necesitado.

Era adorable, e incluso familiar, en algún sentido; aunque se imaginaba que le gustaba aquella sensación por diferentes motivos. Amaba la sensación de poder que le estaba otorgando, Harry imploraba la confirmación de que él era necesario e importante para al menos una persona.

Un trauma infantil se asomaba allí, completando el hermoso arco.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, —Permitió Harry, con un pequeño intento de sonrisa.

—Lo hará. —Sentenció él, sonriendo de vuelta una vez más antes de cambiar su expresión por una más seria mientras Harry escaneaba con su mirada toda la habitación. A diferencia de su propio dormitorio decorado de gamas oscuras de color verde y azul, y su cama fabricada con la mejor madera, esta habitación era de color crema con una pared de un profundo color carmesí por la cabecera de la cama. —Gracias por hacer un trato conmigo.

Harry tragó saliva, mirando al suelo.

—Sí, bueno, sabes demasiado sobre mí como para ser dejado a merced de Voldemort. —Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

Tom reprimió una sonrisa, manteniendo su expresión sincera, contento de que Harry no estaba en realidad mirando en su dirección, ya que éste en realidad se encontraba muy incómodo con el tema.

— ¿Qué piensas que él haría con esa información?

—Manipularme a su propio antojo, —Harry murmuró inmediatamente, antes de parpadear y flexionar los dedos, para seguidamente apretar su mandíbula. Era simplemente maravilloso.

—Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres tomar prestado algo de ropa y un cepillo de dientes?

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se retorció en el edredón, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Todo se desbordaba de vuelta con una claridad sorprendente y alarmante que negaba la paz de recuerdos traumáticos y casi imposibles de olvidar. Y aquí estaba él, recostado y cubierto de sudor frío bajo unas sábanas desconocidas.

La pared carmesí goteaba como sangre por encima de él.

Había sido una noche de sueño intranquilo, repleto de la muerte de Crouch, unos los ojos de color escarlata y la sensación de ser sofocado por borrosas e imprecisas sombras que le rodeaban y acariciaban su piel. Los toques helados aún así quemaban, tan doloroso como unos suaves dedos que eran agradables. Dedos. Sombras, oscuridad. ¿Acaso esto tenía alguna clase de sentido?

Merlín, ¿acaso su cabeza no estaba lo bastante jodida como para esto?

Se incorporó, y su búsqueda de agua había sido olvidada al ver dicho vaso que había sido colocado en la mesita de noche para él. Tom. Dejó que una débil sonrisa escapara de sus labios, así de mortificado estaría él que ni sintió la presencia del otro mientras se retorcía y giraba en sus inquietantes sueños.

Poco a poco empezó a salir de la cama, frotando sus ojos y acomodándose un poco la camisa que vestía. Los acontecimientos de ayer le dejaron con un sabor agrio en la boca, y nada se sentía igual que antes: era como si el mundo se hubiese torcido un poco, o siendo pincelado en un tono fuera de lo normal.

Había matado a alguien.

Al próximo segundo, estaba dando tumbos hacia el baño de nuevo, su puño blanco levantaba el asiento del inodoro, sin fuerza en las rodillas y quedándose sin nada en el estómago para vomitar.

Tenía que llegar a la oficina de Aurores y dar su declaración. Era igual de bueno que no tuviera ningún deseo para desayunar. Poco a poco se enderezó, bebiendo más agua para extraer el mal sabor lejos de su boca.

Justo cuando iba a salir del baño, levantó su mirada para encontrar a Riddle en el marco de la puerta del mismo y casi saltó por las paredes.

— ¡Maldita sea, no hagas eso! —graznó. Tom parpadeó hacia él en respuesta, levantando las cejas, y Harry se sonrojó, apretando los dientes—. Gracias por prestarme tu habitación de huéspedes. Te devolveré tu camisa en breve. —Tiró del suave y obscenamente costoso material enrollándolo como si fuera una pelota entre sus manos, tratando de no temblar de frío por su ausencia.

Repentinamente como si le golpeara un rayo, estaba súper-consciente del hecho de que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo ante él, con sólo sus bóxers en el baño de su Psiquiatra. Mientras que Tom estaba de pie en un traje completo de tres piezas a su lado.

Se sentía terriblemente mal vestido, y aclaró la garganta.

—No hay prisa, —Tom murmuró, con los ojos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, de una manera parecida a la inspección. Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Debo irme a la Oficina de Aurores. Estoy seguro de que estás ocupado atendiendo a tus pacientes-clientes, o lo que sea que haces durante el día, —murmuró.

— ¿Vas a dar tu declaración acerca de lo que pasó ayer? —Algo en el tono de Tom le hizo detenerse.

—... ¿No crees que debería hacerlo? —Harry frunció el ceño

—No estoy en posición de comentar —respondió indulgente. El ceño de Harry se frunció aún más.

—Estoy preguntando.

—No estoy diciendo que no debas dar una declaración. Entiendo que tengas que hacerlo.

— ¿Pero...? —presionó Harry, mientras que Tom se humedecía los labios.

—Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si el incluir todos los detalles sea de sabios.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

—Sugieres que mienta. Eso es un delito, Dr. Riddle.

Tom le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse.

—Estoy sugiriendo que omitas tu implicación en el asesinato de Barty Crouch Jr. Aunque te llegues a librar de los cargos del asesinato debido a tu posición y a los detalles del especial caso, sumando el hecho de que Crouch fuese el imitador de Voldemort, ¿no crees que la admisión de culpabilidad sería más perjudicial que la sensación de haber hecho algo bueno, algo correcto? Si ya de por sí las personas cuestionan tu similitud con Lord Voldemort. Si yo fuera tú, pensaría cuidadosamente antes de decirle a todo el mundo que yo fui no más que otro escalón de violencia en el camino que él ha marcado sobre ti.

—Entonces ¿debería de decir que Voldemort fue quién mató a Crouch? —La boca de Harry se sentía seca. Se había convertido en una horrible sensación de sequedad. Las personas iban a desconfiar de él, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. El asesinar era asesinar, y ni siquiera un Auror podría ser totalmente exento del alcance de la ley.

Ellos se volverían en su contra sin dudarlo.

Podía sentir las dudas y la paranoia arrastrándose cuesta arriba, el bulto de odiada desesperanza creciendo sin remedio en su garganta y comenzaba a odiar definitivamente la amable y cuidadosa expresión en el rostro de Tom.

Después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza y respirando con decisión.

—No. Las personas a las que verdadera le importan, entenderán, —declaró. Tenía que creer eso. Simplemente tenía—. Gracias por la preocupación, en serio, pero voy a estar bien. Además, no creo que realmente pueda permitirme el lujo de tener que compartir secretos con un asesino en serie rondando fuera. Voldemort solo lo usaría en mi contra, o revelaría mi engaño a la menor oportunidad posible; la primera mentira que haría que todos estuviesen en mi contra.

Tom guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

—Realmente pareces entenderlo demasiado bien —respondió el psiquiatra—. Asumiendo que tus suposiciones sean correctas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es un bastardo manipulador, y ya sé que los secretos oscuros tienen una manera de volver a morder.

—Dudas entonces de ambas maneras, —declaró Tom—. Buena suerte.

—Claro, —Harry resopló, saliendo del baño—. Y gracias de nuevo.

—No hay problema. Te veré más tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

—Bien.

La escena del crimen estaba allí esa noche.

Harry lo había estado esperando, aunque todavía temía la llamada cuando esta entró. Intentó resistirse, diciendo que no quería ver, que no quería estar en este caso más, que él sólo... no podía.

Pero no lo habían escuchado. Le habían suplicado y recordado que lo necesitaban a él para poder atrapar a Voldemort, que era el único que podría, ¿o es que acaso no quería atrapar a este hombre? Que la idea principal de todo el asunto del psiquiatra era para que pudiera continuar haciendo el trabajo.

Así que aquí estaba, de pie en la sala, limpiando sus gafas y mirando a sus pies para que pudiera evitar mirar un segundo más de lo necesario. Hubo una torcida e inquietante sensación en el estómago, y el hedor de la sangre en su nariz.

El que no observara no le impedía ser golpeado por las emociones: absoluta alegría y admiración o bien, algo tímido y anhelante, una afilada y cristalizada manera de la obsesión que lo acariciaba al igual que las sombras en su sueño. Su pesadilla.

Su garganta le dolía y alzó la vista.

Era diferente de los otros montajes (por supuesto que lo era), era Crouch, y no había ninguna mariposa posando ni miembros despegados, lo cual le recordaba con una inquietante sensación que él estaba lidiando con un psicópata altamente inteligente, que sólo estaba matando en un patrón para poder mostrar su trabajo y que les permitiera seguirle la pista, dejando un mensaje.

No había obligación de matar de esa manera, aunque ciertamente sospechaba que Voldemort tendría una fijación para que sus asesinatos siempre se vean elegantes o artísticos, pero aparte de eso él nunca podría matar de la misma manera incluso si así no lo quisiera. No es como si hubiese algún patrón de tiempo tampoco.

La escena de crimen que se vislumbraba delante de él hacía que todos sus sentidos se embotaran, la bilis le subía y le arañaba la garganta.

Crouch había sido despedazado con su hechizo _Reducto_ , pero ahora, todas las tripas y los órganos habían sido depositados en cuencos y platos sobre la mesa, ordenados con delicadeza y cocinados en un buffet, la sangre desfilaba en los vasos como si fuera vino. Con mariposas, por supuesto.

Harry avanzó un paso no muy dispuesto, las velas en la mesa parpadeaban en su rostro.

—Potter— ladró Scrimgeour, en una indicación de que debería empezar a hablar de sus observaciones.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron fuertemente a sus costados.

—Nuestra primera cita —dijo entre dientes—, un menú que es tradicional, ¿no es así?, esto es... seriamente para él esto es un regalo, una exhibición de... —cerró sus ojos, —una exhibición de mi trabajo. Está orgulloso al respecto. Sin duda también quiere recordarle de lo que he hecho.

De mala gana abrió sus ojos de nuevo, moviéndose alrededor del lugar para poder verlo de diferentes ángulos.

—Aunque por supuesto —continuó—, el cuerpo no es nada a como sería su diseño, y él lo compensa con la decoración porque incluso ahora no puede abandonar por completo el control.

La sangre y la violencia se veían como frescos detrás de sus párpados.

—No está completo, pero meticulosamente ha colocado las piezas del corazón en su propio plato. Él es el dueño. Lo devora. Es suyo.

—¿Te refieres al corazón de Crouch, por haberlo imitado, o lo dices por el tuyo? —cuestionó Robards.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco.

—Ambos. No es inverosímil que él pueda leer mis emociones al igual que yo puedo leer las de él. En ese sentido, podría imaginarme que siente un sentido de propiedad. No lo sé —Su cabeza daba vueltas, y se frotó las sienes.

Ron y Tonks lo miraban con preocupación— Jefe, —empezó a decir Tonks—, tal vez deberíamos continuar esta conversación en otro...

—No, —cortó Scrimgeour, con los ojos todavía fijos en él. Harry rodeó la mesa de nuevo.

—Mi plato tiene... Creo que son residuos de cerebro. Por supuesto. Cabeza y corazón. O yo estoy hurgando en su cabeza, o él lo está haciendo con la mía y... despedazándola a su antojo, bastante parecido al cuerpo de Crouch desmembrado por el _Reducto_. Estoy... estoy consumiendo sus pensamientos, sus ideologías y motivaciones. El tratar de pensar como él para este caso de alguna manera me está convirtiendo en él cuando lo analizo. La mariposa en el medio consolida que... es una... mariposa Virrey. Que copia a la venenosa mariposa Monarca.

Hubo un silencio conciso.

—Estás copiando a Voldemort, convirtiéndote en él, —simplificó Scrimgeour.

—A sus ojos, —Harry murmuró.

—La Virrey copia a la Monarca para obtener protección contra los depredadores que ambas comparten, ¿no es así? —Savage reflexionó. — ¿A quién estás tratando de proteger por copiarle a sus ojos?

Harry sonrió, sin alegría.

—Estoy protegiéndome de mí mismo y de la gente a mí alrededor de él. Estoy seguro que el Sr. Riddle podría asegurarles eso. Si lo imito, me identifico con él, y así no me matará. Al salirme de los límites de los que impone, rompería la ilusoria relación que él piensa que tiene conmigo... y la protección se quiebra. A él... —le había dicho a Harry que pensaba que se veía hermoso roto.

Él no lo sabía. Todo era confuso. Era hora de avanzar.

—La sangre en el vaso representa el vino. Podría guiarme hacia lo bíblico y afirmar... la sangre de Cristo, las famosas connotaciones de la cena... pero creo que la comida tiene más significado en el sentido de una primera cita, aunque si es alguna clase de burla o todo es sincero, no sabría decirlo. Es borroso. Por mucho que toda la escena en sí esté repleta de simbolismo, también es una parodia de la misma. Sabe perfectamente que detesto por completo este... este don. Él no es sencillo de leer. Sus motivaciones y acciones son intensas. Puede amar y al mismo tiempo puede odiar algo, él destruye para crear, lo revela en paradojas.

Pero la sangre de Cristo se supone que trae salvación... ¿qué era esto, acaso suponía la ruina? ¿O es que acaso Voldemort verdaderamente creía que lo estuviera salvando a él de alguna manera?

Realmente no lo sabía. Y era difícil ser objetivo cuando tu propia culpa y emociones estaban enredadas entre Voldemort, y repentinamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando el distinguir y separar las suyas junto con las de él.

Eso realmente no era para nada bueno.

Se giró bruscamente apartándose de la escena.

—Ya he terminado. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

* * *

 **N/A:** _"Agradezco a Lydia Theda por comentarme sobre las mariposas Virrey :)_ e _spero les haya gustado este capítulo. Los comentarios son, como siempre, apreciados. El nuevo episodio de Hannibal estuvo increíble. Deseo tanto seguir escribiendo esta historia, aún cuando estoy en hiatus con todo lo demás en este momento. Um, seh. Veremos algo de Hermione y Ron en el capítulo siguiente, para los que estén interesados :P "_


	13. Parte Uno: 13

**Butterfly Heart (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en Hannibal/El Silencio de los Corderos] Después de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, Hermione le recomienda a Harry al renombrado psiquiatra, el Doctor T. Riddle. Él es básicamente todo lo que Harry no había esperado e imaginado, y pronto demuestra ser una gran ayuda contra de las mismas sombras y en contra del nombre que le persigue en sus horas de insomnio. Si tan sólo se mantuviera así de fácil.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de la increíble **The Fictionist** ,quién de manera amable aceptó nuevamente mi petición de traducción.

 **Beta Reader:** Ludna.

 **Notas de Traductora:** ¡Hey, tú! ¡ _ **Feliz año nuevo 2018**_!

Lo sé, lo sé: me he perdido un poco por acá ;n No tengo defensa, salvo que honestamente estaba saturada de HP, y pues, necesitaba de un break para poder regresar con más fuerza y entusiasmo.

Así que de corazón, les agradezco muchísimo sus visitas, favs y alertas. Pero mis agradecimientos especiales van dirigidos a los usuarios que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar, de verdad. Son un amor y parte del combustible necesario para poder continuar.

Gracias _**Tsuruga Lia1412**_ por haberte tomado una linda molestia de comentar cada uno de los caps. Gracias _**jochan. sadic**_ por tus fabulosas teorías y palabras sobre lo que pasará en la historia (vas bien, por cierto xD), y finalmente, gracias a la encantadora _**Lady du Verseau**_ , por sus alentadores comentarios (K)

 **S** e dice que si uno actualiza un Primero de Enero, la lluvia de inspiración me visitará constantemente, así que vamos a ver jaja.

Pulgar arriba si desean leer el final de esta historia antes de que se acabe este nuevo año.

A fin de cuentas, son 40 capítulos en total...

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _Realmente no lo sabía. Y era díficil ser objetivo cuando tu propia culpa y emociones estaban enredadas con las de Voldemort, y repentinamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando el distinguir y separar las suyas junto con las de él._

 _Eso realmente no era para nada bueno._

 _Se giró bruscamente apartándose de la escena._

 _—Ya he terminado. Eso es todo lo que sé._

 _Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba de la mesa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry no creía que tendría una noche tranquila de sueño en semanas.

Debido a que los sueños no pararon. Atormentándole, dejándole completamente desorientado. Era como haber dejado que su mente corriera a lo largo de retorcidas líneas de seda negra, que lo envolvían y asfixiaban, de tal modo que la luz no pudiera alcanzarlo, e ignorando el hecho de que no le permitiera respirar.

La seda se deslizaba través de su piel, sensual y perturbadora para las manos que lo controlaban, aunque nunca eran visibles por mucho tiempo. Se estremecía debajo de ellas, despertándose en sus sábanas, empapadas de sudor frío, sintiéndose desconcertado y aterrorizado a la vez, no siendo capaz de estar seguro sobre lo que realmente le mortificaba.

En lo que sí estaba seguro era sobre algún analizador de sueños que tuviera futuro en el campo. De por sí, estaba seguro de que Tom también lo haría, el mismo efecto analizador. Pero oh, los sueños, no se los había mencionado.

A pesar de que se sentía más cercano a Tom después del debacle de Voldemort, algo se había unido a sus acciones y a la sencilla aceptación de Riddle y su habilidad para estar allí, exactamente en el mismo instante en que lo necesitaba, aunque había algunas cosas de las que todavía las sentía demasiado íntimas como para ser discutidas.

Harry tenía la boca seca, a medida que se despertaba abruptamente, noche tras noche, frotando la neblina que empañaba sus ojos, su visión siendo manchada de escarlata en una blanquecina piel. Muy pálida.

En uno de sus sueños más recurrentes, habían mariposas también. Siempre las mariposas entre la seda, de las que no todo el tiempo podía ver, mas podía sentirlas. Aleteando contra su piel, y contra su boca si llegaba a gritar.

Una noche, la seda con el tiempo se convirtió en un capullo, guindando hacia arriba. Atrapada hasta que estuviera lista para... bueno, para ser una mariposa, supuso. Y en todas las veces, las sombras se movieron alrededor de él.

Pensándolo bien, al diablo con analizar el sueño. No era tan sutil, y ciertamente no necesitaba una maestría para ser capaz de comentar claramente sobre las impresiones distorsionadas que habían invadido su mente. El sabía quién las había arrastrado hasta allí.

Y no le gustaban.

Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado preocupados por él, lo sabía. Se había reunido con ellos recientemente fuera del trabajo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido bueno. No se había dado cuenta sobre cuánto los había extrañado.

Pero no podía hablar con ellos, por mucho que Hermione intentó suavemente de persuadirle para hacerlo.

Él sólo... sabía que no lo entenderían, no podían entender. Sus mentes eran enteramente suyas, y por ende, si ellos cometían decisiones estúpidas, ambos podían estar seguros de que fueron sus ideas, propias, y no no siendo éstas sembradas por alguien más. Podrían estar seguros de lo que eran, de sus pensamientos.

Harry habría dado cualquier cosa por tener ese lujo.

Voldemort se había quedado en silencio durante un rato, aunque no estaba dispuesto a apostar que eso significaba algo bueno para alguien. Así que continuó teniendo sus sesiones con Tom, y los meses se deslizaron cada vez más cerca de una gris Navidad.

También estaba aproximándose la Gala Navideña del Ministerio, y dicho evento le inquietaba profundamente. Hermione le dijo que sería divertido, el tener la oportunidad de olvidarse un poco de las cosas. Ron dijo que al menos tendrían vino gratis y aperitivos.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Harry podía pensar era en todas las personas que iban a quedarse mirándole, algunas formulando todo tipo de preguntas de las cuales pensarían que están bien, según ellos, sólo porque eran curiosos y él era Harry Potter.

Y todo este tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez tendría alguna "segunda cita" con alguien.

Todo esta situación era terriblemente agotadora.

Aún estaba tratando de atrapar a Voldemort, de precisar quién podría ser con la poca evidencia que había logrado reunir minuciosamente a lo largo de todos estos años.

Pero todo se vino abajo aquella noche de Halloween. Por una razón, completamente ajena y desconocida para él y para los demás, según tenía entendido: un asesino en serie había escogido de objetivo a sus padres, matándolos. A raíz de esto, se había creado la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, señalando ésta que de alguna manera, era responsable de dicha conexión entre ambos.

Desde entonces, y debido a su historial, él era el sueño húmedo para cualquier psiquiatra. Le enfermaban esos círculos, y el cómo ellos discutían como buitres sobre quién tenía que analizarle y trabajar con su cerebro para finalmente dar con la respuesta sobre lo que pasó realmente en aquella noche de Halloween, o cuál fue la causa y la razón por la que aún se encontraba con vida.

Sin embargo, era más que evidente que Voldemort era impredecible. Algunos de sus crímenes eran repentinos, con diferentes motivos, y a veces sólo lo hacía por entretenimiento o para enfatizar algo. Todo esto eran diferentes pinceladas y tonalidades por el mismo artista, en un collage empleando diversos lienzos.

Harry temía descubrir cuál era el resultado final.

Sin embargo, recientemente no podía dejar de sospechar de otros también.

Era inquietante, pero tenía la sospecha de que Voldemort podría ser alguien cercano a él. Durante años, había asumido que era sólo el vínculo entre ambos, pero ahora retenía una cantidad alarmante de información, y lo más alarmante era que parecía haber esperado durante años por algo. Pero Harry no sabía con exactitud qué era.

Si todo esto se trataba sólo de convertirle, ciertamente habría sido más fácil el secuestrarle desde el primer momento ¿para luego criarle por ese camino desde pequeño?

No, esto era un juego. Sólo que no estaba del todo seguro qué era lo que ambos jugaban.

Bueno, pudiera ser alguien cercano a él, o alguien que tuviera conexión con los aurores, porque los crímenes de Voldemort habían tomado un escalón más arriba del infierno luego de trece años de ausencia, incrementándose de nuevo cuando se unió a los Aurores.

Trece años... y no había pasado nada.

Y luego, comenzaron los asesinatos, consecutivos, con una firma inconfundble, y desde entonces, pudo sentir esas emociones por primera vez. Le habían abrumado por completo.

Había pasado su último año en Hogwarts aprendiendo a controlar la conexión mental. Luego, se unió a los Aurores para atrapar al bastardo, y se habían intensificado de nuevo.

Las mariposas empezaron.

Era una estupidez afirmar que los asesinatos seguían la progresión de su "relación" con Voldemort, pero descubrió que era cierto.

Mientras que el hombre siempre se había fijado en él, en cierta medida, lo que había hecho con las mariposas fue lo que le obsesionó. al vez porque Harry tenía la edad suficiente para jugar con este tipo de cosas.

No lo sabía.

Se vio sacado de sus pensamientos apenas sintió un ligero toque en el hombro.

—Hola Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry?

Por un segundo, Harry se quedó mirando, confundido a medida que se preguntaba el por qué Rita Skeeter estaba allí, justo en frente de él. Ella agarró su bolso verde ácido con fuerza, la pluma flotando junto a ella, mientras mostraba una sonrisa blanca y afilada que le recordaba a una criatura horrible, más que cualquier otra cosa. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—No.

Ella se sentó de todos modos, y Harry apretó su mandíbula. La pluma ya estaba garabateando.

Esta era la razón por la cuál Hermione estaba haciendo la maldita campaña por las Leyes de Difamación en el Mundo Mágico.

—Así que, Harry, ¿ya has leído mi último artículo? —Sonrió ella.

— ¿Te refieres a ése del cual me tachan de ser un macizo y demente asesino en serie proclamando ser Lord Voldemort? —Harry replicó, con frialdad. —Trato de no pudrir mi cerebro con basura. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Esta es la Oficina de Aurores, usted no debería de estar aquí.

—Me preguntaba si le gustaría dar algún comentario al respecto. —Inquirió ella.

—No le veo caso, si tergiversa mis palabras de cualquier manera, —masculló entre dientes, endureciendo su mirada.

Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, colocando una hebra de su rizo y rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, cruzando las piernas mientras se inclinaba un poco por encima del escritorio.

Si ella estuviera en el Ministerio, hubiese sido más sencillo para ingresar a su oficina con facilidad, por medio de enredos y disputas para terminar de meter su nariz por donde no le llaman. Como lo que pasó estando cerca de su casa. Harry sólo se lamentaba de no haberse quedado hasta tarde esa noche, para que no pudiese encontrarse arrinconado en esta situación.

Aunque tal vez de esta manera trataba de evitar en lo posible el tener que ir a la cama, el estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Se había reunido con Ron y Hermione después. La cosa no había funcionado bien.

—Con su cooperación evitaría que yo tuviese que transitar un largo camino para... profundizar en los detalles y volverlo más interesante para el público, —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza. —He oído que se reunió con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso?

—No.

Ella se humedeció los labios, la pluma garabateaba a su lado.

— ¿No has considerado, ni por un momento, que puedas necesitar a alguien de tu lado trabajando en el Profeta? —Levantó sus cejas, dando una pequeña risa. —En lugar de, ya sabes, simplemente alejar a cada reportero con esta sospechosa sensación de hostilidad que pareces tener.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco mientras la estudiaba. —Y usted piensa que es la periodista ideal, —señaló. — ¿A cambio de qué?

—Información exclusiva, —respondió con simpleza. —Fotos de escenas del crimen. Lord Voldemort es la sensación del momento.

Él la miró, horrorizado, mientras que ella se inclinaba, deslizando una tarjeta con sus datos sobre la mesa. —Piensa en ello, Harry. Porque a este punto, cariño, estás a bordo de un barco que se hunde si escribo una opinión negativa sobre ti, o no. Me puedo retractar de lo que escribí en tus artículos. O también puedo complicarte más la vida.

* * *

— ¿Irás al evento del Ministerio?

Tom levantó la vista cuando escuchó la pregunta. Estaban en su tiempo de sesión rutinaria, y ciertamente se encontraba muy satisfecho con el progreso de Harry.

Su chico se estaba abriendo de manera lenta hacia él, siempre y cuando lo tratara con cuidado. Ahí estaba la belleza de esto: él no estaba forzando a que Harry lo hiciera, sino que éste, sin saberlo, le estaba entregando las llaves.

Tal vez él sabía, muy en el fondo, que quería ser salvado. Y que Tom podría hacer de él algo perfecto.

— ¿Me quieres allá? —Replicó con simpleza. Los labios de Harry se fruncieron en línea recta, por su ausencia de respuesta directa, revolviendo su notable cabello rebelde con una mano.

—Sería bueno tener a más gente de mi lado. Tal vez pondrías mantener a raya algunas preguntas inadecuadas. No lo sé.

—Un mediador, —verificó, casi sonriendo. Harry humedeció los labios.

— ¿Vas a ir o no?

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu acompañante esa noche?

—Bueno, ¿es eso apropiado? Tomando en cuenta que eres mi médico, —preguntó Harry, incómodo. —Quiero decir, ¿hay reglas en contra este tipo de cosas?

—No en el mundo mágico, al menos. Mi especialidad de "Sanador Mental" aún es muy nueva en el negocio, por cualquiera de las reglas que ya han sido establecidas por los mugges. —Algunas de ellas, pero se exceptuarían en el momento en que Harry comenzara a interceder.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, después de un momento.

—Apreciaría el hecho de tu asistencia al evento.

—Menos mal que me invitaron antes, entonces, —murmuró, favoreciendo al otro con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry resopló.

— ¿Me hiciste pasar esto por nada? ¿Qué estabas tratando de probar?

—Cuando te conocí, negaste todo tipo de ayuda de mi parte, y te negaste por un largo tiempo la necesidad humana de necesitar a otros como apoyo, —señaló Tom. Harry hizo una mueca.

—En otras palabras, estabas tratando de comprobar si mis problemas de confianza habían mejorado o empeorado, —resumió Harry, entre dientes, estrechando sus ojos a medida que mostraba su evidente fastidio. —Cambié de opinión, no tienes que ir. Eres tan malo como ellos.

Reprimió un suspiro.

—Harry. Me gustaría ir contigo.

— ¿Para así asegurarte de mantener mi cordura?

—Porque te considero mi amigo, y... Debo haber interpretado mal tu pregunta, disculpa. —Se mordió el labio deliberadamente, dejando romper un poco su postura profesional por un segundo, antes de recomponerse y apartar la mirada, volviendo al tema principal de la sesión: — ¿Estás dispuesto para hablar de tus pesadillas?

El ceño de Harry se frunció.

— ¿Qué fue lo que interpretaste con mi pregunta?

—Bueno, en una situación normal, si voy como tu acompañante, eso sería una cita. —Dijo Tom, después de un largo momento.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron, antes de que el rubor inundara con fuerza su rostro.

—Yo... claro, ehh, supongo que sí se vería como una... —Aunque no había pensado en ello de esa manera, pero ahora que Tom lo había mencionado, no podía dejar de pensarlo como si lo fuera. Estaba bastante seguro de que salir con su psiquiatra cruzaba los límites profesionales. Ni siquiera pensaba en Tom de esa manera. Aunque el hombre era un bastardo atractivo, y...

—Te he hecho sentir incómodo. Lo lamento. Mi pregunta era contraproducente.

—No, no... me refiero, a que eh, era una pregunta válida. Querías verificar si me estaba volviendo muy cercano, muy unido. Es decir, si eso llegara a pasar, tendrías que referirme a otra persona o desertar mi caso, ¿cierto? Es lo que me había dicho Hermione acerca de las reglas. Mmm, sí, no lo había preguntado en ese sentido. No te preocupes.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Tom se había visto tan nervioso? Harry humedeció los labios, aclarándose la garganta.

—Muy bien. Entonces, —Tom concluyó. — ¿Todavía deseas que asista únicamente en los parámetros de apoyo moral? Yo estaría más que feliz. Estaré allá de todos modos. Muchos de mis clientes me han extendido la invitación.

Harry se relajó.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Bueno, si estarás allá de igual manera, pues está bien.

—Excelente.

Tenía muchos planes para esta oh-tan-especial ocasión.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor (The Fictionist):** _"No, todavía no estoy oficialmente de regreso, pero bueno... se trataba de Butterfly Heart. Actualizaciones lentas por aquí y allá, supongo. Sus reviews son muy apr_ _eciados :)"_

 **Notas de Traductora:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Para los que leen mis otras traducciones, leeremos el final de _The Serpent and the Mirror_ si Dios quiere este mes, y crucen los dedos conmigo para que las actualizaciones de _Shared Diary of Orphans_ sean semanales, ya que me falta prácticamente nada para alcanzar la historia original xD

Si tienen cuenta en **Wattpad** , pueden buscarme por el mismo nombre de user, **_Sthefynice_** , ya que dentro de poco comenzaré a compartir mis fics y traducciones Harrymort también por allá.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
